Someone To Hold Me
by Kawaiicreole
Summary: Tali finds love in the arms of someone she would have never expected.  Im horrible with summaries so please excuse me. Rated M for later chapters to come! Contains all major characters from the ME2 game
1. Not As I Thought

**I own nothing! All characters belong to Bioware and/or their respective persons. The idea of this story however is mine! This story is a male Shepard (Jason Shepard) Paragon, Soldier, War Hero, Colonist (all the good cheesy stuff)**

**This fic shall follow some of the main ME2 storyline and veer off a bit into the musings of my own mind. It's a Tali/Legion romance because I LOVE the idea of them together it just seems so right. I do need a Beta so feel free to pop me a message. This is my first ME fic so please be gentle with me, and when I say that I'm really saying dont flame me for things you will not want to read or try to correct me on something. Bioware has not really delved into anything "personal" about characters giving me some room to make some things up as I go along. So dont like it well write your own and do it your way babe. All in all I hope you enjoy and remember reviews are MOST welcome!**

xXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Garrus, Grunt, Jack, Jacob, Kasumi, Miranda, Mordin, Samara, Thane, Tali and Zaeed. He had the best team the galaxy could hope to offer and here they were cruising the universe trying to save it.

Jason Shepard took his first and last shot of whiskey, relishing the burn of his throat. He had recruited them all and gained their loyalty. Some things harder than others but he managed to make sure they were happy.

They were just leaving the Citadel after having helped Thane with his son. In the back of his mind, he had the itching idea that he shouldn't have shot Talid. The turian was a racist and a criminal but was it really his place? Perhaps just one more drink, swallowing it quickly Jason put the bottle away, clearing his throat.

"EDI, where is Tali?" Shepard sat at his desk his fingers rubbing gently over a shiny purple foil box.

"Tali'Zorah is in Engineering Commander Shepard. Would you like for me to send her up to your quarters?" EDI's monotone voice answered Shepard and for a minute, he thought it silly to ask, he knew where she was.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand over the dark stubble on his face. "Yea. Tell her I'd like to see her in my quarters please."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Dah! I know my calculations are correct! Come on you little bosh'tet!" Tali was about to slam her hand down on the Normandy's console when the lights blinked and indicated she was indeed correct.

"Ha! Tell me I'm wrong." It was quiet in the engine room and normally Gabby or Ken would have looked over at her, wondering what was going on. The shifts and creaks of the stairs and whatnot around Tali made her feel like something was there.

Of course, it was all in her mind, she was still uneasy about the fact that EDI was aboard the ship and, could kill them all any minute now. However, Shepard trusted EDI and everyone else on the ship… why shouldn't she?

EDI's voice popped up making her jump as she looked up at the ceiling like she usually did when the AI spoke. "Tali'Zorah, Commander Shepard wants to speak with you in his quarters. At your earliest convience."

"Oh, uhm tell him I'll be right up." She bit her lip before the next words came out of her mouth. "Thank you EDI."

"You're welcome."

It was a machine, not a person. Why "she" even had a name and people were polite, to the thing, Tali had no idea but; she didn't want to look like…well who cares what anyone thought!

Tali did.

She knew how Quarians were looked on in the galaxy. Did she really want to look like a what was that word Shepard used? Asshole?

Pushing those thoughts from her mind Tali made her way to the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to will the butterflies in her stomach away.

Shepard wanted her to come to his room? What could he possibly want? Ever since she first him, and that seemed like forever ago she thought he was handsome. Tali had certainly seen many human males before but none of them looked like Jason Shepard.

He was tall, and brave. Smart, charming and just…wringing her three fingered hands together Tali felt her face heat up at the mere thought of his smile. She had a crush, a big one and she knew it but did he? Perhaps this was what he wanted to talk about! They had known each other for a long time and, maybe just maybe he reciprocated her feelings.

Why wasn't this elevator going faster? Finally, it stopped and Tali walked the short distance to stand nearby Shepard's door. She breathed easy, brushing her suit down wiping a forearm across the front of her mask.

"He probably just wants to talk Tali, calm down, nothing serious." She stepped in front of the door as it popped open.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tali'Zorah is outside the door Shepard. She seems nervous." EDI spoke as Shepard looked up from his **Fornax** magazine, tucking it under a seat cushion.

"Nervous?" He was just about to get up when the door opened and there stood Tali wringing her hands together.

"Shepard, you…called for me?" She stepped inside remaining by the door as she craned her neck to see him sitting on the couch.

"Yea, come sit down don't be so shy." He patted the sofa cushion next to him.

_Easy for you to say. _Tali spoke to herself as she made her way pass the fish tank. He had killed the few fish he brought on Illium, and these were swimming happily now. She was surprised he had bought more on The Citadel.

She hadn't even looked directly at Shepard since she walked in the room, but now she allowed her eyes to roam over his form. He wore a simple cotton t-shirt, and some shorts used for playing a sport called "basketball". Why he would wear clothing to play games in to bed, Tali didn't understand but she sat on the end of the couch her hands in her lap.

"Something wrong?" Jason propped his elbow up on the back of the couch smiling at Tali.

_Keelah does he know what it's like to be me when he's near?_ Tali smiled back at him only to realize quickly that he couldn't see her, she giggled.

"No, I guess I'm just wondering what you called me here for. I've never been up here before." She looked around briefly. It was neat and tidy, his bed undisturbed. She had a brief vision of her naked on the sheets with an equally naked Shepard trailing kisses from her cheeks to her breasts.

Shaking her head quickly she continued to look at him waiting for him to say something. "I brought you a gift."

Tali was about to protest when he reached behind him and brought forth a shiny, purple foil box setting it in front of her. "I saw it, well no I looked for this and I thought it was perfectly you."

"Commander-" He cut her off putting his hand in the air.

"You know it's a little weird when you call me that, as long as we've known each other. Just Shepard and when we're alone…" He reached across the expanse and gripped her fingers.

_Oh, Keelah don't faint! DO NOT faint!_

"It's Jason."

Her mouth was so dry! Heart beating so fast, here came the stomach flutters again, and chills. It was worsening. That beautiful smile why couldn't she just tell him how she felt?

"Alright, Jason." The name felt good rolling across her tongue, it was personal. Jason. Mmmm.

He had already let go of her hand but Tali still felt his grip. He pushed the present closer to her, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Now don't pretend you can't take it. Females of all races enjoy presents, especially when they aren't expecting them."

She rolled her eyes at that remark and clicked her tongue at him. "Some sort of tech like gadget for me to make good use of?" Her hands deftly picked at the foil paper peeling it away to reveal a lavender box.

How did he know this was her favorite color? As she gripped the top of the box he nibbled his lip and sat back, one hand under his chin as he watched her face.

"Shepard. Jason. I…thank you." The robe and towel set was beautiful. A rich pink and oh she wished she knew what it felt like. It wasn't fluffy looking like the towels in the bathrooms and that the other crewmates carried around.

It was smooth and sleek looking. A gentle pink with black edges that beckoned to her, how she longed to rub such a fabric across her skin. Once it was properly decontaminated that was.

"I noticed that you've been asking EDI to decontaminate the bathroom. Personal shower time and all. The other towels are too rough for your skin, since you're in your suit all the time. I looked up something that was anti-microbial and bacterial. Absorbent yet that would glide across your skin. I hope you like the pink, well I hope you like it."

There were no words that could express how she felt. He had thought of her and bought her something nice, and personal. Not a new gadget, not some new head wrap, not a new mod for her Omni-tool. A towel and robe set, now she could relax in the bathroom for awhile while she brushed her hair in something that kissed her skin. Tears began to form in the Quarians eyes as she sniffled.

"No one has ever done something like this for me before, it's beautiful Jason. Thank you so much, I'm going to use it tonight!" Moving quickly across the gap Tali wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging Jason tightly.

She longed to be able to press her lips to his face, but…this was good enough. He smelled of a strong human cologne and just him. Whatever scent that was uniquely his filled the olfactory port of her mask and she breathed it in deeply.

"You're welcome I had hoped you'd like it." She pulled away and sat back rubbing her fingers over the material. She couldn't wait to see what it felt like.

"Once again thank you Shepard, I mean you didn't have to." The thought of what was to come next floated through Tali's mind. Was this his way of saying she meant something more to him than just a crew mate?

The next words out of Shepards mouth made her heart sink. "You're my friend Tali. How could I not think of you? You're like a…well I consider you my little sister if anything. Not that you cant protect yourself but, we're that close."

_Sister? Friends? _Tali felt like someone had just popped a hole in her suit and pushed her into a pile of garbage.

"Little sister…that's cute Jason." She was thankful he couldn't see her face, see the forlorn expression she now wore.

Shepard merely grinned at her and shook his head, as she gathered the box and placed the set back inside. "I'm going to go take a shower now." Tali tried to make her voice sound cheerful as Shepard began to follow her to the door.

"Oh, well sure I'm going to just watch some vids or something. Feel free to join me if you arent too tired." Leaning against the frame of his bookstand he gave her that same smile that just minutes before made her body feel like it was on fire.

Now Tali stood there hands trembling as she swallowed hard fighting tears. "Thanks again Shepard." Reaching out she hugged him once more, this time her arms wrapping around his chest. She breathed in one last time, letting him go disappearing out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After gathering her things from her room, Tali made the trip back up to the bathrooms musing over thoughts in her head. How could she be so stupid? Shepard would never want someone like her. She was still thinking like a child to even think a Human would want a relationship with a Quarian.

"Tali'Zorah the restroom is in optimal clean condition for you to use." EDI's voice chimed as she entered the elevator.

She knew her voice would betray her but Tali didn't care. "Thank you EDI, I appreciate that."

There was silence in the elevator during the short ride up but before the door opened EDI spoke again, her voice quieter and more serene this time. "Your voice patterns indicate stress and sadness. Would you like me to alert Yeoman Kelly Chambers?"

Damn. Even the damned AI knew when she was heartbroken. One part of Tali wanted to call EDI a bosh'tet and to stop analyzing her voice patterns. Her emotions and her problems were something only organics felt and to stay out of it. She knew that wasn't right and it took all her strength to sound a little chipper as she answered.

"No thanks EDI I'm fine, just tired is all." It was a lie and the AI probably knew it but didn't press her.

"Alright, have a nice shower." With that the doors opened and Tali made her way to the restroom beginning the long process of stripping down.

Belts, buckles and fasteners came loose as she came out of her suit piece by piece. The air though warm made goosebumps appear on her flesh as she sighed gently from the feeling of air. The last thing to go was her mask and head wrap and, as she finally pulled it off, the decompressing sound of air, loud in the deathly quiet bathroom she looked at herself.

She dragged a hand down her oval shaped face colored a purplish-blue. Lips a darker color she pursed them and made a kissing sound as she rubbed fingertips over them gently. Almond shaped eyes were silver and stared back at her as she took a deep breath, the same hand trailing down a long neck. Her skin was mottled in a few places on her face, across the bridge of her nose and her forehead.

A slender nose and plump lips, ears coming to a point. She was beautiful at least by Quarian standards but what would Shepard have said? Why did it matter to her anymore she was a "sister" to him. The feelings welled up again and she slammed her hand down on the icy cold sink.

"Ow! Ow! Keelah! Why did I do that!" She shook her hand around in the air and growled looking at it. No damage but damn did it sting.

Her shoulder length silver hair looked matted and she tried to finger comb it with no success, would she truly be beautiful to anyone? The thoughts came once again, and though she tried in vain to push them from her mind Tali found herself moving zombie like toward the shower turning it on and letting the thoughts and ideas take over her mind.

Shepard would never love her. He was a Human and she was a Quarian. She had a "weak immune system" and was "fragile". Too much effort to try to make her well and keep her healthy would go into their relationship. He wouldn't be able to touch her or hold hands all the time like he could with Miranda, or Jack…even Samara!

He probably wasn't even into other races. Hell he dated Ashley and not Liara when Liara was interested in him as well. Standing underneath the warm spray of water, Tali let herself cry.

The sobs heaving her chest in and out as she gasped for breath, the warm water and tears gliding down her face as she let out all the frustration, anger, sorrow and pain she held inside for so long.

Her people were a plague on the universe, they roamed around salvaging what they needed and, moving on. They had been run out from their home world and, now had no clear way of getting back. Some part of her truly believed that they might never get back. All races told the scary story of how the stupid Quarians tried to play god with an AI and how it turned on them, to their children. Booted from the council races and doomed to be on their own forever, because of the mistake of creating the Geth.

Why would she ever think to find love and happiness in the arms of someone who was not one of her own people? Maybe, they were right? For all their mechanical and technical prowess they had developed the Geth and for 350 years they had been paying for it. Whenever a Geth attack happened on a planet, the increase of attacks on Quarians had been right behind it.

Rubbing her nose Tali opened her eyes to see that she was on the floor of the shower. The warm water still beating down on her skin now felt harsh and, she reached for her specialized mixtures and began rubbing her skin with them. She washed her hair, enjoying the light smell it now carried and stepped from the water turning it off.

Shepard's towel called to her and for a moment she was tempted to not use it, but that was silly. The rough texture of terry cloth would irritate her skin. Picking up the material it slid effortlessly and fell through her fingers. She was amazed at how it soaked up water and made her feel so secure. Wrapping herself in the robe she now sat on a small bench in the bathroom and began to brush her hair.

No more crying. No more being sad. The man she thought she loved, simply didn't love her the way she wanted him to. That happened all the time right? She certainly had watched vids about these sort of fated romances, not that hers was exactly that. As she began to place her body back in her suit Tali silently prayed.

_Keelah, I know I'm not the last person in the galaxy to feel what I do now. I just wish there was someone, anyone I don't care who was out there for me. _

_I want to be loved and know that I am loved. True, I am on a suicide mission but; isn't it everyones right to feel wanted? _

_I have no one in this galaxy anymore. My mother is dead, my…father is gone. I just want, I just need, someone to hold me._

As she stood looking at her face for the last time tonight, Tali tied her hair back and licked her lips. "Be strong Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, your time will come."

With that the hiss and whoosh of her mask being replaced filled the bathroom.


	2. Reaper IFF and what?

**Whoo I love story alerts so thank you to those who have put me on alert! I promise to upload at least every day. Gonna work super hard! As I said before nothing but the idea of this story belongs to me, all else belongs to Bioware. (Lucky bosh'tets!) Remember that reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading.**

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

"Quarian." A deep voice called to Tali in her dreams, making her smile slightly as she turned over on her mattress.

"Quarian, Battle master Shepard calls for us." A heavy hand fell on her shoulder shaking her roughly rousing her from sleep.

Blinking sleepily Tali let her eyes adjust as she stared into the face of Grunt. "What?"

He let out a gruff sounding noise as he pulled the blanket from her tossing it aside. "Get to the Debriefing Room, Shepard calls for us."

Stretching out her arms Tali listened to her spine pop in various places before coming to stand in front of Grunt. He eyed her watchfully, arms crossed over her chest as he sized her up and down.

"Is there some reason you're staring at me like that?" Turing her back on the Krogan she picked up her blanket folding it neatly placing it on the edge of her bed.

She heard Grunt sniff the air and then turn his heavily booted feet toward the door. "You talk in your sleep, you know." He had already begun walking down the hall toward the elevator.

Tali stood up straight so fast that the blood rushed from her head to her feet making her feel dizzy. Sucking in a breath, she rushed after Grunt who was holding the elevator door open for her. Fairly out of breath she stood in front of him as the doors closed, the urge to reach out and shake his shoulders making her arms tremble.

"What do you mean? You were standing there long enough? What did you hear Grunt?" If he could see her face now it was etched in worry, she was positive that her eyes were bugging out from her skull.

Grunt laughed a deep hearty sound as he turned around pressing a button for the Armory, Tech Lab and Debriefing room floor. "I stood there long enough to hear many things…Tali."

He actually said her name this time. Raising an eyebrow, Tali breathed deep calming herself as she stood beside Grunt trying to make her voice as pleasant as possible. "Grunt, what was I saying?"

Shaking his head the Krogan couldn't understand why she just didn't ask for what she wanted. "You don't want me to tell anyone, I know this much already and I won't."

Very true because obviously it was something embarrassing Tali wanted to press further but; Grunt seemed not to want to talk anymore and simply stared at the doors.

Before they exited the doors, he put his hand out stopping her, turning his peach colored face sideways. "You should feel honored that Shepard thinks of you as family, that love is stronger than what is given during a mating."

Putting his hand down Grunt simply walked from the elevator to the debriefing room leaving Tali standing in the elevator.

_What does he know!_ Thinking to herself as she rubbed at her arms before stepping out. Yeoman Chambers greeted her with a smile and a wave.

"Tali'Zorah!" She ran up to Tali placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you have to get to Shepard but I am making appointments for counseling. Everyone else has a slot would you like to go after or before Jacob? He's the last one."

Counseling? Tali needed no one to talk to especially not someone who wouldn't understand her and… the bright smile on the woman's face made her grin inside her mask. Kelly was only trying to help and, make sure everyone could sort through his or her own feelings.

"I can go last that's fine Kelly." She patted the woman's shoulder and began to walk off.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright everyone listen up! We're going after that Reaper IFF; Joker has already plotted the coordinates. I don't feel right about this, Dr. Chandana's team has stopped reporting in and we all know what that means."

"Bastards are dead and something finished 'em off." Zaeed spoke up his slight British accent clipping the air.

Jack snorted her arms crossed over her chest though everything was still out.

"After we get the IFF it's time to head into the Omega 4 Relay Shepard. Are we ready for that?" Miranda's slightly annoying voice (To Tali anyway) popped in. Her hands on her curvy hips flashed a flirt sign at Shepard.

Tali felt her face grow hot she wanted to hate Miranda. One for being Cerberus and two for trying to gain the attention of Shepard. Looking over at the Commander, he didn't pay attention to the Cerberus operative but simply continued to talk.

"I should hope we all are. Personal missions are out the way and we all have our eyes on the prize."

"The Cheerleader might be a little scared Shepard, maybe she should stay back for this one?" Jack sneered at Miranda who simply rolled her eyes at the strong biotic.

A flash of blue streamed over Jack's flesh as Shepard slammed his fist down on the table. "Enough you, two. Getting tired of that game you two play."

Garrus and Jacob grinned at each other, as Mordin simply shook his head mumbling something about human female hormones.

"Jack and Tali." Shepard's strong voice rang out as he pointed at the two. "I want you two with me, are you ready?"

Jack shook her head, and as Shepard looked over at Tali, she felt the same tingling that she had before. Why wouldn't it go away? "I'm ready Shepard."

Nodding his head Shepard looked around the room. "This is it people, not too long after this we're going to face what we've been waiting for. Stay frosty."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tali felt as they entered the field around the Derelict Reaper, the ship began to shake under turbulence and she held onto one of the beams in the CIC. Looking at the cockpit, she could hear Shepard talking to Joker.

"What's with all the chop Joker?" He gripped the back of Jokers chair.

"Doing my best. The winds gusting to 500 KPH." The pilot jerked around a bit but kept a steady hand on the ship as he slowly tried to bring it under control. "There's a second ship alongside the Reaper. It's not transmitting any IFF, but the ladar transmits its silhouette as Geth."

Tali felt her heartbeat a tad bit faster; she hardly noticed her fingers curling into the beam as she gritted her teeth. _Keelah, Shepard chose me to go in. I will avenge you this day father._

"I guess we know why the science team stopped reporting in." The ship finally came to a standstill as Joker and the Commander talked a bit more.

Turning away Tali made her way down the shuttle with Jack already inside waiting on them, Shepard was close behind and as they got ready to head down, he looked up at Tali sitting across from them.

"You alright?" He was wearing his blood dragon armor so she couldn't see his face but from the tone of his voice, she knew he was worried.

"I'm fine Shepard. Geth don't scare me and I've wanted to take some down ever since what happened on the Alarei." Her father's death. Tali stared straight at Jason and he gave her a thumb up as the shuttle finally came to rest on the Reaper.

XxXxXxXx

They entered slowly Shepard picking up random credits here and there; he stopped at a terminal to listen to Dr. Chandana talk about how the Reaper had the crew paranoid. Their fear was irrational to him as it was dead; Tali shook her head at the man before he spoke quieter.

**Privately, I can't deny the atmosphere. The angles of the walls seem to press down on you. I find myself clenching my teeth.**

A shiver ran down Tali's spine as she took up her place behind Shepard as they moved down another short hall toward another work log.

…**Chandana has been staring at the samples for hours. He says he's "listening" to them.**

Even Jack stepped sideways quickly looking behind her as she glanced from Shepard to Tali. The biotic had an angry look on her face but her body betrayed her nervousness. As they approached a door, leading into the main part of the ship it gave a slight shake, almost toppling Tali off her feet.

Joker came in over their comm systems. "Normandy to shore party!"

"What just happened?" Shepard touched his ear looking around him as he spoke.

Joker's voice was sounding quiet flushed. "The Reaper just put up kinetic barriers. I don't think we can get through from our side."

"As curious as I am about the Reaper's, I'd rather not be trapped inside one." Jack gave a nod of her head in agreement. Tali assumed it was about not being trapped in one, rather than her curiosity.

"We'll have to take down the barrier generators from in here. Any idea where they are?" Shepard turned back to the door, holding a hand to his ear waiting for a response.

Just like him to be so calm and collected Tali thought as she watched him, glancing over at Jack the female had her eyes on Shepards rear end, before she noticed Tali looking at her. The Human female simply shrugged her shoulders fingers moving about on her gun.

EDI's voice piped in now directing Shepard. "At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is likely the wreck's mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now. Be advised. This core is also maintaining the Reapers altitude."

"So that means when we take down the barriers, the ship falls into the planets core." He sighed rubbing the top of his mask.

"And that means everyone dies. Yeah, I got it." Joker and his usual sarcastic tone.

"If any helmsman can pull us off before this thing reaches crush depth, it's you. We'll make a sweep for survivors and pick up whatever data we can." Tali smiled, as Shepard stroked Joker's ego, not that it needed any work.

A few dead bodies were on the floor as they entered. The smell was horrendous and for the moment, Tali turned off her ability to sniff the outside world as they passed them. Another work log and two men went on about a scenario at a wedding. They thought it strange that they remembered the same thing.

"It sounds like the Reaper was affecting their minds." That only meant one thing and she didn't have to say it aloud.

**Indoctrination.**

They moved further on but not before the tale-tell moaning of what was to come gave them away.

"Husks!" Jack cried as she looked around for cover.

"There are high pressure tanks by the husks Shepard. Do you want me to blow them up?" Taking it upon himself Shepard blew the thing sky high just as three husks made their way around the corner.

Their blue and black mottled skin made her own flesh crawl as she aimed her shotgun on one advancing toward her. Its head flying from its shoulders leaving no blood as it hit the ground sharply. A few more scrambled toward them and in a straight line. Jack let free a shockwave tearing them limb from limb as they waited for more to show up. It grew quiet once more and Shepard took a deep breath signaling them on.

"I though Geth made these husks things?" Jack looked toward Tali as she spoke.

"Geth origin never made sense to me. This confirms its Reapers." They made their way down a small walkway and soon more of them came. A flaming red husk sprinted towards them with two more regular husks on its heels.

One well placed shotgun blast and the red one exploded taking the other two with it. The fight was quick especially with Chikitta vas Paus gunning down the husks every time one of them poked their heads out.

Another work log. The men were experiencing headaches and seeing things, if only they knew what was happening to them. Once they reached the top of the Reaper two shots fired from seemingly nowhere taking out two husks.

"Sniper!" Jack called as she backed up quickly looking for a vantage point.

The whole situation made Tali tense up more. First, they were on a supposedly "dead" Reaper, the Geth were here and now a sniper appeared as well? She kept a tighter grip on her shotgun as they moved forward. Clean shots both of them, hardly any black husk blood at all.

"I'll take this." Shepard said as he scanned a rifle for valuable tech.

A creeping feeling crept over Tali as they moved down two main aisles. Something was coming, more husks more than likely but she moved closer to Shepard touching his arm letting him know that something might be up.

"Got a feeling?" He asked her gently.

"More like I know something big is coming." True to her word, husks began to come out the woodwork as they descended on the trio. Shepard firing quick blasts from his assault rifle with her and Jack on shotguns.

The biotic quickly holstered her rifle and began to use her skills back to back. Blowing the husks sky high as they came closer to her. More, more, and dear Keelah was that really a…scion?

All three of them let loose a string of curses as Tali let Chikitta loose. The drone flying about making quick work of any husks in its way.

"Blow the tanks near it! Blow the tanks!" Shepard screamed as he opened fire, motioning towards the high-pressure valves on either sides of the scion.

The massive blows worked down its armor but another group of husks felt like washing over her. Tali watched as Shepard made quick work of them blasting the insides (or what was left) of the husks onto the floor in front of her. With most of them, dead it was time to work on the scion. Deploying more drones, they swarmed the scion, quickly pelting it with their rounds.

"I've got this." Shepard announced taking out his Viper sniper rifle, he took cover firing repeating rounds at the scion until it finally keeled over.

One last work log it seemed and Shepard shook his head as he pushed the button. A researcher went on about how Chandana said he ship was dead. Dead gods could dream, and how they were warping reality making it real to them.

**He knows now. He's tuned in on our dream. If I close my eyes, I can feel him. I can feel every one of us.**

The very thought of being turned and tuned into some mindless being made her feel as though she needed to be off this thing now. True the workers had been here for months and she only here minutes but what if? No, she couldn't think like that.

"Tali!" Shepard called to her harshly she noticed they had moved up front. "Keep up!" His voice was harsh but she knew he was worried about her safety and she quickly caught up nodding her apologies.

A platform was nearby and Shepard stopped to look at it, looking back to Tali.

"Dragon's teeth your people call them correct? They were on Eden Prime when the Geth used them."

"See how the room is arranged? They treated this thing like some kind of altar." Shepard looked about taking in the sights as he noticed how objects were arranged and placed.

"That doesn't seem right. No one in their right mind would want this." In their right mind, these people were not that was certainly the case. Especially having been here for so long.

"They were being indoctrinated, but we aren't going to let those machines use their corpses like this." Moving away they went deeper into the ship, Shepard quickly bypassed a door and was told by a Cerberus announcement that it had to equalize the pressure in the same room to match the adjacent.

Looking about a moaning sound could be heard but quickly two shots were fired making massive holes in the husks head. Looking around a bright flashlight shone down from a platform and what stood up surprised Tali.

A Geth! It had pieces of what looked like N7 armor strapped to his chest and, it looked down on them curiously.

"Shepard-Commander." It regarded them and then palmed its sniper rifle walking away, to leave the three staring at each other in amazement.

The Geth had not fired on them and it… saved Shepard. Saved them really, they were going to be victims of a sneak attack. Geth didn't do those sorts of things, and it was alone how was that? Tali clenched her teeth and stared hard at the place where the Geth stood. What was going on?

"Geth talk?" Jack asked curiously looking back from Shepard to Tali. It had called Shepard by rank and name right out.

"It shouldn't be able to talk. A single Geth has no more intelligence than a Varren." Her voice was firm as she spoke looking directly at Shepard. Oh, if they caught that thing and if they could she would love to rip into it and find out how it was able to do that.

Moving down the stairs the husks came in full force now two scions backing them up as they fired their biotic pulses at them. One of the pulses rocked Shepard bringing down his shields; an abomination blew up on his left completely taking them out as he scrambled for cover. Jack was using shockwave to keep most of the masses at bay. Rushing some and completely decimating others, she wasn't enough force to keep the scions at bay though. Shepard distributed squad disruptor armor, Tali crept in behind one of the scions getting off three quick shotgun blasts and with Shepards heavy assault at his head they made quick work of them.

"Easy as pie." He said climbing the stairs to have an abomination rush out at him. He quickly pulled out his pistol taking shots.

With those down, her drone made quick work of what was left and together the three moved on.

Battling through waves of husks and three more scions, they finally reached the walkway to where the mass effect core was hidden away. Tali lost her shields twice and had to take cover to regain them back. It was a scary thing knowing the moaning sounds were about to bear down on you, thankfully they always kicked back into play quickly. Jack was being overwhelmed but blasted anything away from her, before giving a scream and firing rapidly with her pistol.

When it was all said and done, Shepard had black blood on his armor as he looked at the two of them. "We're good?"

"If you call this good." Jack snipped out as she indicated her blood soaked pants, her biotics were still flaring but her body was becoming tired.

A quick bypass and the doors flew open. "The Reaper IFF. " Tali pointed it out to Shepard who quickly palmed it.

"The mass effect core should be in here, now we have to blow this thing and make a run for it." Shepard moved to pull his shotgun from his back, craning his neck around.

"I wonder what happened to that Geth." Jack mused aloud as she took up a place beside Shepard.

"Good riddance." Tali murmured as she looked behind her, wondering silently where that mysterious thing went as well.

The door before them opened and what should be standing at the mass effect console? The talking Geth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It moved its hands over the console and made short work of the barrier separating them from the mass effect core, as it turned to seemingly flee Tali raised her hands to shoot but it was brought down by a waiting husk.

"Tali leave the Geth alone we have more pressing matters." Shepard yelled back at her as the husks moved in.

He stormed the room with Jack right behind him, blowing the husks out of the way. The mass effect core had sealed itself away. The fighting didn't last soon and after awhile the shield blocking the core would open up.

"Watch my back." Shepard called to them as he fired away on the core.

Once again, the husks tramped upon them and twice more they beat they back as the core opened. Firing the last shot Shepard backed away quickly as the core sputtered smoke and electric blasts. Jack advanced on the Geth poking at it with her foot.

"What do we do with thing Shepard?" She eyed Tali knowing the Quarian would say something.

Tali was shocked. How dare she even suggest! No! "Leave it here! You know what they are! If it gets into the Normandy's computer…" The ground below them shaking violently she rocked about wildly.

The same agonizing moaning came from behind them. "Fuck me." Jack spit out.

"You said so yourself, no one's ever found one intact." Shepard glanced at Tali she could see the determined look on his face.

Was he that crazy? No, she could not allow this, but it wasn't her ship. Shepard wasn't that stupid was he? "That's true, but…I'm not sure it's worth the risk, Shepard."

He moved back towards the Geth grabbing one arm. "There's no time to debate it Tali, help me!"

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Clenching her teeth tight Tali picked up the adjacent arm as Joker announced he was coming in for them. Jack held up the rear shooting the husks that were moving in, the damned thing was heavy and she grunted along trying to move the Geth along as fast as Shepard was.

Out on the bridge the Normandy appeared. "Toss it into the ship!" Taking one arm, they swung the Geth the absence of gravity they watched it sail effortlessly into the hold of the ship.

"Tali jump!" She took a step back leaping from the edge of the platform and into the ship. Glancing down at the Geth it's seemingly still body laid there, arms reaching out for her.

Tali had the strongest urge to kick the Geth from the ship, she could always say it was an accident right? Licking her lips, she reached out her foot, the tip of her toes on the Geth's head as she began to slide it out the door when Jack hit the ground next to her. Shepard was close behind and; the two stood in the doorway looking down at her.

"Joker, go!" Shepard called out as he closed the doors, the Normandy tearing away from the Reaper falling into the planets core.


	3. We Are All Geth

**I really couldnt get this chapter to behave right on here and it irritated me greatly! The statement beginning with - are Legion thinking the exchange of "data" (hehe) between him and Shepard. I really didnt think this was necessary at first but, I actually wanted to once I got to this level on the game once more. So here it is and please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tali was pacing in her room if she could bite on her nails she would but now she was rubbing her hands over her mask in a nervous fashion. Oh, Keelah why didn't she give a quick kick and send the thing flying from the ship? Sure Shepard would have been mad at her, but keeping the thing aboard just didn't make sense to her. She was expecting the worse; her father had experimented on the Geth and tried to reassemble them and look where that got him.

No, she had to find some way to destroy it or malfunction it permanently without Shepard knowing. He certainly wouldn't activate it upon the ship would he? No, he saw them in action. Unthinking, no mercy, and they wouldn't stop until they had been put down. Tali wasn't about to sit on a ship with her enemy, and just wait for it to hack EDI and kill them all.

Tonight, when no one was looking she was going to make sure that the only thing the Geth could be used for was scrap metal.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think we should talk about the Geth you discovered Shepard. For now we stored it in EDI's AI core." Miranda crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the holographic projection of the Geth in the comm room.

"No way." Jacob put his hands down on the desk. "I saw enough of these things on Eden Prime. Space it." Shepard looked back and forth between the two.

Her black leather outfit was tight and the holes on the sides showed ample skin as Miranda walked closer to Shepard hoping to appeal to any greedy side he may have. "Cerberus has a long standing bounty for an intact Geth. Trust me, it's significant."

Crossing lean biceps over each other Shepard stared at the projection. "I've killed hundreds of these things, but never spoke to one. It saved our lives, and I've never heard one talk. Why?"

"Reactivating it is a risk. Make sure it's in humanity best interest and not your curiosity."

"I think our best interests involve spacing it." Jacob was adamant about the way he saw the Geth.

"Im not deciding anything till I know what we have here. Im starting it up and interrogating it." With that the two Cerberus operatives were dismissed.

Jacob shook his head, a scowl on his face. "Tali's gonna freak when she hears this."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

- Determining status of mobile unit…

- Beginning complete overview…

-Analysis: Minimal damage, unit requires brief charge

-Overview: Unable to procure a source for charge, contact with peaceful Creators or Shepard-Commander unavailable

-Self Destruct?

-Consensus being reached…

-Consensus status interrupted

-Charge accumulating…

The Geth found themselves standing up facing the one they had been looking for. Behind a barrier albeit but nonetheless standing in front of Shepard Commander. His arms were crossed over his chest as he took in the mobile platform.

"Can you understand me?" Shepard Commander spoke slowly as if they couldn't understand his language.

"Yes." Simple question. Simple answer.

"Are you going to attack me?"

-Reason for kinetic barrier acquired. Humans afraid of Geth, reason understood.

"No."

"You said my name aboard the Reaper. Do you know me?"

-Personal knowledge of Shepard-Commander not acquired

-Extranet knowledge of Shepard-Commander obtained

-Downloading information deemed "new"

-Download complete…

"We know of you."

-Shepard-Commander's posture indicate slight curiosity

-Analyzing amount of threat at the time…

-10% chance of being terminated…

-Achieving consensus on next plan of action…

-Consensus achieved

-Mobile platform shall perform no action

"You mean I've fought a lot of Geth."

-Analyzing data…

-Confirmed Shepard has fought approximately 2,456 Heretics

-Confirmed Shepard has not fought nor been in contact with Geth

"We have never met."

"No, you and I havent. But I've met other Geth."

-Shepard-Commander moves out of curiosity and slight irritation

-Mimicking movements

-Correct Shepard-Commander's assumption of meeting Geth, assumption of Commander is incorrect

"We are all Geth, and we have not met you."

-Elaborate

"You are Shepard. Commander. Alliance. Human. Fought Heretics. Killed by Collectors. Rediscovered on the Old Machine."

-Surprised reaction

-Shepard-Commanders blood pressure increased 5%

-Achieving consensus…

-Shepard-Commander in no immediate danger, normal Human reaction

"You seem to know a lot about me."

"Extranet data sources. Insecure broadcasts. All organic data sent out is received. We watch you."

"You watch me or you watch organics?"

"Yes."

-Facial patterns indicate rising stress level

-Determining course of action…

-Answering appropriately..

"Both."

"What about the Old Machines you mentioned before? You mean the Reapers?"

-Compiling data specific to question…

-Data download complete

-Relaying specific data

"Reaper. A superstitious title originating with the Protheans. We call those entities Old Machines."

-Shepard-Commander stress level lowering…

-Heart rate and blood pressure lowering in tandem

-Levels indicate a normal, relaxed Human

-Simple curious questions

-Preparing for next inquiry…

"Are the Reapers a threat to you too?"

-Inquiry a reason to work together, Shepard-Commander willing to work with Geth?

-Inquiry to be answered…

"Yes."

"Why would they attack other machines?"

-Geth sentient beings

-Relate such data at a non-critical time

"We are different from them. Outside their plans."

"What did you mean by Heretics?"

-Compiling data on Heretics

-Give data on difference between Geth and Heretics

-Question assumption brought forth

-Give reason for being found on the Old Machine, avoid topic of uselessness later

-Heretic virus found

-Determining course of action…

-Shepard-Commander not yet "trusting" of Geth

-Stockpiling data for later moment marked as URGENT

-Relaying specific data

"Geth build our own future. The Heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future. They are no longer apart of us. We were studying the Old Machines hardware to protect our future."

"What future are the Geth building?"

-Secure data

"Ours."

"Will anyone else be affected by what you're doing?"

-Anyone else meaning "organics"

-Conceiving consensus…

-Consensus achieved

"If they involve themselves, they will."

"So you aren't allied with the Reapers?"

-Shepard-Commander moving forward consensus being achieved within Shepard-Commander

-Mimic movements

"We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

"You want to join us? Fine." The kinetic barrier around them came down as Shepard took a step back. "What do I call you?"

-Name implies individual

-Geth are not individuals

"Geth."

"I mean you. Specifically."

-Shepard-Commander gesturing towards mobile platform, inquiring name of mobile platform

-Mimic gesture while answering said inquiry

"We are all Geth."

"What is the name of the individual in front of me called?"

"There is no individual. We are Geth. There are currently 1,183 programs active within this platform."

-AI on board ship analyzing system

-Preparing to resist hack attempt and return hacking if necessary

"My name is Legion, for we are many."

"That seems appropriate."

-Acquiring source of data…

-Researching religions of sentient beings in galaxies…

-Quote Found…

-Legion: division of Roman army usually consisting of 3,000 to 6,000 soldiers

-"Legion" referring to many demons in one man

-Metaphor can be found as amusing by organic beings

"Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth. We will integrate into the Normandy."

-Hand held towards us in passive manner

-Handshake: Short ritual in which two organics grasp each others right hand, often accompanied by brief up and down movement of grasped hands.

-Searching for meaning…

-Meaning found: Confirmation of written contract, promise or deal. Also, used in greeting…

-Performing action…

"We anticipate the exchange of data."


	4. The Meeting

**Story alerts and reviews? You are too kind! I want to thank you all for giving me positive feedback and being interested in this little musing of mine! I hope it turns out in way that everyone is satisfied with what is going on. Without further ado chapter 4! I also figured that everytime Legion was talking I didnt need to go through a thought process, perhaps that was just a one time thing and seeing it all the time would be monotonous in a way. Let me know what you all think though. **

Tali gathered a few supplies she would be needing tucking them into a small sack as she took a deep breath looking around. Of course she realized EDI could see her but she would wipe the data and make sure to disable the camera without alerting anyone when she made her way to the core. There was a maintenance shaft leading from Engineering to the AI core, pulling the strap over her head Tali took a deep breath and stepped out of her room.

Hallway clear. The door to Engineering opened revealing no one inside, she tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as she put a foot on the ladder about to climb inside.

"Tali'Zorah is there some sort of maintenance issue that needs to be addressed?" EDI's voice popped in just as she had half her body in the shaft.

"I was just checking things out EDI, making sure I n=knew every inch of the ship I stay in here so often you know." She hoped her voice sound convincing enough.

"I can assure you there is nothing going on with the ship. Your upgrades along with those by Jacob and Garrus have made me run at optimal capacity." If an AI could sound suspicious EDI's voice was exactly that at the moment.

"Well it never hurts to take a look now does it EDI? I like to be fully acquainted with every ship. It's how a tech works you know…especially a Quarian tech!" She held her breath waiting for EDI to respond, and hopefully she didn't alert Shepard.

"Let me know if you need anything." With that the AI became silent.

Letting out the breath, Tali continued to crawl through the vents looking at her Omni-Tool to se which way to go. Could she really go through with this? Hell yes! Shepard didn't know what he was getting himself into. Sure he had been fighting Geth for a long time but; he didn't know them like she did. She was a Quarian this battle was personal. Here it was the red light shining down from the shaft above her, all she had to do was stop EDI's video feed without alerting anyone. A few taps on her Omni-Tool, oh Keelah firewall.

"Come on faster fingers." The hack was easy enough but now there was a bypass, a 20 code segment one. "You have got to be kidding me."

True it was efficient and no one but Tali could have done this but, it was time consuming. Finally after the 40 second time limit Tali bypassed the system. She closed her eyes waiting for something to backfire. No alerts, no sirens and no mistakes, not that she doubted herself but there could have been a backup system she didn't see.

Crawling through the tunnel she saw the Geth it was laying down on the same table it had been before. Quietly Tali stood up in the AI core, every Quarian was taught from birth that Geth were the enemy. Don't think just kill and disable, they would do you the same favor and not even give it enough time to process in their computer brains. She was doing Sheppard a favor here, the Geth was simply going with programming. Even if it did shoot the husks and save them…and disable the barrier around the room the core was in. Now that was interesting, why would it even consider such a thing?

_Pull it together Tali scientific mind or not, you know it wanted to get onto the Normandy to kill Shepard. _Scanning the Geth with her Omni-tool, Tali pulled a plasma cutter from her bag walking towards the Geth's chest. The piece of N7 armor, it was Shepards. Obviously not apart of it's design, the armor looked like it had been fastened on. Why was that? Shaking her head Tali went over her plan, she was going to open the chest, find a processor, download the data and scrap the Geth. Easy, Cerberus would have nothing and the Flotilla would have whatever information this Geth carried. They were evolving that was for sure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Charge interrupted…

-Creator in close proximity: Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya now known as Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

-Danger approaching, maximum threat!

Legion sat up their flashlight head turning on as they "looked" at the Creator with interest. She had dropped her plasma cutter as they stood up taking a step forward and now she scrambled to find her weapon.

-Weapon search…

-Knife found

-Make sign of non-hostility to prevent further aggression?

-Achieving consensus…

-Consensus achieved

Putting their hands up in the air in a gesture of surrendering Legion took a step backwards, dimming the light so it wasn't so bright in her face. "Creator Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, we mean you no harm."

"How do I know that? And how do you know my name?" Tali's clipped words were whispered harshly, as she held the knife she kept strapped on her leg in a defensive position.

-Level of threat: Knife = 2.5%

- Disable Creator by knowing knife away

-DO NOT TERMINATE! URGENT!

"Shepard-Commander recently visited us, we have briefly spoken to EDI and neither came to harm. We have made an agreement, and shaken hands. Creator Tali'Zorah will come to no harm when we are near." Putting their hands down Legion simply dropped them to their sides and continued to watch Tali.

-Creator Tali'Zorah: Young Quarian approximately 24 years of age

-Reason for interrupting data download and sorting unknown, inquire at a later date

-Personnel Priority: HIGH

Tali licked her lips as she slowly put away her weapon standing near the door to the AI core. The Geth was of course telling the truth they lacked the ability to lie seeing no need for it. (Not that there was but of course organics could see a reason for it) She felt her arms and legs shaking as the Geth simply stared at her it made no, sudden movements and seemed to be judging it's interaction so as to not frighten her. This was weird, this was wrong.

-Creator's movements indicate high stress and nervousness

-Achieving consensus on how to act…

-Offer handshake?

-500 Agree/683 Deny

-Consensus achieved

-Inquire about data interruption

"Creator Tali'Zorah, we have seen that your intentions were to download data not given to you by disabling this mobile platform. Why is this?" Tali had the creeping feeling that the answer she was about to give was not the one, the Geth wanted to hear.

"You are a Geth, you killed my people, drove us from our home world and now kill other organics in the Universe. You don't belong here and Shepard's mind was clouded when he brought you aboard this ship. Certainly when he activated you." She pointed her finger out at them several times as she spoke.

-Creator speaks in anger passed down by other Creators, not rational

-Creator has not had contact with Geth, only Heretics

-Relay data on Heretics

"Creator Tali-" Tali cut him off growling as she spoke.

"Stop calling me Creator! It's a polite term right? We are not on polite terms!"

-No longer referring to Tali as "Creator"

-Refer to other Quarians as Creators?

-Achieving consensus…

-Consensus achieved: Tali does not speak for other Creators, continue to call other Creators as such minus Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

"Tali'Zorah your anger is irrational. You were not alive during The Morning War, therefore the anger you feel towards Geth is not your own."

Tali clenched her hands into fists, she wanted to scream, to cry. How could this machine say something like that to her? Her father, her friends she knew what happened on Haestrom! "Lies! You think I havent fought Geth? They killed my father on the Alarei!"

-Downloading information on Rael'Zorah

-Downloading information on Quarian ship: Alarei

-Download complete…

-Heretic work on Alarei and Haestrom, Geth not involved

"Tali'Zorah, heretics were involved in the attack of Haestrom and the killing of Creators in the Alarei. We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth. Not a Heretic."

Tali places a hand on her hip as she shook her head holding up a hand. "What do you mean you are Legion? Geth and not a Heretic?"

"The Heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future, they are no longer apart of us, and now called Heretics. They wish to destroy organics, and seek the future that the Old Machines will give to them. Geth create our own future, organics fear us. We wish to understand, not incite."

Legion watched as Tali began to pace back and forth, she was thinking and they patiently waited, the flaps on their head moving up and down. They bristled out slightly as she came to a sudden stop and stared at him.

"You're saying that you are a Geth, the ones that we fought before were Heretics. They have a completely different program and…consciousness from you?"

"Yes."

This couldn't be. They split apart? Formed two factions that now had no affiliation with each other? What about this one in front of her? What was so special about him? They were never seen outside the Perseus Veil albeit the attack on the Citadel.

"What about you? You look different from the other Ge- I mean Heretics. Is there some sort of difference?"

"Geth wish to make peace with Creators. Heretics seek to destroy all organic life. We are a mobile platform consisting of 1,183 programs. We have been given a name and are now called Legion."

Tali rolled her eyes. A name? It was a machine and nothing more who would be so stupid as to, well EDI had a name but-. "Who gave you this…name?"

"Shepard-Commander with the assistance of EDI."

Of course why didn't she realize so sooner. Tali was about to speak again when the doors to the AI core opened and there stood Shepard still in his Cerberus uniform.

"Tali. What are you doing in here?"

-Tali'Zorah heart race increased

-Blood Pressure and Oxygen saturation increased

-Fidgeting, overall nervousness

-Compiling data to compare to other organics at a later time

"Tali'Zorah wished to procure data from this mobile platform with force." Tali whipped her head around wanting to shoot the thing where it stood.

Shepard's face went from one of confusion to frustration as he looked at Tali. "You were trying to destroy him?"

"It! I didn't think it was safe to have an activated Geth on board Shepard. We don't know what his programming actually calls for."

Shepard pinched the area between his eyes. "I do. He's here to find me. He opposes the Reapers and the Heretics, he's working with us now."

Tali clenched her teeth behind her mask, hand unconsciously curling into a fist. Was he purposefully calling the machine a "he" just to piss her off? "That's just what it's telling you Shepard. Don't be stupid, we saw what these things can do!"

Turning away from Tali, Shepard looked at Legion. "You can go back to doing whatever it is you were Legion. Tali and I need to have a talk."

"Shepard-Commander. Tali'Zorah." With that the Geth laid back down on the table, it's flashlight head turning off.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I don't care what it says Shepard I know what I feel!" Tali paced back and forth in Shepard's quarters.

"I'm telling you that I know what he told me. He wants to help and build their own future, a peaceful future I might add." Jason had a glass of Whiskey in front of him as he stared up at the Quarian female.

Tali couldn't take this. Why did no one see her way of things? Why did it seem like everyone was against her? "It's a Geth stop calling it a "he" it is an it Jason. When something goes wrong and you find the thing pointing it's rifle in your face, don't say that I was right!"

Tali was about to walk out of the room when she felt someone grab her arm yanking her back. Shepard was peering into her face, his breath was sweet with the gentle tinge of the liquor.

"Don't do this. You trust me so, listen to what I have to say. I know what I've killed before and what Legion is. Legion isn't what they are and were. You have a deep seeded hatred but do you ever think of things from their point of view? A Geth asked a simple question and frightened a Quarian. A question that sparked thousands of deaths. They reacted on the stimulus that was handed to them; I'm not taking sides Tali but you need to see it both ways. Maybe they were justified and maybe they just want peace."

Letting her go, Tali stared at him defiantly. She wished so badly that he could see her face and the anger that she felt now etched on it. "You don't know and feel what I do Shepard. Sure, you're an outside source and maybe you see it differently but I know what I know and nothing will change that. Keep that damned Geth away from me."

Shepard watched as his long time friend stomped out the door and possibly back down to her room near the bottom of the ship. Something inside of Tali twanged as she stood on the elevator, she tried to push it away but Shepards words stayed with her.

What if… he was right?


	5. The Sound of Her Voice

**I want to thank you all for the story alerts and reviews. Seriously I get super excited when I see that and it lets me know you guys are enjoying it! Im having a good time writing this. Well here is chapter 5 and I will do my best to get up 6 tomorrow as well. Im thinking after this I should do a Grunt and Jack story. Those odd pairings I really love, Tali and Legion. grunt and Jack it's just adorable to me. Enjoy!**

The next morning Tali woke up to the sound of arguing in the hallway. A loud crash brought her from sleepily yawning and stretching to sitting upright clutching her chest as her heart beat a mile a minute.

"Fuck you Krogan! All I asked you to do was not mess with my things and look what you've done!" Another crash and the thunderous rumble of a male Krogan filled the air.

"You shouldn't try to hide things female! All I asked was if you had anything to say to me, no need to hide past exploits!" Coming to a slow stand Tali went to her door ready to duck should anything come her way.

Another crash and the sight of a naked Grunt filled her eyes as he backed up the stairs. Tali quickly covered her eyes but saw as he nodded his head at her. Unaware of the fact that Jack had charged up the stairs; the meaty thud of fist meeting flesh was quite loud in the hallway that connected the elevator to Engineering/Port Cargo.

"Fuuuuuck!" Jack held her hand swinging it about wildly in the air, while the blue flash of biotics blazed brighter over her skin.

"Jack." Grunts voice was softer now as he grabbed the female turning her back to his chest restraining her as he examined her hand. "You hit my plates ignorant female."

Never the one to be babied Jack struggled, trying to get free and who should come down the elevator but Shepard and Garrus.

"What the hell is going on here?" The Turian's flanging voice making Jack and Grunt turn their heads.

Everyone knew they were sort of an unofficial couple, but they were still trying to get used to the sight of them "playing" around or even Jack placing the rare kiss on the Krogan's cheek.

"Sorry Shepard, things got out of hand. Jack needs to see Dr. Chakwas though." Grunt stated pointing to her now bruised hand.

"So what was it about?" Shepard looking at Jack as he crossed his arms over his chest. This was the fourth fight this week he had to break up between them.

"Grunt looking through my things Shepard. I got pissed and he didn't want to say he was snooping OR that he was sorry." Jack wretched herself free from Grunt and began to walk past the watching crowd. She was about to push past Garrus when he smiled down at her. "Fuck are you looking at bird boy?"

Putting his hands into the air Garrus stepped out of her way and shook his head in Grunt's direction. "Got your hands full there don't you?"

Grinning Grunt thudded a fist into an open palm. "She's a female of worth. Feisty, brave, tenacious, and loyal. I like that."

"Yes, I can hear you two down there some nights thank you." Tali retreated into her room, walking over to her bed. She smiled as Shepard cleared his throat and asked Grunt to find some clothes, before he scared the ship with his friend.

Four nights ago, she woke up to Jack sleeping on the floor in her room. Apparently her and Grunt had got into it again, Jack had asked EDI to simply tell Grunt she was hiding and would come out later should he have asked. Funny enough he never came looking for her in Tali's room. As the Quarian started to fold her blankets and, fluff her pillow she had to smile at Grunt and Jack. They were cute together; sweet with one another at times and always had each other's backs in battles. They fought and sometimes enough to draw blood from one another, but she'd often times catch Jack running her palm down his face and cupping his chin.

"_I've never really had anyone to call my own." She cupped his chin and made him look at her; the first time Tali ever saw the Pureblood Krogan look away from someone._

"_I know what you feel female." He gave a deep sniff. "It's pungent when you're around me." _

Tali remembered pressing herself against the wall, trying to quiet her breathing as she watched

them intensely. She remembered how moist her lips felt, the slippery feel of her body as

She watched Grunt possessively grab Jack's throat pulling her body toward him.

"_If I ever smell you on another, catch __this __scent when you're with someone." His eyes glaring at her, as a smile came up on Jack's lips. _

"_What?" This was a game they played she liked being told what to do. Someone else in control for a while._

"_I'll kill him. Rip him limb from limb and then…" _

Sitting down on her bed Tali sighed. She knew what came next and Mordin had wanted to see Jack, instead she took off rather slowly and told him they were "occupied" which only made the Salarian scientist rush down to the lowest level of the ship to "collect research data." To be held like that, touched fiercely in a way that you knew you were wanted. No one understood her plight, how you could never feel another's skin on your own.

"Tali." Whipping her head up Tali found herself face to face with Shepard. "We need to talk."

"I'm listening." Still sitting on the bed, Tali folded her hands in her lap mask pointed towards Shepard to let him know she was paying attention.

"I wanted to check on you. After yesterday and all I mean… I didn't want to seem rude but you know, perhaps in a way I was right." He came to stand in front of her crossing his arms over his chest.

Raising an eyebrow Tali noticed he was in his armor, usually he ran around the ship talking to everyone, or just relaxing in the mess hall in his Cerberus uniform. "Why are you wearing your armor Shepard?"

Grinning at her, Shepard licked his lips. He opted out of his Dragon armor today, and instead wore another set with his visor over one eye. Blue orbs stared down at Tali as he cleared his throat. "Well, that's what I was coming down here for."

Coming to a stand Tali put her hands up and walked towards the door of her room. "If it has anything to do with that Geth, my answer is no." She was looking back at Shepard when she walked straight into Legion.

"Tali'Zorah." Cool hands gripped her shoulders settling her as she rubbed the front of her mask, wishing it was her hand touching her face. Once she realized who was still holding her, Tali whipped her body away from the Geth.

"Don't touch me." Acid voice as she pushed past Legion.

"We did not mean to make contact longer than intentioned. You seemed to not notice us and we-" Cutting him off Shepard put a hand on the Geth's shoulder.

"I got her Legion." Catching up to Tali before she reached the elevator Shepard touched her arm. "I'm your Commanding Officer; I'm not asking you, I'm telling you that you will work with Legion. We are going to help him."

"So you're going to pull rank? Very nice. Help him with what exactly? Tell him to compute it out."

Taking a step forward Legion spoke. "We have not yet reached a consensus on what path to take. Shepard-Commander may offer input. He has requested that we work together as we have mutual goals. Team building exercise."

Oh, to be free of this suit and this mask! Tali had thought about a clear mask for a while and maybe this was the perfect time to think of how to go about making one. "Fine. Commander Shepard. Where are we going exactly?"

Giving her shoulder a playful thump Shepard's smile returned. "To a place you'll love."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Alert, this facility has little air or gravity. Geth require neither." Legion stood facing his "comrades" making his announcement.

"Won't we be detected? Don't they have intrusion alarms?" Shepard pulled his assault rifle forth looking back and forth, as he took point.

"Sensors have been reduced. We have infiltrated their wireless network and filled it with random bits. The Heretics will be scrubbing this junk data. They have portioned themselves into local networks working in parallel; any alarms we set off will be limited to one room. Uploading the virus in the main core however will send a station wide alert."

"Well let's get going then." Tali pulled her shotgun forth, she wasn't about to walk with Legion behind her and point was always Shepard's job.

Shepard nodded at her about to take off when Legion spoke up. "Shepard-Commander. We concluded that destruction of this station was the only resolution to the Heretic question. There is now a second option."

_Second-guessing themselves? Keelah, it's worse than we thought. _Tali looked from Legion to an obviously slightly irked Shepard.

"Their virus can be repurposed. If released into the stations network, the Heretics will be re-written to accept our truth."

Tali almost balked at the suggested, the problem of Heretics would be taken care of but? "Either way these Geth will be taken care of. However, Shepard, think about this. If you rewrite these Geth, they'll rejoin the others. Legion's Geth will be stronger. Can we trust them not to attack us in the future?"

It was insane to even re-write them in her eyes. More Geth, though yes now they wanted peace and the ability to "create" their own future Tali wanted nothing to do with any re-writing. Blow the base and the six million Geth, Heretics whatever they were would be taken care of.

"Heretics. They are Heretics Tali'Zorah not Geth. Geth-" Waving her hand about Tali groaned.

"Yes! Yes, we know. Geth create their own future." She was already tired of hearing the difference, to her there was none.

"Affirmative."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Taking a step back, Shepard was looking for a good explanation.

Legions lower head flaps turned out slightly, all of them collapsing against his head simultaneously. "We did not know the virus was complete. It is. It can be used against the true Geth at any time. Our arrival was timely."

Shepard sucked in a breath motioning toward Legion, though he was looking at Tali from the corner of his eye. "They're your people, Legion. You must have an opinion."

At the mention of an opinion, the Geth's emoticon eyebrows lifted themselves to look like he was raising eyebrows. "This is new data. We have not yet reached a consensus. We will process at the mission proceeds."

"I wouldn't want to brainwash an organic species. I can't see treating the Geth differently." Luckily, he was prepared for Tali's outburst.

"Are you joking? Did you not hear what I just said earlier?" She really didn't want to be here right now. She really didn't want to see something happen that she didn't want to go on. She really wanted to make sure that those Heretics were wiped from the face of the galaxy.

Moving his feet from side to side, it was almost as if Legion was uncertain as what to do. "The question is irrelevant. If we do not re-write them, we destroy them. That is why we are here. Do not hesitate now."

Firm in it's decisions wasn't it? The brief thought as to whether Legion could actually care. No that was stupid and Tali was stupid to even think that it could, who was she turning into Shepard?

Pulling it's rifle forth, Legion started to walk through the station. "They will exterminate your species because their "gods" tell them to. You cannot negotiate with them. They do not share your pity, remorse, or fear."

As they began their walk through the station ready to upload a new virus or completely blow the station, Tali couldn't help but think. _However, do you?_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The quick trip down a ramp leads them to the first hub. Green lights on the floor looked like chip boards, leading from one hub to the next and the Geth connected to it.

"The Geth are inactive, maybe we can sneak past them." Tali whispered as she neatly stepped over a line, looking back to make sure everyone else did the same.

A part of her was waiting for Legion to give them away, to let the Heretics kill her and Shepard, and deliver his body back to the Collectors.

"Interrupting data streams will alert local networks. We recommend preemptive strikes against the network routers." Hopping on top of a crate Legion jumped down on the other side, pointing towards the large, silver hubs in the room.

Nearing a door Tali tried to go through it only to see that the data stream was connected to it. "Shepard, we have a problem."

"No Problem." Legion took up a place behind a crate. "Avoid data streams while not in cover, we must destroy the network routers to advance."

"Observe." Legion fired a shot directly at the hub, the Geth Prime attached to it spasmed in an electric shot before falling over.

Easily enough Tali took out one trooper, while Shepard made quick work of the other. White "blood" marked up the floor as they moved from behind cover toward the hub.

"Shepard, I'm picking up useful resources in the Geth hubs. We could salvage them for supplies."

"Good job Tali." As they moved towards one Tali looked back to see Legion staring at her. At least she thought it was, she moved to the left to make sure it's flashlight head followed her. A wave of uneasiness spread over the Quarian female as she quickly hurried over to Shepard's side.

Reaching out Shepard stroked a hand over the gray surface of the hub. It was smoke stained still slightly spewing sparks. "Why are the Heretics attached to these hubs?"

"These are mobile platform. Hardware. The crew is software. They are communing through the stations central computer." It all made sense to Tali but of course, that adorable "derp" face covered Jason's as he looked at Legion for a better explanation.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"The Heretics connect to the main computer to exchange data-memories and program updates. We gain complexity by linking together."

_This is why you can't re-write them. _Tali thought as she looked from the door back to Legion and Shepard.

"To be isolated within a single platform is to be reduced. We see less. Comprehend less. It is quieter." Legions voice sounded almost forlorn as it said that last part. It turned it's head toward Tali as it said that last part and her stomach twitched as she almost thought it was a plea from Legion.

"If you exchange data-memories-how do you keep track of which ones are yours? How do you stay 'you'?" A valid question, Legion was on it's own and truthfully it should have been as dumb as brick but no it was fully capable of doing things on it's own. Perhaps it was the thousand programs inside of it?

"There is no 'we.' We were created to share data among ourselves. The difference between Geth is perspective." Legion moved his hands slightly while talking, an organic feature, his head flaps moving excitedly as he talked about his kind. Moving to the left, he went to stand near the hub as he explained the situation further to Shepard.

"We are many eyes looking at the same thing. One platform will see things another doesn't and will make different judgments."

Shaking his head in understanding Shepard looked toward Tali and back to Legion. Tali didn't like that they both regarded her with the notion that she should 'have a heart' at this moment. "I can see why you'd be conflicted about the Heretics. In a way, whatever you do to them, you're doing to yourself."

"Yes." Legion's voice seemed to lighten a bit. "Once they return to us and upload their memories, we will share their experience of being altered."

"Every other species I know of might be psychologically scarred by a traumatic experience like that." Shepard moving towards the door as he spoke to Legion.

"It is unclear if Geth can be 'traumatized'. We do not feel pain as you do. We cannot predict what the effects will be."

Moving through several halls Tali kept to the rear moving through the eerie silence with a calm demeanor. She could hear Shepard and Legion keeping up a steady conversation about Geth attributes.

"Shepard-Commander we can assume control of any defensive turret. They will assist us briefly and then self destruct."

"It will self destruct." Tali corrected Legion as he paused to hack a turret.

"Tali'Zorah, we have achieved a consensus." Not that Tali cared but she turned towards Legion wondering what he had to say. "You have a 95.5% chance of surviving our current mission if you stay between Shepard-Commander and ourselves."

Even Shepard stopped as he looked at Legion raising an eyebrow. "Why would you say something like that Legion?"

The Geth's head flaps pushed themselves out and then pulled in quickly as it seemed he was thinking. "We have achieved consensus on this knowledge. Tali'Zorah is a master Engineer however; her battle capabilities are at a percentage lower than that of Shepard-Commander and ourselves. She will survive, if she stays close."

It wasn't that the Geth had thought of those percentages and come up with a strategy. It wasn't that, he had decided to relay them aloud instead of just doing it. It was the fact that he had thought of Tali's safety at all that had her teeth clattering. Why should he care about her? Why should he want to keep her safe?

"Why would you think of that Legion?" Tali began to walk up to him briskly.

Dimming his flashlight head Legion made a small sound, when he pushed Tali into cover just as several rounds hit his shield. "Alert! We are being attacked."

A few Heretics made their way around the corners trying to gun down the intruders. There weren't many of them but the Geth Hunter was the hardest to put down. Its cloaking device went up every time a round made a hit. Sneaking from cover to cover Tali tried to sneak around behind it, the heretic already having destroyed her drone. She was about to deliver a shot, when the Hunter turned around striking her shields with a melee hit. Another one and she went flying into a crate.

_Oh Keelah. _Tali gasped for breath, rubbing her chest, it hurt badly and she barely had enough strength to raise her pistol when the Heretic turned its shotgun down on her. Point blank range with no shields she was done for that was until a blast from behind its head made the Hunters flashlight fizz with sparks and it hit the ground next to her. _What the? _The distinctive whirr of shields came back up as Legion reached down offering her his hand.

"Tali'Zorah. Please stay in between Shepard-Commander and ourselves." Legion moved himself behind Tali as Shepard came walking up looking from one to the other.

"You heard him Tali." Shepard could not help but to give Tali a WTF face as, he took point once more, making sure there were no more surprises waiting for them.

Taking a deep breath Tali was shaking she had been inches from death, not that it hadn't happened before but; now it was so real. In the Heretic station gunned down by a Geth Hunter, she could only pray and thank Keelah it wasn't a prime she would have been done for sure. Legion's cold body pressed against hers as he wordlessly urged her on. This time she welcomed the feel of him, the coolness of his body close to her letting her know he was near. Wait. What was she thinking? It saved her because Shepard was there and could have easily finished him off and the rest of the Geth there. That was it right?

Stepping into a much larger room, they found themselves staring into a window of sorts an innumerable amount of hubs staring back at them. "I had no idea Geth built stations this large." Tali exclaimed as she followed closely behind Shepard but staying close to cover.

"The station is almost 15 kilometers long. That room may run the length of it." The Geth spoke matter-of-factly.

"Are these databases?" Everyone slowed down as she placed a hand on the glass.

"Processors. Each contains thousands of Geth."

"Can't they see us?" Tali asked looking up at Legion.

Legion looked down at her, his emoticon flaps seemed to be showing her amusement. "They are no more aware us than you are of cells in your bloodstream."

Shepard looked through the window as well. "This isn't like the other hubs we've seen here."

"This is a database. It contains a portion of the Heretics accumulated memories." Legion was about to turn away when the all the flaps turned out on his head, his flashlight turning on brightly. "Wait! We've discovered copies of our current patrol routes in this database." He turned to Shepard. "This suggests the Heretics have runtimes within our networks."

Shrugging Shepard answered. "We wouldn't be here if the Heretics wanted to be friends with the Geth. Why wouldn't they spy on you?"

Lowering his head, the light dimmed. "You do not understand. Organics do not know each other's minds. Geth do. We are not suspicious. We accept each other. The Heretics decided to leave. We understood their reasons. We allowed it. There was peace between us."

"It couldn't have lasted forever. You disagreed about what path your race should take." Tali spoke up moving closer to the pair.

"Human history is a litany of bloodshed over different ideals of rulership and afterlife. Geth have no such history. We shared consensus on such things. Turning back towards the window, he placed his hand on the glass, a pause making both Tali and Shepard feel awkward as his voice now sounded sad. "How could we have become so different? Why can we no longer understand each other? What did we do wrong?"

Staring at Legion as his hand slipped from the glass, Tali noticed he left no warm smudge from where body heat would make a condensation mark. Her own mark and Shepards' still there, yet here was this machine built to know nothing but information it was given and told. It made decisions and acted as if…a soul could be something that was made and not given simply to organics. She heard the sad tone in his voice. True, her logic simply stated that he was programmed to do such, but how could he really know? A death, sickness, sympathy was something one felt for another, he couldn't know that. A Geth with emotions? The idea startled her but tingled up her spine at such a riveting revelation.

"When individuals are separated, they develop in different ways. When they get back together, they don't always agree." Shepard gave an honest answer but would it help Legion?

"If this is the individuality you value, we question your judgment." Turning away from Shepard Legion walked behind Tali his tone sounding almost gruff. "This topic is irrelevant. We must return to the mission."

As he, lead the way Shepard called back. "Have you reached a decision on the re-write then?"

"We are still trying to build a consensus. Some processors judge destruction preferable. Others re-write."

As they moved on Legion informed them that through two more doors the main room waited. The sound of their footfalls the only thing in this space station, as they entered the first door Tali couldn't help but hear Shepard's words from last night echo in her head. What if she was wrong? What if Legion…deserved a chance?

XxXxXxXxXxX

"This is it?" Shepard-Commander asks us as we move towards the terminal.

"Yes. We will upload a copy of our runtime into the core. It will delete all copies of the virus. When complete, it will notify us." We watch as Shepard-Commander touches the holographic screen only to have it blink.

We do not know why he does this. Some form of human curiosity maybe? We watched as Tali'Zorah looked around the room, she has a different way about her for everything going on. She still seems confused about when we terminated the Heretic Hunter about to terminate her. The look on her face seemed confused, as to why we would have done such a thing, the consensus on Tali'Zorah is still being reached. How do we react to her?

Shepard-Commander demands our attention and for a moment there might have been a glitch in our programming, we were too busy watching Tali'Zorah to finish a statement intended for Shepard-Commander.

"The indexing operation will take time. The Heretics will respond with force to our upload. We must hold this room. We can override some of the station internal systems to defend us. Are you ready?"

Shepard-Commander takes a deep breath before he answers. He seems to always pause before achieving consensus as if he doesn't know which path to take. Such nervousness must be frustrating to have, not knowing which way to turn. We are thankful for not having such a runtime error in our programming.

"Start your upload Legion. We'll defend this position." He moves away from the terminal looking for decent cover as he removes a sniper rifle.

"File transfer begun. Where would you like us to set up defenses Shepard-Commander?" Pointing to two turrets one on the west end and one on the east Shepard-Commander readies himself.

"Alert. Heretic runtimes downloading to mobile platforms."

Several Heretics swarm into the room, we must admit we did not expect them to come so quickly. Then again, they only need to be downloaded and we speak at the speed of light, more efficient than a human yelling orders across a room. We watch Shepard-Commander as he shoots, taking down two Heretics at one time as he aims carefully. A consensus had been achieved that we must keep watch for Tali'Zorah. Scanning the room quickly we find her behind cover near the east stairs taking care of Heretics running forth.

Tali'Zorah calls for more turrets to be hacked at the same time Shepard-Commander does. A consensus has to be achieved on whom to obey. The consensus was achieved with a startlingly pace, Tali'Zorah must be protected and we, activate her turrets while destroying mobile platforms on Shepard's side.

"We are tasked to capacity. Aborting."

"Get the ones over here next; at least we can get em before they get in!" The Heretics are moving quickly, scanning the download, we are only at 20% and more pour in.

There is an 85% chance that is mission will go well, whatever path is decided that we survive. A 65% chance that Tali'Zorah survives if we do not assist her regularly, her shotgun is effective at close range. The Heretics can be deadly at such a range. A consensus has been achieved though Tali'Zorah is a good fighter, she is better at her Engineer duties we worry. Worry. That is a new concept to us, how should we feel inclined to make sure she is safe?

The Heretics advance up both sides of stairs, turrets no longer being used and have been destroyed. "I could use a little help over here!"

Tali'Zorah is backing away from a trooper with shields; she tries to circle around and gains an advantage. Deploying drones and hacking the AI she turns several of them on each other, we shoot down a Hunter as it approaches on her left. She had not noticed but now she is safe. Download at 55%.

"Shit! My shields!" Sheppard-Commander yells as a Hunter closes in on him. We quickly pull our Sniper rifle forward and put down the Hunter, Shepard-Commander gives us a thumb up.

We shall search for the meaning of this sign later. Download at 75%. Both Tali

'Zorah and Shepard-Commander dive from cover looking for thermal clips. We toss Shepard-Commander several and run closer to Tali'Zorah handing her a few.

"Thank you Legion." She stands up suddenly firing behind our head, taking out a trooper that had closed in.

We can see through her mask and she is smiling. We wonder briefly if she smiles at us, or at the fact that she has helped us.

Squad-disruptor rounds have been distributed to us and will make the termination of Heretics much easier. Download at 90%. Standing up we quickly take out a wave of Heretics as they approach down the center. Shooting one, last Heretic the runtime has reached 100%.

"Datamine and analysis complete." The heretics have stopped moving into our current location and we assemble in front of the terminal once more. "Shepard-Commander it is time to choose. Do we rewrite the Heretics or delete them?"

"You don't have any trouble wiping out your own people?" Shepard-Commander asks.

"Every sapient has the right to make their own decisions. The Heretics have chosen a path that prohibits coexistence."

"Then the answer is clear is it not? Destroy them. That doesn't entirely make sense. If they have the 'right to make their own decisions' how can you suggest brainwashing them?" Tali'Zorah's voice rings out as she pops in another thermal clip.

"We stated the option exists. We did not endorse it. It is Shepard-Commanders choice." We watch as Tali'Zorah looks what we have learned is a stunned look.

"They're your people Legion. Why can't you decide?" He shuffles his feet about.

"There is no consensus among our higher runtimes. 573 favor re-write. 571 favor destruction."

Tali'Zorah makes a noise emitting from her nose. "572, I say destruction." We decide to ignore her at this moment, she cannot make this decision.

"Shepard-Commander you have fought the Heretics. The Geth leave the fate in your hands." Shepard-Commander looks from Tali'Zorah to us.

"Take them then. When we get control of the core, release the virus." We watch as Tali'Zorah takes a step back to look at Shepard then at us.

"I hope you know what you're doing Shepard. If not…you've just doomed us all."

"Acknowledged. Releasing virus. Remote access via high transmission required."

We note Tali'Zorah's hands on her hips she seems to do this when she is angry. "What does that mean?"

"The virus will be sent to Heretics in nearby star systems. This station will broadcast a powerful EMP through FTL channels."

"How powerful?" Shepard starts moving towards the door, as he looks concerned.

"We yield in excess of 1121 Pettawatts. Alert: EM flux will be hazardous to unshielded organic forms. Addendum: This station is not shielded."

"I really wish you'd said that before. Back to the ship! Double time!"

We have three minutes in which to exit the ship, Shepard-Commander is moving fast through the halls, we look to have no interference however; it is not as it seemed. The Heretics try to stop us and are in our way, we have to firefight our way out. Tali'Zorah deploys a drone making our way through easier. The Geth Prime right near the exit we had not expected. She runs out into the room and is hit by the rounds, as she tries to return to cover we grab her arm yanking her to the wall beside us. Shepard-Commander has a heavy weapon and quickly decimates the Prime's shields. We make it back to the Normandy much to the delight of Shepard-Commander who reaches out to shake our hand once more. Turning towards Tali'Zorah, we wish to repeat the procedure. She stares at our hand and breathes deep; it is only when she looks up at us that she takes our hand.

"Thank you for saving my life." She speaks softly but we hear her quickly. A thought enters our processors for consensus.

Walking towards our 'room' on the Normandy, we compare Tali'Zorah's voice to the voices of other Quarians we have heard. The tones, pitch, even her accent that is fading with her time away from the fleet. We find it pleasing; we find that it is a more pleasant sound than the others we have heard. Especially the males. Tali'Zorah's voice is a sound all its own, and as we sit down to charge, download data, and share data-memories with the processors, we have achieved a consensus.

The voice of Tali'Zorah we consider…beautiful.


	6. Souls and Emotions

**Im a bit stuck on where to proceed. Rather, I have ideas but the order to place them in I am reaching a consensus for. (lol...yes im that lame sorry) The next chapter will have some smut though so BEWARE! **

She was starving. Tali makes her way to the mess hall to find Mess Sergeant Gardner grinning at her as he serves her up a tray of lunch time food stuffs for dextro-amino based crew members. True, that was only her and Garrus but that meant even more for them right? Taking her tray, she looks down at the purple, green and yellow food. Meat, vegetables and a starch, a side of bread and a pudding that she sniffed at but had never tasted before. Must have been a Turian food. Looking around the seats were all occupied. She didn't know anyone really and no one had expressed a want to talk to her; she was about to sit alone in a corner when Kasumi waved her over.

"Tali!" The thief standing up moving her arms in an odd fashion (runway crew) as she said her name.

_Thank goodness._ She thought as she made her way over, Kelly and Samara sitting next to Kasumi and Jacob on the other side. Jacob nodded his head at her, scooting over as he spooned a white, soft food mixture into his mouth.

"So, I simply grabbed the vase, funny thing is a child saw me but he didn't know what was going on. No one noticed the fake until three months after I left." Kasumi had just finished her story as she smiled at the Quarian from under her hood. "Tali. How'd the mission go?"

_What was she going to say? That the Geth…Legion saved her life? That she was starting to doubt all that she had been taught and knew? No. _"Just fine, if Shepard didn't debrief you I don't think I can."

Fixing a straw to the front of her mask Tali began to pull the food through eating happily. Jacob watched her with slight interest and so did the others. Her face was beginning to feel hot, had no one seen a Quarian eat-wait, they probably hadn't. Removing the straw, she chewed her food and placed a hand on her chest as she swallowed.

"The Geth on board seems to be interested in you Tali." Samara's musical voice drifted over as the Justicar stared her down.

"Excuse me?" Tali removed the straw from her mouth once more to speak.

"I saw him asking Garrus why you chose to stay in Engineering, instead of roaming the ship." The Justicar turned back to her food forking a green bean. "I wondered why a machine would care; but then again maybe he chooses to keep close contact with the only Quarian upon the ship. Could that be it?"

Tali shrugged her shoulders. In truth she really didn't know and, the reason why was about to itch away at her as well. "Perhaps he simply knows I don't want to be around him unless necessary. He choose to not be in the same location as myself."

That seemed to quell the looks and Tali resigned herself to eating once more, as Jacob and Kasumi started up a conversation. The two began to flirt subtly, making Kelly giggle and Samara simply smile.

"Perhaps I can show you some of my thievery skills then, Mr. Taylor." Kasumi almost purred as she looked at Jacob through hood-covered eyes.

"Sure thing, so long as I can teach you a few of Judo throws as well. I'm not saying I know a lot." The Humans voice became deeper and Tali felt the seat move as he shifted his weight.

"I'm sure you know plenty, I love to teach…as well as to learn." Was it just Tali or did the room rise a good twenty degrees?

"Well, well that's enough of that for me. Sliding her chair back Kelly tossed her tray in the receptacle before she came back to sit across from Tali. "Ready for your counseling?"

She was done anyway, pushing around most of the food Tali couldn't keep much down she just felt odd. "Yea, sure."

She wasn't exactly excited to be getting interrogated and emotionally prodded at by the Yeoman but it was procedure and Shepard had insisted they each take a turn. As they entered the Yeoman's small office, Kelly showed her a couch to sit on and smiled as she pulled forth her data pad.

"You're going to make a note of things?" Tali asked curiously, as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Something like that. Body posture, movement all of that goes into play with each session. I make notes of it to better assess personalities and maybe hidden emotions taking place. Remember Tali, I'm here to help not hinder. We can talk and simply discuss everyday things; perhaps anything, that's bothering you. Questions? I can answer them to the best of my ability." The redhead pushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, waiting on Tali to say anything.

As she sat on the couch Tali looked around the room, a few painting hung on the wall. Gentle, light colors that soothed the eyes and made you feel at ease. The gentle trickle of a water fountain eased her body in a more relaxed position as she returned her gaze towards Kelly. "So?"

The next question out of Kelly's mouth made Tali choke on her saliva. "So how long have you had feelings for Commander Shepard?"

"Excuse me!" Tali coughed, hitting a fist on her chest.

The Yeoman got up patting Tali on the back, sitting back down crossing her legs one neatly over the other. She picked up right where she left off without missing a beat. "Commander Shepard. You have a crush on him yes?"

The smart thing to do would be do deny it. Say she enjoyed his company and 'liked' him in a strictly platonic and business like manner. Just hearing his name though, knowing that someone else knew how she felt. The sting of rejection coming back that fast, her heart falling into the pit of her stomach. Didn't that feeling simply cease with time? Oh yes, but it had been mere days since then. Not months. Not years. Tali felt her hands rubbing over one another as she did when she was normally nervous.

"I-I…I used to." She heard her voice crack. She would not cry over him again, she was not going to.

"Used to. Did you gain some sort of resolution? Did you tell him your feelings?" Kelly's fingers patted away on the data pad.

"Something like that. How do you even know?" The Yeoman looked up a smile on her face.

"I know people, aliens whatever. Body language Tali and yours I watched very closely. That and you've been having nightmares, trouble sleeping, EDI told me some things." Any other time and Kelly would have handed her client/patient a tissue now she could only watch the defeated form of Tali slump over.

"He called me to his room. It was nighttime everyone else was sleeping. You know I really thought he was going to say something to me. He got me a present." Tali scoffed as she remembered peeling the paper away. "He said he thought of me as a sister. A friend."

Kelly knew that pain; the redhead had felt it before though her good looks offered her the chance to crawl into bed with just about anyone she wanted to. Offering Tali a gentle smile, she nodded her head.

"Did you tell him how you felt though? Sometimes men do things because they don't know our feelings. Don't ask me why they are more complicated than women at times."

Tali didn't want to hear that. She hadn't needed to tell Shepard how she felt he knew! He knew! He called her there just to tell her in a gentle way, perhaps he was too nice of a person to just hurt someone's feelings. "He knew how I felt Yeoman. Trust me."

Kelly typed in a few more things before moving on. "How do you feel now? Do you feel any anger towards the situation? Or have you moved on?"

She shouldn't be talking about this. Tali didn't want someone to feel pity for her, didn't want to expose herself. True, she was in her suit but that didn't mean she couldn't be bare in other ways. Emotionally, her father had always been withdrawn and this was how Tali had molded herself. She needed no one to know her inner workings, and perhaps it was better that way.

"Yeoman. I don't really want to talk about this anymore. I got my heartbroken, is that what you want to hear? The man I have looked up to and admired, respected and eventually developed a crush on died. I saw the ship explode; we saw his body being flung through space. When he came back I- I didn't know how to feel." Tali felt her heart rate speed up, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"He came back, I thank Cerberus for that but, it was only to be told that he didn't feel the same way about me. I don't like putting myself on the line like that. True, it would be worse if he pretended he did. I can't help but think sometimes, what if he never came back? I wouldn't feel like I do now. Like a fool."

The torrent of tears erupted as Tali covered her mask with her hands. She wept as she did that night. Long and hard, body raking with chills and sobs as she released the pain she felt. So much confusion and sorrow. She hardly felt Kelly lift up her shoulder, slipping her arms around the Quarian female.

"You aren't the first to feel like you do. You won't be the last I can assure you. Love stinks and sometimes cupid shoots us with a crooked arrow." The human fingers rubbing gently on her back, Tali found herself calming down.

Lifting her head slowly, she was thankful that her mask dried her tears away. "I just wish that I didn't have to live inside this suit. That someone could see me for me and… for once I wouldn't feel so lonely. You don't know what it's like to feel something and want it, but never be able to have it."

Kelly wished she could rub her own hands on the Quarians skin, she had only been told some stories of what Quarians looked like but she was certain they were beautiful. Taking a deep breath Tali stood up, offering her hand to Kelly. "Thank you, I needed that. It hurts but I'm not angry anymore. I need to find someone that knows me and wants me. It's a lonely life being a Quarian, but I know I'll make it."

As Kelly shook her hand, Tali turned away wanting to head down to Engineering and crunch some numbers. _Calibration. It eases the mind and purifies the soul. _That's what Garrus had said at least. Maybe he was right, standing in the elevator Tali lifted her arm to look at her Omni-tool only to be dumbfounded, as it didn't show.

"What?" She reached around for the chip checking her person as she fairly flipped out. "Where is it?" She never misplaced her Omni-tool, never had to wonder where she put it. Oh Keelah, where could it have gone?

One thought came to her mind as Tali quickly pushed the button heading back up the ship. One thing could have wanted her Omni-tool.

Legion.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We find ourselves looking over the data that Tali'Zorah has accumulated. The Quarians plans of sneak attack on the Geth stations near the home world. Their radical ideas of destruction and weapons being made from salvaging Geth. Some of it we achieved a consensus of being unethical. Geth are sapient beings, only the Heretics had once caused rampage and now we all paid for it. The Creators were still angry about The Morning War. They wanted retribution, death and destruction. A consensus had been achieved; we must transfer this data to our people and warn them.

Pulling up the separate files, we were almost finished when Tali'Zorah rushed into the core a pistol pointed in our face as she yelled.

"Where is my Omni-Tool you bosh'tet?" A Quarian curse, she moved closer, body shaking with anger.

"We have procured said Omni-Tool for data scan and do not like what we have found."

"Like? Do not like?" She moves closer the gun hitting our chest as she growls. The glitch once more, we knew we should have been watching her movements but the sound of her voice, makes us…immobile.

Shepard-Commander enters the AI core, he looks upset and Tali'Zorah turns to him her voice softening.

"Shepard, I'm glad you're here. I caught Legion scanning my Omni-Tool it was going to send data about the Flotilla to the Geth!" She has begun to call us 'it' once more, poking her pistol into our chest. "I told you to destroy them! It was going to send data back and the murder of my people would have begun."

Looking from Shepard to Tali'Zorah, we voice our opinion and give our side. We cannot hold all blame in this situation. "Creators performed weapon tests and were discussing plans to attack us. We believed it necessary to warn our people."

Tali'Zorah raises her gun as if to strike us but backs away letting out a yell. "Your people? Your people? You are not a person! Not organic! You have no soul, no heart! You cannot feel what we do. No love, pity, remorse or sadness. You are an it! A some_thing_ and not a some_one! _**You are a machine!" **

We feel.

-Runtime error

-Searching for possible glitch in system

-Feel…Emotions…downloading data…

-Data download complete.

-Feeling: The function or the power perceiving by touch; physical sensation not connected to sight, hearing, taste or smell; a consciousness or vague awareness; capacity for emotion especially compassion

-Identifying corresponding data…

-Relaying data

"Correction Tali'Zorah. Geth feel. Correction. Legion feels. We have a consciousness and awareness of our surroundings and fellow crewmates. We have a capacity for emotion, we are not using it nor do we have the gumption to do so."

"Shut up!" Tali'Zorah screams at us but her eyes search what can be called our face. "We already made the Geth stronger Shepard by rewriting the ones that worshipped the Reapers! I won't let Legion endanger the Fleet by giving them more information."

The glitch occurs again. Random memory photos flash. A human couple arguing, they are angry with each other, yelling and the female lashes out. Soon after the male grabs her, holds her form close to his own. The female settles the male speaks soft words to her.

-Achieving consensus…

-Consensus achieved: Tali'Zorah will execute us if we move toward her

-Offer logic

"Tali'Zorah acts out of loyalty to her people. She was willing to be exiled to protect them. We must also protect our people from the Creator threat." Holding the pistol up once more she presses it to our chest.

"You can't let this happen, Shepard. I trusted you, and I am working with a Geth on the team, but this is too much!"

Shepard-Commander walks into the room. "Tali, your father was running brutal experiments. If the test subjects had been Human, I'd damn well be telling the Alliance about it."

"I know. But if the Geth find out…"

"They'd attack. Which would cause a war that would leave both the Geth and the Quarians vulnerable when the Reapers show up." He turns towards the mobile platform directing an inquiry our way. "Is that what you want, Legion?"

"We believed it was necessary to relay the information."

"Sooner or later you're both going to have to stop fighting this war. Or we'll all end up paying for it."

Shepard-Commander speaks truth. To function better as a unit we must please both sides. Tali'Zorah will watch our every movement and without her, the mission may very well fail. "To facilitate unit cohesion we will not transmit any data regarding Creator plans."

Tali'Zorah drops her weapon, her features soften and she takes a step back. "Thank you, Legion." We hear the sound difference in her voice, quieter more morose. "I…understand your intention. What if I gave you some non-classified data to send?"

"We would be grateful." She stared at us. Approximately 10.7 seconds pass before she activates her Omni-Tool. We wonder why the pause.

Shepard-Commander remains silent, and after Tali'Zorah leaves, he follows her out. We are left to process the data Tali'Zorah has sent and achieve consensus on it.

-Error! Mobile platforms hands are experiencing hardware corruption

We look at our hands and press them together. What is this strange occurrence that makes us vibrate? Humans would shake the appropriate member to quell the sensation. We perform it also only for the vibration to cause arms to shake.

-Error! Error!

-Restart in ten seconds…

-…

-…

-…Restarting…

-No hardware malfunction found

-No virus found

-Restart complete

We manipulate our head flaps to show confusion and amusement. How do such things happen? Traveling from the AI core to the laboratory, we seek out Dr. Mordin Solus. He is partitioning variables for a current experiment. As we enter the room, his expression is one of surprise.

"Legion. Did not expect to see you here. Something on your mind?" The Doctor speaks fast and we find it amusing, to draw a parallel to our own way of speaking.

"Doctor Mordin Solus, we have an inquiry." The Doctor stops his work and looks up at us, drawing a deep breath characteristic of Salarians.

"Geth have questions. Didn't think that would happen, inquire Legion." The Doctor is able to concentrate on two things at once. We find that Salarians are endowed with this ability in the capacity to do it well.

"Geth are sapient, many question this. Our question is simple. We asked the Creators about having a soul; they replied that only Quarians possessed a soul, what is your consensus on this?"

The Doctor taps a hand on his chin moving from around his computer to stand in front of it. "Soul. Very question that made Quarians fear Geth. Fear lead to destruction and war. Hmm. Don't know much about religion; well do but maybe not what want to hear."

"Do all sentient beings possess a soul? Emotions. The ability to feel compassion." Scratching his head the Doctor breathes deep.

"Have you spoken to others? See what they say? I can say one thing, perhaps Jacob another. Grunt as well may have opinion; he is smart…for Krogan."

He is suggesting that we gain a complete consensus by consulting others; we nod our heads accepting this fact. Once we have done so the Doctor speaks.

"Believe all sentient creatures have a 'soul' of sorts. Not all believe in afterlife or a god. Some worship ancestors, or planet forces. Fine. Some believe become apart of soil or return to planet as an animal. Doesn't interest me. Whatever you chose to believe make sure don't hurt others. Nothing but bad comes from religious wars and stupid as well."

Walking towards us, the Doctor stands in front of us watching; slowly he makes a circle and comes to stand once more in front of us.

"Definition of soul is animating principle or essential part or element of something. Believe Legion has this, not Geth simply Legion. Find your element, embrace it."

He ushers us out and we find ourselves in the hallway of the Normandy. We have to run a consensus on who to ask first, Thane is the first option. It is now a time for sleeping aboard the Normandy we will have to go in the morning. As we move towards the elevator, we hear a sound that makes us stop. A curious noise on the floor below us. Tali'Zorah is humming, the glitch occurs again and we find ourselves moving towards the sound.


	7. Of Labyrinth and Lying

**I do love Jim Hensons Labyrinth and so forgive me for referencing it in this chapter but it seemed appropriate to me. Besides, Tali seems like the kind of girl to like the movie and think that Bowie was hot in it. Or that might just me. There is some mature content in this chapter if you dont want to see that skip ahead but then again you wouldnt be reading my fic now would you? Jareth, The Goblin King and Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson and ME to Bioware. I own nothing. **

Waiting outside the bathroom door while EDI sterilized and decontaminated the restroom Tali continued to hum the song she learned. It had been a few days since her last shower and she longed to be able to scrub her body clean. Though technically it was already clean…she was just enjoying the luxury of being inside a clean room and getting out of her suit.

She thought herself a rather odd Quarian as she did enjoy the feel of her skin and missed it, she wanted to touch herself. She had watched an old earth vid with Kasumi called _The Labyrinth._ Kasumi had said she was "ga-ga" over the Goblin King. She had to admit the appeal of the human playing him, he had a certain charm and wit about him that reminded Tali of Shepard. Shepard wasn't cocky though, to that extent however which Tali was grateful for but, Jareth's attitude made him more attractive.

As she rocked back and forth on her heels she sang lightly to herself.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel. Open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes." She liked the melody and the tone of the song, in some way it spoke to her.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself outside of her suit, dancing along a glass floor in a big poofy dress like Sarah was wearing. A man whose face she couldn't see came into view he grabbed her hand, the rough texture against her smooth one. With the other hand he cupped her long neck, fingers rubbing down her skin-

"The bathroom is ready for your use Tali." EDI's voice popped her from her reverie and Tali said her thanks entering the facility.

It was a long process to get out of her suit and she had all the time in the world…or not but for right now she wanted to relax. A creaking from the air shaft made her lift her head, chest exposed as she looked around. Nothing, going back to undressing Tali found herself in front of the mirror once more. Cool tiles kissing her feet, the atmosphere close and she would have thought the bathroom was bigger than it was. Always the same feelings once she was out of suit.

Purple-blue fingers gripping the white sink Tali closed her eyes taking a deep breath. So many things had happened this week, they retrieved the Reaper IFF and EDI was readying it. So soon the Collector mission was coming, she might not live through it. She might not ever be alive again. The realization of this came to her suddenly as her eyes flew open; staring back at her silver orbs full of concern. She would never know this life again, joining her ancestors in the great beyond and no one what was there.

No, she watched her facial expression become a harsh one as she licked her lips. She was not going to die, whatever it took, she was going to stay alive. She had enough faith in Shepard that he would keep her alive as well, he would make sure everyone made it out. The movie came into mind once more, Jareth telling Sarah that he had a gift for her. She was amused with the way he flipped the crystal ball back and forth over his fingers. Contact juggling Kasumi said it was called.

She was supposed to be ridding her mind of thoughts of Shepard and herself, she was supposed to be concentrating on the mission and things at hand but that damn song.

"A love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart." She danced her way over to the showers, turning the warm water on.

As the steam began to fill the bathroom Tali moved her feet from side to side, dancing to the music in her head. Silver hair flying about as she turned this way and that. Garrus had said she was stick in the mud, she laughed out loud at the thought. Her? Boring? Surely not, besides it was Joker who said that Garrus had a stick up his ass. Surely the sarcastic pilot would have had something to say about her; but no.

She swept her hands down her face and over neck, enjoying the tingle her skin gave as she came to her chest. Her breasts longing to be touched were now aching, nipples standing on end. She had made her way near the water and the combination of hot and cold caused her body to become excited. Normally she would initiate a vibrate function in her suit and get herself off like that but now she had the opportunity to use her fingers. Quarian females (well those who got them out their suits in safe conditions) were known to be extremely 'slippery' and Tali was no exception.

The sound of Bowie's voice in her head, her imagination working overtime as she thought of Shepard's hands on her body, kissing her throat and chest it was working. Standing under the spray of warm water Tali shivered and breathed deep; her heart was pounding, lungs trying to drag in air as she rubbed and massaged her breasts. Deep purple areolas on her rather plump bust begging to be tweaked. Bringing her fingers together Tali pinched her nipples, being as sensitive as they were she cried out, her body pushing itself against the wall. The coolness caressing her back causing her to twitch as she slid down the wall.

There was no denying what she wanted…what she needed and it seemed Jack was right.

_You seem tense. You know everyone needs a good fuck every once in awhile. You need to be worked over thoroughly. _

Opening her eyes Tali watched her hand slide down her taut belly, the mottled skin freckles seemed to glow as she reached the prize. Outer lips on her nether region swollen with need, Tali eased them open and gasped. Even if the shower wasn't beating on her, she would have felt like it was with the torrent of fluid that gushed from between her legs. She couldn't stop herself from laying on the shower floor, it was clean so who cared? From the outside she looked like a human female, but Quarians were anything but.

The need was building and with one hand rubbing up and down her soaked outer lips and one continuously pinching a nipple, Tali felt a bubbling in her womb. Easing a finger inside of her body, her back jerked off the floor making for a rather sexy treat should any male have been close. It was an electric sensation, one that sprinted up and down her spine, the heavy breaths filling the bathroom. A Quarian's clitoris was located just inside her vaginal canal, the inside walls were extremely soft, pliable and ridged and surprisingly very cool. Upon orgasm it straightened out become smooth and hard, the temperature rising severely to a toasty 38.3 degrees Celsius.

Tali rubbed at her channel savoring the feeling of her walls as her finger worked in and out of herself. Her vision was getting fuzzy, an image of Shepard over her body as he worked a finger inside of her made her cry out. Moving her finger lower she rubbed it harshly over her clitoris, the rough feeling was better than a gentle touch right now. Tali begged her body for release, it was teasing her, and she pushed herself to the limit, holding off on pleasure to sustain it longer.

Just as she couldn't take it, rolling over she raised her bottom into the air, body shaking, teeth biting down into her lower lip Tali found herself climbing the mountain to her orgasm. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't touched herself like this months but a strange thought came over her; her mind portrayed Legion. The Geth behind her his hands working inside of her, that stuttering, computer sound that most Geth made, coming from his frame made the burning in her vagina intense. She couldn't think like that, it was wrong but for a moment she completely forgot Shepard and as her walls straightened out, squeezing down on the two fingers she shoved into herself she whispered a name.

"Legion."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was awhile before Tali came out of the bathroom she sat on the bench brush in hand as she thought about what she did. Rather what came out of her mouth and what made her have an orgasm that intense. She was crazy, though yes she knew that…when they Geth were made to serve the Quarians some served in…sexually deviant manners. Yet, and still Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya was NOT one of those Quarians. What would even posses her to do such a thing?

"He-It has been on my mind for awhile. Maybe I just-Tali.." Standing up she started to get back into her suit, a good night's sleep and some work tomorrow and she should be in top shape. Shepard had told her to install the new shield system so that was going to take up plenty of time.

As she fixed her mask back on her face once more Tali took a breath making sure the system was working well and stepped out into the hall. A muffled sound made her look about as she saw Miranda heading from her standing in front of her office.

"You know Commander, you should come inside." She looked as though she wanted to say more but she raised an eyebrow at him instead.

"I cant." Lifting a hand Tali watched as Shepard lovingly caressed the Cerberus operative's cheek.

"You don't have to sneak around you know. I don't care who knows Shepard, it almost makes me feel like youre ashamed to be with me." She pressed her body against his almost purring.

Smiling Shepard closed the distance between them, his lips capturing Mirandas in a lust filled kiss. The human female moaned as she reached around hands gripping Shepard's butt. For a moment Tali wanted to jump out and scream. She should have known Shepard didn't go for aliens, it hurt to watch him press Miranda against a wall and go to town on her neck and face.

"Shepard…stay, just for tonight." Miranda breathed heavily, her hand enveloping Jason's face.

"You sure you want to see me naked? Im not so glamorous with the clothes off." He lifted her up, her legs encircling her waist as his large hands palmed her shapely rump.

"I was the one who brought you back remember? The only difference is this time you'll be conscious and between my legs." Tali listened to Shepard let out a laugh as he moved them into the room, the door whooshing closed behind them.

For awhile Tali stood there watching the closed door expecting to hear something from the room. Funny enough, she almost didn't care. Emphasis on the word _almost_. Lifting her head from it's rested position on the wall she had a slight headache, she hadn't realized she was pressing herself that much into the surface. With a sigh and choking back anything that resembled tears Tali clutched her hygiene case in her arms and turned around into the body of Legion.

"We assume that spying is not a bad thing then." Tali let out a squeak as Legion reached out righting her to a stand once more.

"What?" Tali asked as she now felt her heart race in her chest. She heard the Geth but it assumed? Turning to one side Tali tried to walk past it only for Legion to block her path.

"Our name was called." Eyes going wide, breath hitching faster Tali's eyes darted from side to side as she tried to step to the left.

"So go find who called you then and stop bothering me." Legion stopped her once more, it's flashlight turning brighter as it stared down at her.

"We have analyzed that it was your voice. We know in fact that it was the voice of Tali'Zorah. We are 100% positive of this fact should you require such data." It turned it's head from right to left resembling an earth dog.

"Well…I think you might have gotten my voice mixed up with another's it wasn't me Legion." Tali went right and as Legion tried to block her off she quickly ducked left, heading towards the elevator.

It was silly of her to try and run, Tali knew that the Geth would catch up with her and as she pushed the button to go back down to Engineering she prayed the door would close quickly only for Legion to step inside.

"Your voice patterns, heart rate and body temperature indicate that you are lying. Why do organics do this?" Part of Tali wanted to be frightened as she backed up in the elevator.

"Sometimes we have things to hide Legion, I don't want to talk about this." Why wasn't this elevator moving faster! It was always when she needed it most that the stupid thing decided to clunk along.

"Organics do not know each others minds, why would you want to hide what another does not know?" The flaps on its head moved up and down in time with its arms as it spoke.

_Ok, so maybe he heard you whisper his name in your fit of passion. Tali, you bosh'tet think of something clever to get out of this. _Taking several breaths Tali tried to calm her heart as she stood up straight. "Body movements, certain expressions organics make can betray them when they lie. True, we don't know each others minds but we have to take precautions sometimes. At times, we lie because it's the best thing for the other person. Protecting them in a way."

Legion seemed to take that answer it stepped back just as the doors to the elevator opened and moved to one side to let Tali out. Rushing past Legion, all Tali wanted was to get to her room and tell EDI to lock the door. Looking over her shoulder, the Geth had it's head turned curiously at her, lower head flaps moving back and forth slowly. As Tali set a foot inside the door, Legion called out to her.

"You lied to protect us then? We do not understand, why you would lie about calling our name. To help Tali'Zorah achieve consensus we shall not hold back data." The four small lights on top of Legion's head went from white to red as it replayed data.

Tali's mouth dropped open as she heard herself breathing hard, her moans and groans being replayed over Legion's speaker system. Just as the recording drew in a breath she heard what it did. "Legion."

Turning off the recording Legion took a step back. "We also have video."


	8. Dreams

**The exciting collector mission is up next! Dont worry there will be more after that! Enjoy!**

"You have what!" Tali rushed forward dropping her case as she reached out ready to choke the Geth.

"You watched Shepard-Commander and Operative Lawson. We watched you. We do not see any wrong in this." Legion took a step back and as Tali took a swing at him, moved fluidly out the way.

"What do you mean you watched me you little bosh'tet? You watched me in the bathroom? How?" Tali was fuming, she wished she had her shotgun, or find someway to lure Legion into the airlock.

"How? Irrelevant. Tali'Zorah pleasured herself and said our name as she achieved consensus. We wonder…why this is when you have displayed only hostility towards us." Legion took on an aggressive stance, moving towards Tali.

Holding her hands out as if to stop him, Legion reached down picking up her case as he backed Tali up into her room. Tali gulped hard and was about to scream when she noticed she was in between the wall and Legion. His cold metal body pressed hard on hers, only giving way to where there was a hole in his armor.

"We await an answer. Organics self pleasure when they feel positive, happy, loving feelings towards another organic. Tali'zorah pleasured herself to a Geth, and she feels anger towards us. Why is this?" Tali knew if he could breathe, he would have been snorting in her face.

Why did she do it? Why did she think of Legion in that last moment before she came and said his name? She didn't know. All she knew was that in that moment she wanted pleasure and her brain had cooked up the most sinister, dirty plot it could imagine, and it made her squeal with joy.

"I-I don't know Legion." Dropping her head, Tali brought her hands up to try and push Legion away from her. "I was distracted and sometime organics…listen I cant explain it to you but…I don't hate you."

Taking a step away from Tali, Legions' light dimmed down and he made a mechanical noise playing the sound bit of Tali whispering Legion's name again. A bright flush flared over Tali's cheeks as she sighed.

"Delete that please. The sound and the video Legion, please."

"No." She gasped, half expecting him to but realizing that Quarians were not in charge of Geth, he had no reason to obey her.

"Please! I'm asking you nicely." Taking a step towards him, Tali folded her hands in a plea.

Legion played the sound once more. "We understand the reason you want us to but we enjoy the sound. Video has been deleted; we have not sent it to data-memory core of other Geth."

Shoulders sagged in relaxation as he said he hadn't shared it with the other Geth, but what the? "You like the sound?" Tali's back straightening harshly as she stared at Legion.

"We have analyzed the pattern, tone, and pitch of your voice to the voices of other Quarians. We respond positively to yours, we enjoy the sound. We find it beautiful." For a minute Tali thought this to be one big joke. EDI had taught Legion how to make a joke, and he was trying it out on her.

"I'm sorry, you find my voice beautiful? I think I need to laugh." He was doing the cute head twitch again.

"We do not see how this information is amusing." Of course, he wouldn't.

"You're a Geth. How do you know my voice is beautiful? It's rather mundane if I say so myself." Tali crossed her arms over her chest one leg branched out.

"The difference between Geth insights is perspective. The difference between what one finds to be beautiful compared to another is perspective. We have achieved consensus on this data." Shrugging his shoulders Legion looked around the room briefly before watching Tali once more.

"Well…thank you Legion." She really didn't know what else to say. A Geth had called her voice beautiful, what else could happen tonight?

There was silence in the room and Tali looked from Legion to her bed, to the floor in front of her. Talk about awkward she had nothing to say now. Here she was in a weird situation with a sapient machine, which seemed to be showing an odd interest in her. Why not Samara or anyone else? It only made it worse that they were enemies and here she was…having a rather adult and personal conversation with the one she was supposed to be killing.

"Tali'zorah does not hate us?" Snapping her head up Tali walked away from the wall heading to sit on her bed.

"No, Legion. I don't hate you. I'm supposed to hate you; I'm supposed to be telling the Flotilla all about this. I'm supposed to shoot you on sight and ask questions later." She placed her head in her hands. The sound of Legion walking towards her made her open her eyes as she saw his feet in front of her.

"Why is this?"

"Why is what? Why don't I hate you or why am I supposed to?"

"Both."

Chuckling Tali lifted her head. "We are taught from the day of our birth that you are evil. That you drove us from our home and that, we have to destroy you to get it back. That all Geth are machines nothing more, sentient now yes but that was our gift to you and our mistake."

Rubbing her hands together, Tali thought over everything her elders have ever said to her or taught her.

"I have never spoken to a Geth before and I met you. You aren't like the others you're so different Legion. It scares me because I wasn't expecting this; this is something I don't know. We fear what we don't know and that's an organics biggest flaw."

"You are still trying to understand us?" He moved to sit down next to her, his head looking down at her, hands on his thighs.

"Yes. I don't have to hate you I see that now. You're like us. I was wrong, about so many things and as much as I hate to admit it, Shepard was right. So I'm saying that no I don't hate you Legion, but if you betray any of us I will kill you." She stared into his face; her voice had dropped in tone as she spoke her last words.

"Affirmative. We do not intend to harm anyone at this time. We move to protect ourselves and secure our future. If possible, we would have peace with Creators as well."

That last part made Tali smile, and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "The Geth want peace?"

"If coexistence is possible, we want peace. We do not wish to be destroyed."

"If there was peace we could go back to the home world." Tali noticed her voice becoming excited. It was a long shot, a very big shot as the Quarians were so hell bent on Geth destruction.

"Yes. Geth do not live on Rannoch. We act as caretakers cleaning up toxins and rubble left over by the Morning War." This surprised Tali.

"I would have assumed that you did." Standing up Tali went to stand by her door. "I-thank you Legion for deleting that. I didn't mean to lie to you either; I was just nervous and afraid."

Legion stood up walking in front of Tali, the mechanical sound that resembled Geth talk was heard for a minute. "We have an inquiry."

"Yes?"

Legion shuffled about on his feet and for a moment Tali thought he wasn't going to ask her anything, turning away from Tali he turned back once more. "We find Tali'zorah agreeable. We have noticed Subject-Zero called Jack, Urdnot Grunt, Operative Lawson and Shepard-Commander engaging in organic acts that-"

Cutting him off Tali held up a hand shaking her head. "Whatever it is Legion I don't want to talk about that now. I cant, I really can't."

She didn't know what she felt but Tali knew what he was going to say. He. She could say that with out flinching on the inside.

"We shall save inquiry for another time."

Nodding her head Tali yawned. "I need to sleep Legion."

Without saying, a word the Geth turned from the room and was about to walk out, as Tali turned around herself she felt a cool hand permeate through her suit and hold her own. Legion had grasped her hand and slowly he brought it towards his head. She watched fascinated as he let it fall by her side and walked from the room into the elevator.

As Tali lay in bed that night, she kept staring at her hand wondering what it was he did. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was beginning to drift off when it hit her, it was a kiss. Like a male would press his lips to a females hand in a chaste manner of showing affection. It made her smile, the prayer she had uttered days before entering her mind. Did Keelah have a sense of humor?

She drifted off asleep with her own words echoing through her mind…

_I just wish there was someone, anyone I don't care who was out there for me._

XxXxXxXxXx

As we are walking back to the AI core, the organic we wished to see sits in the Normandy's mess hall. The Drell assassin Thane Krios, his hands are folded in front of him as he merely stares straight forward.

-Inquiry about souls and emotions; best option for solution: Thane Krios

"Legion. Cant sleep either?" The Drell chuckles at his own joke. It is one we understand though we cannot laugh. We see the amusement.

"We have an inquiry of you Thane Krios." Walking towards the Drell, he shows the facial patterns consistent with curiosity as he indicates that we should sit.

"I might have an answer, depending on the nature of the question." We sit down as he lays his hands flat on the table.

"We wonder if all sentient beings possess a soul. The ability to have emotions." Thane Krios ponders the idea for a while before tapping his nails on the table.

"Is there some reason you would ask such a question?" We watch as his eyes narrow and before we can answer, he finishes talking. "I believe everything a soul, a spirit. They are two different entities."

"A different entity from oneself. Geth are many in one." He seems to understand what we are trying to talking about.

"Legion, the main purpose of having a soul is the fact that when we die we go to some place that our soul can finally rest. Rest or end up in eternal damnation, those are the two choices. The things you do in this life, tell you where you will be. If you're a good person, who helps others, prays for forgiveness then the gods may smile on you and accept you as theirs. If you're a cynical asshole, who cares not for others then-you may not like where you go. My question to you is how are you living your life, and do Geth believe in an afterlife."

We listen to the words, scanning databanks on different religions and the destination for those deemed good and bad in both. Geth have no religion, the Old Machines are not gods.

"Geth do not have a religion. We technically do not die. This platform may be disabled but the program 'lives' on. It simply needs to be downloaded into another platform." Thane Krios nods his head, a smile on his face.

"In a way isn't that your death? The choices you make leading to your demise. You are recycled through and placed into another body. That's almost like reincarnation. Perhaps you'll end up in a body different from the last one. A trooper, a prime, hunter. This time you can make a better decision so that destruction won't happen."

We see the logic in how he speaks. True, this platform with proper maintenance will outlive many members on this ship.

"You treat others fairly don't you?" He dips his head to look at us directly.

"We act as we achieve consensus. There is no fair. If two organics are drowning and one has a higher probability of dying, should we achieve consensus to save one it will be the organic with the highest probability of living."

As Thane Krios shifts in his seat, he asks a question of us that makes us wonder. "If Tali were hurt and the probability of her surviving was low, would you save her anyway?"

-Scenario: Tali'zorah in problematic position where she might not survive, chances of mobile platform being injured and/or destroyed high. Save Tali'zorah?

-Achieving consensus…

-DENIED…

-Over clocking of shields and direct heavy fire is approved.

-Tali'zorah is important to Creator/Geth relations

-Save Tali'zorah…

"Legion?" He awaits an answer from us.

"We would save Tali'zorah."

"Why?" We try to achieve consensus on why we would save the life of Tali'zorah.

-Achieving consensus…

-Tali'zorah is unable to be saved, protect mobile platform from furth-

-DENIED…

-Protect Tali'zorah from further harm…

"Tali'zorah is the bridge between Creator and Geth relations, she is a high priority."

"It has nothing to do with how you feel? What do you think about when you think of Tali?" The assassin sits back in his chair his hands now behind his head.

-Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya: Tech Master Quarian female is essential to building relationship of Quarians and Geth

-System Error…

We cannot understand why when Tali'Zorah is involved we cannot compute other means. We think outside of our programming. "We find the voice of Tali'Zorah beautiful. She does not hate us."

Thane Krios comes to a stand, he rubs his fingers over the collar of his jacket, looking away from us. "You may not have a soul Legion, but you have a mind. A mind that is your own. You may say 'we' and consider yourself more than one, but you're a special case anyway. I can't believe I'm saying this, but do what you know is right. You don't have to have a soul to simply know what you need and want."

He walks away from us, hands behind his back as he transports himself to Life Support. "Good night Legion."

We return the sentiment and stand. Dr. Chakwas is reading from her data pad and she nods at us as we return to the AI core. Lying down on the table, we resign ourselves to look over data and decide the best course of action.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Tali! Tali! What are you doing?" Tali finds herself in a house that is not her own, or at least she thinks so. A holo of herself and Legion sits on a table; she has a pair of sunglasses and is putting them over Legion's flashlight eye. _

"_Father?" She rushes about looking for the source of the sound. Not in the kitchen, or the living room._

_She turns around a corner to see her father huddled in a corner Legion standing over him. "Tali'Zorah your male parental unit tried to terminate me, we have not hurt him simply bruised his wrist and removed the weapon." _

_She moves her eyes to the pistol that is tossed aside on the floor. "Legion! What have you done?" _

_As she runs to her father, he grabs her by her waist swinging her body behind him. Holding her there steady, the Geth continues to stare down at her father curiously. "Rael'Zorah, you performed experiments on Geth for weapons testing." _

"_Legion, please." Her eyes wide behind her mask she tries in vain to escape from Legion's grip._

"_Tali…what have you done?" Her father's hushed words as he looks from the Geth to his daughter._

"_Tali'Zorah cohabitates with this mobile platform, she has told us that she possess a positive feeling and 'loves' Legion." It was almost as if he was speaking for her and Tali watched as her father brought a hand to his mask, before pointing at her._

"_You would betray us! Your people? What have you done with this machine? It cannot feel for you the way we can! You…you…my daughter!" Tali lowers her head, she feels nothing short of ashamed as her father turns his head away from her._

"_Father please, Legion is not like the others. He is not apart of them look at him outside the veil! He talks is that not enough?" Legion lets go of her body only to hold her wrist, he still prohibits her from touching her father._

"_Hush child! All that I have taught you, you should be taking this damned thing apart and finding out how it can do that!" _

"_This platform contains 1,183 programs and was specifically built to operate alone. We are the only one of our kind. Rael'Zorah you do not approve of your daughters romantic interests?" The urge to laugh came over Tali, why would her father? _

_Slowly Legion lets her arm go, only to circle his arm around her waist he brings his head down and presses his lamp to her mask. There's that warm feeling, spreading up her legs and into her womb and belly. _

"_Legion please." She tries to push away from him. He willingly lets her go and Tali crouches next to her father._

"_Get away from me! You are not my child!" His words sting as Tali yanks her arms back; she can see his face through his mask. Angry eyes filled with tears staring her down. Tali wants to hide, she wants to run away and pretend this never happened._

"_There can be peace between us. They aren't what we thought and if Legion is an ambassador to the Geth then we have a future on our home world." His hand reaches out and slaps her mask, Tali feels the sting as if it was on her own face. _

_Why won't he listen? She feels Legion's hand on her arm pulling her to a stand, her own father standing up. "There will be no peace, we will correct our mistake and destroy these Geth!" He walks past Tali but further into the house. "I regret the day your mother gave her life to save yours." _

_This cant be happening, her father would never say such a thing. Always a diplomat he would have listened to her and, saw reason. There didn't have to be more bloodshed. Reaching down he picked up his gun, pointing it towards her. Legion didn't move he simply watched._

"_I'm sorry." Pulling the trigger Tali closed her eyes, half expecting to be dead. Instead, the fizz and sparks flew from Legion._

_Where were his shields? Tali rushed to the Geth's side trying to hold him up. "Legion! Father no!" _

"_Tali'Zorah, we are losing power quickly." His cold hand gripping her own. "We love you."_

_The huff of air seemed to leave his frame as he slumped over on his knees in her foyer, white blood seeping from beneath him. Tali clenched her eyes shut, hot tears staining her face as she finally looked at her father._

"_How could you? Why won't you listen to me? He was not harming you or me! He's not like them…he…I." She choked back a sob laying her head on Legion's shoulder._

"_Attached to a machine. How could you." Snatching her arm her father tried to pull her away from the fallen Geth._

"_I love him!" The words surprised her. "He saved my life! Operated outside his programming to protect me! Showed individualism." _

"_Ta-Tal-Tali-." The distinct hum and whirr of machinery brought her tear-filled eyes back to Legion. Blue sparks sputtered from his frame, his arms moving jerkily. "Tali-Tali-Creator Tali'Zorah. Quarians. Tali. Love. Legion is we, but for Tali…" _

_Her father was quickly replacing the thermal clip. "No!" She grabbed his hands as they fought for the weapon. _

_A hand came down on her fathers shoulder just as a shot rang out, she watched as Legion tossed his body across the room. Looking down Tali pressed a hand against her suit, the stain of blood quickly spreading. "Legion?" _

_She dropped to the floor only for the Geth to turn its head curiously staring at her. Hand covered in her own life source Tali reaches out for him. "Legion, help me."_

"_Creator Tali'Zorah has a 25% chance of surviving." He leaned down picking up the pistol, pointing it at her once more._

"_Thinking like a machine!" Her father sputtered out, sliding off the white sofa leaving a bloodstain of his own. "He'll always be a machine! Capable of nothing but his programming."_

"_Legion…please." Her voice small as she watched her hand drop in slow motion. _

"_We shall ease the suffering. You would not survive." As Tali closed her eyes, she took one last breath…_

The sound of her scream brought Tali sitting up in her bed, drenched in sweat. Putting a hand to her stomach, she searched for a wound finding none.

"Tali'Zorah, would you like for us to call Dr. Solus and Yeoman Chambers?" EDI turned the lights on brighter as she spoke.

Whispering to herself Tali gulped, sucking in air. "Just a dream. N-no EDI I'll be alright." She moved her legs to the floor, eyes swimming about in her skull.

The dream had seemed so real, but Tali knew better. Her father wasn't a militant asshole. Still the thought of Legion finally acting like a heretic Geth stayed on her mind. No, he couldn't and he wouldn't, right? It seemed so quickly she was distrusting of him but…sighing Tali stood up stretching her back out.

The door to her room opening caused her heart to jump; she thought it might be Legion. It was Miranda. "The IFF is almost finished installing but Shepard wants to make a run down somewhere. Everyone is on the shuttle on 5."

With that, the Cerberus female walked out and Tali had the urge to toss a pillow at the back of her head. Stupid Cerberus bitch. Oh, jeez now she was thinking like Jack. As everyone piled onto the shuttle, Tali found herself sitting across from Legion. The Geth staring at her as his head flaps lifted up and down, as if he was analyzing her.

She gave her fingers a small wave at him, and he returned the gesture before looking down at his own hand. It was going to be a long day she hoped it would take her mind off things.


	9. I want you, not we

**hahaha two chapters tonight! Albeit two very short ones, yet and still I hope you all enjoy! I was worried for a bit on making Tali look too easy and I have remedied that or at least I think so. This fic is far from over and now I must ask a vote be cast. Im thinking of making Legion go to the home fleet and in that time Tali with be romanced by Kel'reegar. Dont worry he's going to get his own happy ending maybe attached to this story soon enough! Thanks for reading!**

"What? Ah hell! We're on our way back. Joker they took everyone? Shit. Yea, ETA 10 minutes." Tali looked about nervously as Shepard got off the comm system.

"Well don't keep us fuckin' waiting what happened?" Zaeed was on his feet rifle in hand.

"Shepard, was it the Collectors?" Miranda had a hand on his shoulder as Shepard pinched the area between his eyes.

"Yea, they took everyone on board, a transmitting signal in the IFF. Joker is the only one who made it."

The feel of panic rushed of everyone in the shuttle even Grunt looked like this was bad as he shuffled his feet.

Back on the Normandy in the comm room Joker say on the desk with his head in his hands as Miranda rushed in.

"Everyone? You lost everyone and damn near the ship as well?" She pointed a finger at Joker, voice seething.

"I know alright I was here." Jokers' voice morose as he looked at Miranda as if she was the queen bitch for the moment.

"It's not his fault Miranda." Jacob chimed in. "None of us caught it."

"Mr. Taylor is correct, the harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the black box Reaper viruses I was given." EDI piped up.

"We can discuss it later, is the ship operational?" Shepard paced back and forth.

"The IFF is clean and online, with EDI hooked in we can go through the Omega 4 at any time." Joker picked his head up once more.

Tali was about to say something when Miranda cut her off, arms crossed over her chest. "Don't even get me started about unshackling a damned AI."

The small mechanical noise Legion made caused Tali to look up at him as he stared at EDI's holo projection.

"Well what can I do at Collectors? Break my arm at them? EDI cleared the ship, she's alright." He scoffed, rolling his eyes at Miranda.

'She's' Tali smiled a little at Jokers mention that EDI had a gender, true her voice was female but-the lines were blurry between things that were no longer so black and white.

"I assure you I am still bound by protocols in my programming, even if I were not you are my crewmates."

The dream popped into Tali's head once more as her eyes found Legions. Was he bound by programming or was he unshackled simply doing whatever he felt was right? Bound by his loyalty to Shepard?

"EDI's good with me, she made sure Joker was alright and if she wanted to kill us she could have done it at any time. We're wasting time; we have to go get the Collectors. I'll be in the CIC, everyone else get to your stations."

Shepard left the room, leaving everyone to look at each other and talk amongst themselves. Miranda was still glaring at Joker, before she turned around and walked out.

"Talk about being a bitch." Joker slowly slid himself off the table, rubbing his shins as he walked out the room.

"This is it people. Must mentally prepare, mission ahead dangerous one. No distraction will be in my lab if anyone needs me." Mordin made his way out with Garrus right on his heels.

Kasumi stalked over to Jacob and the two started up a conversation, as Tali looked about she nodded her head at everyone left and made her way down to Engineering. It wasn't until the doors opened for her station that she noticed how quiet it was. No Ken or Gabby talking about everyday things, Ken wasn't winking at her, or making remarks about her ass. She was almost distracted, confused, thrilled to be on the mission that they had set out for in the beginning. Now Tali's fingers paused over the keys as she checked the data on the shields. She crunched a few numbers and ran a few scenarios for the computer. It rang true; they could hold out against a Collector attack, it would be fine.

It wasn't until she heard Shepard announced that they had two hours until the relay that Tali began to melt. Her body was sweating she was taking heavy breaths. Was this excitement or purely fear? The Collectors had run right up to their ship after it was disabled and, took the crew as if they were daring Shepard to do something about it. Wrong man to piss off, Tali leaned her head down on the console; perhaps she should catch some sleep or something before they got there? No, she'd be pissed if she was more tired than she thought. After this mission, she was going to a bar and getting drunk for the first time. No holding back.

The doors to Engineering opened and Tali stood where she was, not caring for who was there, until she heard a voice.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Tali'Zorah." We step into Engineering to watch Tali'Zorah slumped over a console. "Are you ill?"

"No, Legion I'm fine. Nervous I suppose." We walk over to her, looking down at the console, she has been working on flight scenarios and testing the shelf strength.

"With the Normandy's upgrades there is an 85% chance that we will make it through the relay. Collectors have advanced weaponry, and we have no further data on them. Consensus as to whether we will survive or not has not been achieved." She stands up and looks at us now, with a grin on her face.

"That's not really what I wanted to hear Legion but thank you." She chuckles, a soft musical sound as she begins to leave the engine room.

"Perhaps Tali'Zorah needs another form of comfort." We watch as she stops just short of the door exiting to the hallway to turn her head back and look at us.

"Like what?" Her voice indicates curiosity and a twinge of fear.

"We simply mean that many are preparing in their own ways. Perhaps Tali'zorah needs one. Thane Krios and Justicar Samara meditate. Garrus Vakarian participates in the beating of a stuffed bag to release stress. Dr. Mordin Solus is checking his test subjects in test tube vials. Subject Zero named Jack, Grunt, Kasumi Goto and Jacob Taylor are mating in pairs. Shepard-Commander was last seen with Miranda Lawson talking."

She shakes her head at us laughing. "Well aren't you a busybody?"

We do not understand the meaning of this phrase. "We are not tasked to capacity at the moment Tali'Zorah."

She laughs louder, walking out the door. "That's not what I meant Legion; I meant that you know what everyone is doing. You're nosy."

We understand what she means but we do not mean to know the business of others without their discretion. We hear and see much better than organics, we simply know these things. We watch as she enters her room and begins a few repairs on her combat drone.

"Your combat drone is not in need of repairs. It is fully functional and ready for commands." Tali'Zorah breaths deeply setting down her Omni-tool.

"I just want to make sure Legion, besides there is one upgrade I'm going to give her." We notice she has no problem calling the drone a female when it is clearly not sentient. We save the inquiry for a later moment.

"We have an inquiry." Pausing from her work, she lifts her head, ready to be asked.

"Yes?" Moving the drone to the side, we sit next to Tali'Zorah following directions we have read on the extranet.

We hold Tali'Zorah's hands in our own and pull her closer, her oxygen intake increases as fast as her heart rate. This is a positive sign, her own hands holding closer to our own. "We have made a discovery, and come to the consensus that Tali'Zorah is also beautiful physically. We would ask that you let us perform acts that condone a desire of you."

Her eyes widen as she quickly jerks her hands away and stands up. "What the hell did you just ask me?"

We begin to repeat our inquiry when she holds up a hand. "I heard you."

"Why would you ask if you heard the first time? We do not understand this, you show willingness to, but cower away. Is this typical of all organic females?" Her hands fly to her hips as she points a finger, pressing it in our chest.

"Not all organic females get asked by a Geth to have sex! Can you even do that?" Her eyes follow our body to the region where most organic males have reproduction organs.

"No. We have been reading the extranet and know of other ways in which to please you. Upon returning to the home station, we expect to receive an upgrade to armor and shields. We will achieve a consensus then on organic pleasure functions. Geth once had them."

We watch as Tali'Zorah gasps her mouth opening and closing as if she wishes to speak but cannot. Instead, she starts to pace back and forth across the room. She does not speak for approximately one minute and 13.2 seconds.

"Legion. I mean. You're a Geth and I'm a Quarian this is, not supposed to happen I mean. Organics do these things when they have feelings for each other. I refuse to let anyone touch me in that way that I do not care about."

We stand, as it is normal in these situations for the male organic to assert himself to the female. Female organics are pleased when the male takes a stand and demands what he wants while being gentle.

"Tali'Zorah, we-Legion feels. We-Legion knows what it is to want you. Legion finds you to be beautiful and wishes to show Tali'Zorah a pleasure that will calm her mind and body before the suicide Collector mission."

We watch as she visibly shivers, a hand on a bar behind her she grips it with unnecessary strength. She begins to walk towards us, one hand landing on our armor the other touching the wires leading from our face.

"You call yourself Legion. You say we, why don't you say I?"

"There is no I. There is we, there are 1,183 programs in this gestalt unit. To say I would be inaccurate." She makes a scoffing sound and turns away from us.

"That's the problem, how can I want something, with a Geth that has multiple personalities? I want a you, not a we Legion. Beggars can't be choosers but I'm picky I suppose." We do not understand what she means, she seems to contradict herself."

"This is who we are." Turning back towards us, she smiles.

"I know. I just don't know what I feel Legion. A part of me knows this is taboo and that I want you, in some odd weird and as Jack would say fucked up way I want you. The logical side of me says you are operating within your programming and this is apart of it somehow. I've already had my heart broken; I refuse to have it happen again."

We notice that we shuffle about, hands holding one another, our eye looking from left to right. We understand. "Tali'Zorah believes that we will betray her, send classified data back to the Geth and leave her once the protocol has been fulfilled. You believe that we will hurt you as Shepard-Commander did."

Her head snaps up as we say that. "Excuse me?"

"Shepard-Commander let it be known that he does not have romantic feelings for Tali'Zorah. You were upset."

She sighs, licking her lips to moisten the flesh. "Yea. Exactly."

We understand that she wants to be alone. Tali'Zorah does not feel as though we are sincere in our approach. Leaving the Engineering floor, we will return to the AI core until we reach the Omega 4 relay. "If it is any consolation to you. We would not purposefully hurt the emotions of Tali'Zorah. We would only leave her presence if she asks it of us, until then we have an expressed willingness to stay wherever Tali'Zorah is. Programming dictates that we make peace with Creators through you, the individuality of this mobile platform says that we feel a strong emotion tied to you."

We walk away pondering over the complexity of organic females. How do organic males handle the situations and questions that they put them through? They know they are wanted and loved and yet they continuously reject the feeling. It is something we wish to learn with our time with Tali'Zorah.


	10. Fighting Our Way Through

Tali was prepped and ready for the Omega 4 relay and when they finally hit it, her fingers gripped the bars that surrounded EDI's drive core. The Normandy shaking and rocking as heard Joker over the comm system.

"Oh shit! Evasive maneuvers people! Hold on!" Tali heeded his words and scanned her Omni-tool to make sure everything was holding out.

Soon enough the Normandy straightened out and she breathed deep, thankful they had come through all right. At least right now anyway. "Too close. We know you have no choice but to fly with us, so thank you for-ow! Hey Shepard come on!"

At least Joker still felt comfortable joking around. Tali had the urge to go up to the cockpit and see what was going on before Shepard came back in over the comm. "We're heading towards the supposed base people, stay sharp."

Tali held her breath, something was coming she just knew it. BOOM! She hit the floor, her arms bracing out to catch herself. Of course, just like she said. The ship was taking heavy fire this she knew, patching up her Omni-tool the shields and plating were holding steady. No worries there.

"Alert! Hull breach on Engineering Deck." EDI's voice came in and Tali looked about drawing her shotgun. This was it and she was ready for anything. A whirring and crashing sound could be heard in the cargo hold.

Running to the doors Tali was stopped by Shepard who simply put a hand out, Miranda close behind him. "Tali get Jack and stay near the drive core just in case something goes on. I'm getting Grunt and we're dealing with our little intruder."

Tali clenched her teeth she was as good of a fighter as she was a technician. Fine, turning back she ran towards the bottom of the ship to see Jack with a scowl on her face looking around.

"I don't know anything but destroying things, and all this clatter is pissing me the fuck off. I can't do shit!" The biotic stood up the blue blaze over her skin.

"Shepard just took Grunt and Miranda to the cargo hold. Something got in; we on the other hand have to be in Engineering." It was a risky move but the Normandy lurched to the left and Tali grabbed Jack's hand running up the stairs.

She was surprised that Jack didn't rip her hand away, but followed Tali into Engineering as she pulled up her console. Shit, the shields were taking heavy hits; they had to destroy whatever it was clawing its way into the ship.

"Shit! We're sitting ducks out here Shepard, gotta lose 'em in the debris field!" Joker screamed into the speakers. He cursed a few more times and grunted as the Normandy turned left and right.

Tali closed her eyes, Joker was the best pilot there was of anyone could get them through this it was him. He better damn well anyway or Tali was going to-she'd be dead but she wished she could haunt him. It seemed as though time was going by so slow, her mind popped to Legion. Was he alright? Was he trying to make sure she was ok?

Jack screaming at her brought Tali back to reality as all of a sudden things flew into real-time. "Hey! I think we should head to CIC or some shit!"

"No, we have to be here, what if Shepard needs us?" Jack nodded her head, trying to come to a stand only to be thrown down once more.

Whatever Joker was doing, she sure hoped he hurried up. The alarms went off once more, the floor lighting a red glow in the room. Whatever that was, Tali prayed they took care of it quickly. When the ship finally settled down Tali came to a stand, breathing hard. She had been scared but not for herself for everyone else on the ship and for…Legion.

Shepard's voice came over the system again, announcing they would be in one more firefight, as Joker cut him off. "Everybody hold on-gonna be a wild ride!"

She felt the guns give the Collector ship their all, Joker's screams of joy meant they must have made a direct hit. As Tali watched Jack make her way towards the elevator, the Normandy was pushed, steadily rocking into a free fall.

"Mass Effect generators are offline! EDI-give me something!"

"Generators unresponsive. All hands brace for impact!"

The Normandy hit the Collector ship several times before sliding across the surface if the station. They had made it this far, what would happen now? Tali groaned as she rubbed her sides and made her way towards the elevator.

"Everyone get to the debriefing room stat!"

As they all stood around checking weapons and personal equipment Tali was one of the first inside. Legion came in awhile later followed by Garrus, she felt like she should say something instead he only came to stand next to her not looking in her direction. She wanted to say something; she wanted to go with the flow and just. Now wasn't the time, she had to have her head in the game. Shepard's face was stern as he came through the door, blue eyes scanning the room as he took a deep breath facing his crew. All eyes were on Shepard this was the time for his speech rally the crew.

"This isn't how we planned this mission, but this is where we're at." He paced about before putting his hands on the table. "We can't worry about whether the Normandy can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station. EDI bring up your scans."

We all watched as the blue holographic projection came on screen, Tali and a few others moved forward to get a closer look. "You should be able to overload their critical control systems if you get the main control center here." She highlighted a path.

Bringing up his Omni-tool Jacob clucked his tongue bringing up another path. "That means going through the heart of the station. Right pass this massive energy structure."

Sighing Shepard looked at the paths. "That's the central chamber. If our crew or any of the colonists are still alive, the Collectors are probably holding them in there."

Tali looked through the routes on her own Omni-tool speaking up. "Looks like there are two main routes Shepard. It might be a good idea to split up and keep the Collectors off balance, then regroup in the central chamber."

Miranda scoffed. "No good, both routes are blocked. See these doors? The only way past is to get someone to open them from the other side."

"Good thing I'm a tech then isn't it?" Tali felt as though the female had been trying to tone down her suggestion.

"Exactly, it isn't a fortress and look we can send someone into this ventilation shaft."

Jacob stepped forward. "Practically a suicide mission. I volunteer."

Did no one hear her speak? Did no one see that she was the best option?

"I appreciate the thought Jacob but you couldn't shut down the security systems in time. We need a tech expert." Miranda glanced at Tali.

Was she really trying to get rid of her? Not that Tali didn't want to go, she wanted more than anything to prove her worth to the team.

"It's your call Commander. Who do we send into the shaft?" Shepard looked around at his crew, Garrus had his hand up in the air waving it wildly about, mouthing _me! Me! Pick me Shepard!_

Pointing a finger Shepard smiled. "Legion-you can hack through anything. I'm sending you into the shaft."

_What. The. Hell. Am I not standing right here? _Tali thought to herself as she put a fist under her chin, what did that leave her to do? She'd be with the other fire team as a loose end. It wasn't that Legion wasn't good at what he did but Keelah!

The Geth armed his rifle, nodding his head. "Acknowledged."

"The rest of us will break into two teams and fight down each passage. That should draw the Collectors attention away from Legion." Shepard took a step back analyzing the crew as Miranda spoke up.

"I'll lead the second fire team Shepard. We'll meet up with you on the other side of those doors."

Jack grunted sitting up from her leaned over position on the table. "Not so fast Cheerleader. Nobody wants to take orders from you." Tali smiled as she watched Garrus shake his head no in the background.

Miranda scowled slamming a fist down onto the table, it seemed to Tali that sleeping with Shepard didn't mean you always got what you wanted. "This isn't a popularity contest. They are lives at stake! Shepard- you need someone who can command loyalty through experience."

Shepard tapped a finger on his chin, he gave Miranda a smile and for a minute Tali thought he was going to give into her. That was until he pointed to Garrus. "Garrus-you're in charge of the second fire team."

The Turian simply nodded and the look on Miranda's place was priceless. Tali wished she could have a holo of that. "Well at least he knows what he's doing." Miranda glared at Shepard, walking away from him a bit, crossing her arms over her ample bosom.

Taking a deep breath Shepard took up his pacing once more, looking directly into everyone's face. This was it Tali thought, she rubbed her hands together the fight coming closer and closer. It was then that she felt something Legion's hand on the small of her back, his cool Geth armor chilling her body in a soothing way. She looked up at him, but he didn't look at her, his 'eye' following Shepards body.

"I don't know what we're going to find in there, but I won't lie to you. It's not going to be easy. We've lost good people. We may lose more." Shepard came to a standstill hands clasped behind his back. "We don't know how many the Collectors have stolen-thousands, hundreds of thousands. It's not important. What matters is this: not one more. That's what we can do here, today. It ends with us." His hand insinuating his every word.

"They wanna know what we're made of? I say we show them, on our terms. Lets bring our people home!"

A thunderous clap went up around the room, as Shepard nodded his head at everyone walking down to the elevator, everyone got on. This was it; this was how it was going to be. No one said a thing; they all looked at each other as if anything that needed to be said was going to be said through a look. Jack was standing next to Grunt his hand possessively on her rump, Legion still stood next to her, his flashlight dimmed in the close space. His hand was no longer on her, Tali felt the urge to scream in the small space, there had to be something she could say.

As everyone prepped their weapons in the cargo hold leading to the Collector station, Tali had her back turned. Garrus had came over to her and told her he was glad to have known her, if they didn't make this. He had hugged her and Tali smiled, she didn't think Garrus was the mushy kind. Shepard hugged her as well, smiling the way he usually did, and Tali was glad to find it didn't hurt as she thought it would. "Be safe." He tapped her mask gently before walking away.

Shepard decided to take Grunt, Miranda and Mordin with him, the rest of them were on Garrus fire team. When everyone was strapped and ready to go, Tali saw the look in Jack's eyes; the biotic ran over to Grunt kissing him heavily. "Get your ass back to me, alive Krogan."

A few chuckles went up and Grunt simply nodded as they jumped down onto the station going their own way. "Alright, everyone. Stay on me and listen at all times. We can do this, we're going to live."

With that, they made their way down the second pathway. Tali watched as Legion stalked past them all, he broke off a small grate and once he was on his knees Tali thought he would go inside without looking back. She was about to look away when he made his signature Geth sound, causing her to look up. The head flaps all struck out and he made he gave her a thumbs up before disappearing into the space.

XxXxXxXxX

We watch as Tali'zorah smiles and takes off behind the second fire team, we hope that she will be ok. Her probability of surviving with Operative Lawson was only 65.2% with Garrus Vakarian leading the team it has now increased to 85.7%. Good odds and ones that we can be content with.

The interior to the shaft is overly warm; we must keep in radio contact with Shepard-Commander at all times. The importance of this mission is very high; however, some programs worry for and want to watch over Tali'Zorah.

"We are in position. Exterior temperature slightly elevated. No obstructions detected."

The space is small and tight but we crawl through with minimal problems. Shepard-Commander asks the position of the second fire teams over the comm systems, Vakarian replies everything is fine. Looking down at our Omni-tool, we quickly hack through to Tali'Zorah's mic to listen to everything going on.

She is quiet breathing when the shooting starts. She grunts and moves about firing in rapid succession. She seems to be in optimal condition, she whoops and calls for the combat drone she calls Chikitta vas Paus.

Rounding a corner there is an obstruction in our path, no way to get around it. "Pathing failure. There is an obstruction in the tunnel."

"I'm on it Legion." Shepard-Commander answers us quickly.

The temperature in the tunnel begins to rise, Shepard-Commander has approximately one minute to open to clear the path before we malfunction.

We wait 45 seconds left until this mobile platform malfunctions when the door whips up. "Obstruction removed. Proceeding."

We hear Tali'Zorah yelling for thermal clips, she rushes to place them inside her weapon as the buzzing sound of the Collectors nears her. "Shit! Oh, Keelah." She fires and the rapidly firing portions of our consciousness finally calm knowing she is safe once we hear her breathing.

There are more obstacles in our path now. "The path is blocked again. You must locate another valve."

As soon as we speak the valve opens, Shepard-Commander is quick and we move on. Vakarian reports his progress, they are moving along quickly. I hear him tell Tali to take left with Jack. Many valves block our progress, it is a slow crawl and the temperature continues to rise the more we stay in one space.

"Another obstacle impeding progress. I am unable to continue without your assistance, Shepard."

"Ahead of schedule, Legion, we're making good progress you ok?" The valve opens and we continue.

"Affirmative. Shepard-Commander keeps opening valves at this speed, the likelihood of the mission succeeding increases. Path is clear. Moving on." We hear Shepard chuckle.

"Thanks Legion, what would we do without you?" We hear the amusement called sarcasm in his voice but we answer.

"Send Tali'Zorah into the shaft, she is an exceptional tech." Shepard laughs, and goes quiet we can hear the sound of another valve opening further down.

The succession of valves open easily right before we ask or just as we ask them to be open. Shepard-Commander is fast and soon we are through the shaft. Shepard yells for everyone to come inside, we take heavy fire from the fight everyone returning fire as we try to open the doors.

"Go! Go! We'll cover you." Vakarian yells as we quickly make our way to the adjacent door working on the lock.

"The door has malfunctioned. Path blocked." We quickly sort out bad lines of code, moving our fingers at a higher pace than normal. Soon the pathway opens allowing Grunt and Miranda to run inside. "Complete."

"Here they come! Fall back!" Shepard taps us on the shoulder for us to hurriedly complete out task.

"Suppressing fire! Don't let them through that door!" The same glitch occurs in our programming as we wish to search for Tali'Zorah, we must override as program dictates. It is hard.

The door slams close as a final Collector makes a rush. "Good work Legion, I knew I could count on you."

As we look around the room there are many pods along the walls of the Collector ship, a thick series of tubes run the length of room disappearing into other walls. It is an unsettling notion as to what these Collectors are doing. Operative Lawson rushes over to a woman deemed to be a colonist. The Human female seems to be in some sort of stasis, her vital signs show that she alive and stable. Shepard-Commander places a hand on the glass enclosure, tapping it gently.

"There's more over here!" Thane Krios calls out as he performs the same action.

The tubes begin to hiss. "Shepard-Commander!" We alert him to the tube our rifle raised. The female inside wakes up suddenly, her flesh turning red as it begins to melt off her frame.

"My god! She's still alive!" The female screams and bangs her hands on the glass attempting to free herself. Shepard frantically tries to open the case on either side to no avail, the screams slow down as, and the females flesh falls from her bones, the bones themselves melting into a sloppy black paste being funneled into the bottom of the pod.

"Get them out of there hurry!" The few pods around the room we each take and attempt to open. We open the pod containing Yeoman Chambers catching her before she falls.

Shepard-Commander finds Dr. Chakwas who is rousing from the stasis sleep. "Dr. Chakwas. Are you okay?"

"Shepard? You came for us." The aging female holds a hand to her head, coming to a stand shakily.

"No one gets left behind." We admire this human trait of bravery and camaraderie. Geth do not have such traits.

"The colonists were processed. Those swarms of little bugs-they melted their bodies into a gray liquid and fed it through these tubes." Dr. Chakwas looks around her in a frightened manner.

We are told that the seeker swarms will overwhelm the organics as they attempt to pass through to the main control room. Shepard-Commander selects the Justicar Samara to create a biotic field that will keep them safe. Vakarian once again leads the fire team, as a distraction and Dr. Mordin Solus leads the surviving crew back to the Normandy.

This time Tali'Zorah and we are on the same fire team, she looks at me and pulls her shotgun forth; ready to follow Vakarian. We will stick close, making good use of our sniper rifle we go to stand next to Tali'Zorah. "We will make sure that you stay safe."


	11. Saving Me

**Here we are! The ending of the suicide mission but dont think we're done! We have yet to be finished! So hold onto your laptops, desktop monitors, ipads or cell phones and lets go! I want to thank everyone for staying with me this far and for all the great reviews, alerts and favorites. I really do appreciate it. **

The going was tough that was for sure. Shepard, Samara, Zaeed and Thane were pushing through the seeker swarm, Tali worried for them. It wasn't that she doubted the skills of the Justicar but a slew of what if's entered her head. She prayed for Shepard's safety as well as the rest of his team, they had to survive there could be no failure.

"Tali'Zorah, on your right." Legions voice cut through her mind as she immediately took down a husk that was rapidly approaching.

The fighting was close and with the amount of husks trying to push into their group, it was being to become quite the staggering fight. "Lets go people! Not much farther!"

Garrus yelled back as he fired a concussive shot taking down a red glowing husk, and a group of husks with it. The fighting began to quiet, and Tali clutched her weapon closer just as Jack grunted. The Collectors decided to show back up, this time flanking them.

"Everybody get to cover! Grunt, Jack, Legion up front with me, they're trying to box us in. Miranda you take Jacob, Tali and Kasumi!" He lead them up a hill depending on the others to hold the line where they were.

Legion looked from Garrus to Tali as he seemed to decide what to do. Nodding his head at Tali, he ran off with the others. This was it, they would either make it to that central chamber or they would be fodder. The Collectors seemed to draw all their fire on Tali's group while a slew of husks and scions covered Garrus.

After about ten minutes, they fight began to dwindle much to Tali's surprise. Had they caught up with Shepard's group? "It's getting thin, everybody group up!"

Jack and Kasumi held the back group with suppressing fire as Miranda and Tali turned to run uphill. Looking up Tali saw Legion staring straight at her, waiting for her almost, everyone else sprints past her and they make a final rush to the door Garrus calling out to Shepard that they were there. Just as Tali makes it over a barrier, she feels a hand on her foot dragging her away.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion, the tugging feeling, the Collector mumbling a strange sound as he lifts an arm hitting her soundly in the chest. The pain and fighting trying to suck in air, Tali cried out moving feebly for her weapon. The other Collectors surrounding this one begin suppressing fire as he tries to drag Tali away to a doomed fate.

"Legion!" She knew only one name to call out as her fingers desperately search for purchase on the giving ground below her. Something squishy and undeniably sticky, this was it she was going to die. The first to see death in this forsaken place, she didn't get what she wanted in life but somehow maybe…no this wasn't it.

"Legion! Don't!" She heard Miranda's voice ring out as the definite mechanical whirr sounded up louder and louder in her ears.

"Overclocking shields! Deploying combat drone! Equipping incinerator ammo!" Blasts sound from around her, the drone's pale silver color shining brightly in Tali's face as the Collector takes a direct hit, his grip falters.

"Legion!" Tali finally was able to grasp her pistol and shot the remaining Collectors startlingly them as they back up.

He doesn't look down at her, he simply grabs her arm dragging her body alongside his own as the rest of the crew offers suppressing fire, Legion moves quickly backing up holding Tali close to his form all the while a mechanical whir that Tali has come to find comforting sounds. Just as the doors are about to close, she realizes he has no shields, it was as if time started to slow down and the round meant for him, Tali wretches herself from his grip and takes for Legion square in the back.

Falling to the floor the wind is knocked out of her and she lays on the ground, safe now but hurting. The cold hands turned her over searching her frantically, lifting her eyes slowly Tali saw Legion looking down at her. His plates were held back on his head but as he saw her eyes, they flapped out happily up and down.

"Tali'Zorah." His voice that was usually so monotone was very cheerful sounding as he brought a hand to her mask, he would have been caressing her cheek.

"You came for me." Tali's voice harsh as she sat up slowly, luckily her armor and shields had protected her but she knew she had one hell of a bruise.

"Programming indicated that you had been taken and that it was detrimental to the mission and this mobile platform to attempt a rescue. We overrode the programming doing what we knew to be best…and what we wanted to do." Everyone in the room got quiet, Tali sitting up as she took Legion's face in her hands.

"I wish this mask wasn't in my way so-"

Cutting her off Legion spoke. "We would suggest that it stays on, this atmosphere might be-"

Tali pressed her mask against his light, Legion may not have felt it but he knew what the gesture was. Bringing Tali to a stand his arms behind her back as he held the Quarian close to him. Tali might have been confused before, and scared of the future that she knew she wanted but… this… this was right.

Some chuckles were heard before Shepard broke up the serene scene. "I hate to interrupt but perhaps we could blow this place first?"

"That was beautiful!" Kasumi patting her eyes under her hood as she sniffled a bit.

Pulling away Tali blushed hard under her mask; everyone was staring and chuckling, Garrus giving her a thumb up as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry Shepard, orders?"

Their commanding officer chuckled as he hopped onto a ledge overlooking his crew. Though everyone moved forward, Legion kept his hand on the small of Tali's back.

"A rear guard could hold this position and keep the Collectors from overwhelming us."

Miranda stepped forward. "Pick a team to go with you Shepard the rest of us can bunker down here and cover your back."

Shepard looked thoughtfully over the crowd. "Miranda." Of course, he would pick her, and the female biotic smiled gleefully as she climbed the platform to stand beside her lover. "Tali. Are you fit for duty?" He really just called her? Leaning down Shepard waited with an open hand, Tali felt Legion's grip tighten on her suit but he willingly let her leave. Grabbing Shepard's hand, she climbed onto the platform well aware of all the eyes on her. "Legion, I promise to bring to her back."

The Geth nodded as Miranda spoke. "I'm ready Commander."

"So am I." This was it, Tali breathed in and out the bruise hurting painfully with each breath but she couldn't complain now. No, as Shepard gave a rousing speech, she looked from him to Legion and the rest of the crew.

All waiting faces staring up at the one man they knew who could get them through this with no worries. Lives depended on him and this was the final point. The minute that everything could come melting together in a beautiful cacophony or crashing down in a symphony of death and destruction for them all.

"Well said, lets go finish this." As the platform broke, away Tali saw Legion give her a thumb up, a move he must have learned from someone, she returned the sentiment his figure getting smaller and smaller.

She would be back. She would help Shepard kill whatever got in their way and make sure she made it back into Legion's arms.

XxXxXxXxX

There is an internal struggle within us. We watch Tali'Zorah leave and a feeling-that word still intrigues and confuses us conflicts us. We wish to protect her, to be by her side at all times. We know she is capable of taking care of herself. The programs search for consensus as to why we sacrificed ourselves to save her. That is not what Geth are supposed to do. We are operating outside of program; the consensus has not yet been achieved on what to think. We-I think for myself. We saved Tali'Zorah because it was right, Shepard needed her and we can learn from her. She is the connection to bring peace between Quarian and Geth. I saved her…because I care for her and because…I love her.

XxXxXxXx

The fight progresses quickly. Moving platform to platform as they come in trying to stop us from reaching this major energy source. Husks, scions, Collectors, Harbinger itself tries to stop us to no avail. This is our fight and one that we will win. Finally, we get onto the last platform and Shepard rallies us around him as EDI's voice comes in over the comm system.

"The tubes are feeding into some kind of super structure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy structures. Given these readings it must be massive."

We come up to some sort of room a blue light reminiscent of the husks shines down. OH Keelah, that's not what Tali wants to see. Could that really be?

"Shepard, if my calculations are correct, the super structure is a Reaper."

The platform lands itself at chest level to an endo-skeleton of a human. Its synthetic parts still showing held up, by the feeding tubes. This is where the melted colonists were feeding; this is where all those Humans were going. Tali brings a hand to her mask, Miranda closes her eyes quickly looking away before staring right back up into the Reapers' face.

"A Human Reaper."

"Precisely. It seems the Collectors have processed ten of thousands of Humans. It will take significantly more to complete the structure."

Shepard growls his voice low as he speaks. "This thing is an abomination. How do we kill it?"

"The large tubes feeding the structure are a weak structural support. Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse and the Reaper to fall."

The whirr of platform sound closer and we split up taking cover as they come from both sides. "Give us a minute EDI; we have some friends to take care of."

_Assuming Direct Control!_

Harbingers voice cries out as we jump over supports and duck into the cover. The first wave of Collectors was easy enough. Shepard only managed to shoot out one of the tubes that fed the Reaper baby.

Of course, we expected more than just an easy fight. Luckily, Shepard managed to take down three Collectors with that anti-material rifle. Harbinger hadn't been able to possess a Collector then. Two tubes to go.

_We are the Harbingers of your destiny._

One had to wonder, if any bit of Prothean remained in them, did they want to die? Ease their suffering into what the Reapers modified them to be.

_I know you feel this._

We were drawing to a close, one tube left. The splatter of fluids falling everywhere, we watched as the Reaper hung lifelessly on the end of a tube before it snapped. The wave of relief that washed over the three of us was indescribable, as we watched the baby Reaper fall to its death.

"Shepard to ground team! Status report!"

Thane's gravelly voice came over the comm. "It's Thane! We're holding, but they keep coming through!"

Walking over to a small port Shepard readied to pull it up. "Head to the Normandy. Joker prep the engines, I'm about to blow this thing sky high."

Shepard knelt down to face the glowing console of the overload port. "Shepard you've got an incoming message from The Illusive Man, EDI is patching it through."

Looking down at her Omni-tool Tali punches up the holo of The Illusive Man. He's out of his chair and looking quite excited.

"Shepard, you've done the impossible."

Punching in a few numbers Shepard barely looks back. "I still have to destroy the base."

"Not necessary I have a better option." Of course, he did, and Tali knew just what it was. "I'm looking at some schematics EDI uploaded a timed radiation pulse should kill everything on board but leave the machinery intact. They were building a Human Reaper that framework that technology could save us."

Exactly. He really was only after what they had to make humanity stronger. Dominate all the other races, and place them under humanity's thumb. Shepard may have been working with Cerberus but he would never do that. Would he?

"It's not exactly portable. How do you plan on doing this?" Shepard was standing now, arms crossed over his chest.

Was he actually thinking of doing this? Tali began to wring her hands together.

"Our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their technology against themselves. They were working with the Collectors who knows what information is buried there. This base is a gift we can't just destroy it."

"Shepard." Tali spoke his name softly. He looked from her to The Illusive Man.

"You're completely ruthless. The next thing I know you'll be wanting to grow your own Reaper."

"My goal is to save humanity from the Reapers! At any cost! I've never hidden that from you, imagine how many lives could be saved if we keep this base intact and use the knowledge to thwart the Reapers. Imagine the lives that will be lost if we don't."

_At any cost. _Those were words that Shepard didn't like to hear coming out of a mouth that, didn't sometimes took the low road. Too bad The Illusive Man didn't realize that. "No matter what kind of technology we might find, it's not worth it."

"Shepard! You died fighting for what you believe. I brought you back so you could keep fighting. Some would say that was going too far, I didn't discard you because I knew your value. Don't be so quick to discard this facility."

He was pressing his agenda and his goals on Shepard. Tali stood watching as the former Specter considered what to do. "We'll fight and win without it. I won't let fear compromise who I am."

Turning towards Miranda, The Illusive Man growled ordering her. "Miranda! Don't let Shepard destroy the base."

Tossing a hand nonchalantly in the air Miranda turned her face away. "Or what? You'll replace me next?"

"I gave you an order Miranda." Pointing his finger towards her.

"I noticed." She scoffed. "Consider this my resignation."

"Shepard, think about everything Cerberus has done for you! Think-" Tali cut off the transmission earning a smile from the former Cerberus Operative.

"That felt good." Walking over Tali handed Shepard the bomb, it would blow the whole station into oblivion and she couldn't wait to be off this thing.

Closing the port Shepard stood up slowly. "Let's move we've got 10 minutes before the reactor blows and tears this station apart."

The monstrous sound of mechanical whirring and chirping came from behind them. _It can't be._ Tali thought to herself as the baby Reaper climbed to the edge of the platform growling at the ones who knocked it down.

"It never stops!" Shepard threw his hands into the air as he ducked for cover.

"Shepard, the glowing points on its chest and eyes, they're a weak spots!" Tali called as she quickly took out a Collector now approaching on her right.

The baby Reaper ducked up and down, firing a massive energy weapon from its chest, they watched as Miranda took a hit her shields completely fried. Tali defended her the best she could, taking down a few Collectors following her.

_I will direct this personally_

Harbinger still trying to keep them there, the Reaper stuck its head up just as Shepard took a heavy shot at its exposed eye. As they, all ran to one side of the platform the Reaper decided to reach out its claws swiping at them. It was tiring, movements slowing down.

"Closer!" Shepard yelled. "Say behind cover!"

As they moved forward taking out Collectors the Reaper sat up once more the mechanical growl taking their attention. "Concentrate fire!"

Firing upon the weak spots Tali made the most use out of her shotgun firing rapid blasts at his chest piece. Finally, a wave of orange fire erupted from the Reapers eye sockets. Its groans and moans echoing in the room as it hit the surface of the platforms with a giant bang. The massive arm crashing down right in front of the group as they scattered to avoid being hit, claws raking down the metal and eerie screech making them want to hold their ears. The lurch of panels Tali felt herself being thrown into the air. Hitting the metal floor the whole platform turned underneath her, sending her sliding down fast towards the Reaper as it fell as well.

Her fingers tried to grab onto any hold, any place where she could just hang up. Looking up she saw Shepard go after her, his armor making sparks as he flew after Tali. Their fingers touched briefly, as he attempted to get a grip on her. No such luck. She was falling fast, finally his hand grasps her but a minute too late, and Tali felt herself falling over the edge before being jerked up. Her shoulder exploded in pain but she was alive, Shepard held onto her.

"Told Legion I'd keep you safe remember?" Tali felt heard herself laugh aloud though she didn't believe it was her.

"Thank you." Pulling her up Shepard pulled her close to him the plates coming apart and falling fast.

They found themselves tumbling repeatedly, before stopping a few feet from Miranda. Another plate crashed into theirs and then everything went dark.

Tali woke up in pain with Shepard rolling her over. A quick glance sideways and she saw Miranda with a plate over her. They both hurried over to lift it off her; she groaned shaking her head as she stood.

"Do you copy? Come on Shepard don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?" Jokes frantic voice came in over the comm as Shepard coughed answering him.

"I'm here Joker; did the ground team make it?" Tali's mind flashed to Legion.

"All survivors on board we're just waiting for you." The crunchy swarming of the seeker swarms came into the room.

Rushing out Harbingers voice echoed in the cavern. _"Human you've changed nothing. Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater." _

Firing shots Shepard urged them on. "Double time! Move ladies!"

"_That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction."_

_Oh Keelah! Now Collectors! Joker, come on!_ Tali ran as fast as she could dodging rounds just as the Normandy came into view.

As the port hatch opened Joker stood suppressing fire as they ran up to the ship, the Normandy flew closer as the Collector station started to fall apart. Leaping into the air Tali hit the floor of the ship, with Miranda close behind. Shepard was still back there though. A falling beam knocked down the two platforms making Shepards jump closer, and he faltered in his steps.

"Faster Shepard!" Miranda screamed as she waited at the door.

"Jump!" Tali was right next to her, as they watched Shepard take a leap, arms waving wildly about in the air.

He hit the edge of the ship arms barely holding on as his shields blazed blue taking Collector hits. Tali let out all the breath in her, as the Normandy pulled off.

"Detonation in 10, 9, 8-

"Yea! I get the jist of it EDI! Everybody hold on!" The ship went to full power as Tali barely slumped over to the elevators. The Collector ship blew up behind them lurching the Normandy forward as it activated its mass effect cores. They were safe that was it.

Just as Tali walked into the cargo bay where everyone was she, hit the floor and blacked out.


	12. Upon Waking I Find You

**This chapter has lemony goodness! Beware! Then again you were probably waiting for this weren't you? I had fun writing this chapter though it was difficult because Geth cant feel any pain, pleasure so ehh. Dont worry though a few upgrades to Legion and he should be fully operational if you get my drift. He shall be new but still the same 'ol Legion that makes us giggle and go awww. Let me get out of your way and here you go! Please enjoy!**

The room was cold, and dark. Wait, her eyes were closed. Tali opened them slowly not that she had a choice but it felt as though she had lead plates on them. Moving was on her right and she groaned trying to sit up.

"Lay still, Dr. Chakwas is coming." Shepard's voice in her ear as Tali obediently lay back down.

"I assume we're alive and the Collectors are dead?" Shepard chuckled at her squeezing her hand, his felt different. Rubbery.

"Yea. You did great Tali, Legion is here you know been here the whole time." Tali tried to move her head to look around but her whole body felt sore.

"What happened?" Tali reached out for Shepard's hand again, her eyes began adjusting and she brought a hand up to her face when she realized that she was touching her own face.

_Oh Keelah! Where is my suit? _Immediately Tali tried to sit up and cover herself. No one had ever seen her outside of her suit and she was exposed. Naked and left to the evil will of the elements. She saw Legion approach out of the corner of her eye, and her heart began to slow down slightly.

"Legion! My suit quickly!" Placing his own hand inside the bubble, she was in Tali, clenched at his aware of the fact that her hair was in her face.

"Tali'Zorah, you must calm yourself or risk injury and further descent into illness." He stroked at her head and face, light dimmed as he stared down at her.

Tali's eyes finally let go of whatever drugs that were in her system and she looked down to see she was in a white robe that covered every inch of her body. The only thing exposed was her head and neck. Lying back down on the bed, she took a deep breath staring around the room that had been obviously walled off so no one could see her. She must have been more hurt than she thought.

"Your talofibular ligament has been sprained. You also received a minor tear in your suit but the amount of bacteria in the air that is not harmful to other organics infected you. It caused you to faint and develop a fever. You have been in the med lab for two days, 4 hours and 53 minutes."

Tali smiled at the Geth's precise run through about her condition and how long she had been here. Legion walked over to the curtain closing it as Tali realized that Shepard was gone.

"Where did Shepard go?" Turning towards her once more, he dimmed his light sitting in a chair near her bed that seemed to have been there for a good while.

"Shepard-Commander left as soon as I entered the proximity." Sitting down the Geth continued to look at Tali, though he put his hand back into the glove that allowed him to touch her, rubbing at the skin on her arm.

"Thank you Legion. I remember you saved me." Turning her head, she smiled at him, her own hand coming to rub at the glove that encased his own.

"No need to thank us. We simply did what we had to." Things were different now, no more Collectors, no immediate threat to the galaxy anymore. What was going to happen now?

"Will you stay?" Tali heard her voice croak as she squeezed at Legion's fingers.

"Stay is a relative term. We shall stay with Tali'Zorah for as long as we are able to. We will have to return to the Geth Main Station for approximately two weeks for repairs." Tali felt as though her heart was sinking into her stomach.

"And then?" She watched as Legion's head flaps moved up and down simultaneously.

"We hope to return to the Normandy. We still have a mission here and we are the only Geth of our kind able to accomplish it." She didn't ask what kind of mission because she already knew. The problem of the Geth and their Creators.

"I will miss you when you're gone." She rolled over, lying on her side trying to lift her ankle up and out of the way.

"We will miss your presence as well." Dr. Chakwas entered shortly. The older woman smiling as she looked down at Tali.

"You know he hasn't left your side since you got here. Diligently watching over you." The doctor scanned over her with her Omni-tool, logging some information into her data pad.

Tali only smiled and it seemed as though Legion was embarrassed as he lifted his head flaps in surprise then looked away from Tali.

"Am I over the worse of it? I actually don't feel bad at all, my ankle is sore but other than that I'm alright." The bubble wasn't big enough for her to sit up completely in but Tali, propped herself up on her elbows.

"You are in fact and I'm surprised. However, Doctor Solus has been administering herbal supplements and antibiotics to you, I'm sure that sped up the healing process. That ankle of yours needs more rest though, no dancing, fighting or tomfoolery of any kind."

Walking out of the curtain Dr. Chakwas brought a sealed box over to Tali lifting it slightly. "The Migrant Fleet sent you this. An upgraded enviro-suit, shall Legion help you into it?"

Tali was almost shocked that the good Doctor was assuming that Legion would help her. Nodding her head slowly, Legion came to a stand, taking the box from Chakwas as he inclined his head.

"You'll have to be on crutches for a couple of days and then back here so I can check on you. Other than that, if you feel ill please go to Dr. Solus or myself." Reaching into the bubble Chakwas squeezed Tali's hand looking from her to Legion.

"Thank you Doctor." Tali grinned as she gripped the older woman's hand.

"You have our thanks as well Dr. Chakwas." Legion inclined his head.

With that, the older woman walked out of the room leaving the two alone as Legion looked down at Tali. "Would like to be fitted into your enviro-suit proximately?"

"Please? I feel so naked."

Though the room was as clean as a whistle, Legion asked that EDI decontaminate once more, and close the shutters as well. Slowly the Geth unzipped the bubble and Tali felt the cool air of the Normandy seep into the towel. Her skin was wrapped in this same material as the towel Shepard had given to her. It was a shaky start but soon Legion had her standing using him for support.

Tali's face flushed a soft pink over her purple-blue skin and she lifted a hand to cover her face as she spoke to Legion. "You don't really have to do this you know? I think I may be getting cold feet or something, I'm so shy all of a sudden."

Setting her down gently Legion placed his hands at his side speaking matter-of-factly. "If you do not wish us to be here, we shall stand behind the curtain until you call for assistance. Organics often feel uneasy naked around other organics. We understand this, however we are Geth."

He said that last part as if it should offer some comfort to Tali and in truth it did but really? After all that happened between them should it really matter to her. Shaking her head no, Tali motioned that she wanted to start getting undressed. Slowly Legions hand caressed the front of her shoulders, moving to unzip the robe. Goosebumps formed on the flesh that was now showing and Tali looked up at Legion only to see that he was concentrating on pulling her arms gently from the sleeves.

_Such tenderness in which he regards me. I really couldn't ask for more, or could I? Keelah I'm so selfish. I wonder if he's thinking any dirty thoughts, analyzing my body with those of girls in __Fornax? _Tali thought to herself as she closed her eyes, Legions cool hands making their way down her warm flesh. His fingers had now brushed over her belly; her skin was freckled in places and it flushed a deeper purple every time he made contact with her.

She couldn't be getting aroused like this. Could she? _He said that Geth used to be used for sexual purposes or at least he hinted towards it. I wonder if he has accumulated any desire for me? Left over working parts from that time?_ She envisioned Legions hands on her hips as she straddled him, riding him slowly, and her name pouring from his lips.

"Tali'Zorah." Tali opened her eyes quickly looking down at Legion who was kneeling before her.

"In order to remove the sleeping apparel from your form, your foot needs to be elevated from the ground."

So precise. It was exactly the way techs worked and perhaps that was apart of what turned her on so much. Her fathers face came to her mind, however quickly pushing it away Tali lifted her leg now aware of how moist she was between her thighs. She watched as her wetness rubbed together, sticky now. She was amazed at how quickly her body responded, nipples erecting themselves, breath coming in faster spurts.

"Legion, I have a question." He picked her up, hands firm around her waist and Tali couldn't stop the stream of visions in her mind.

_She is bent over the examination table, Legion behind her as he grips her hair pushing deeper into her with a silver organ that fills her so completely. She has never felt like this, she always wants to feel like this; but only if its Legion making her cry out in pleasure._

"Inquire." The Geth turns from her reaching for the box that holds her new enviro suit and he begins to open it.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Perhaps it was foolish but as wanton as she was feeling there was no better explanation.

Tali leaned forward, moving her arms inward to press against her breasts. She splayed her legs, as her hair fell over her shoulder blocking the view of one eye. Slowly but with ever hint of seduction that only females possess she stared up at Legion, her silver eyes smoldering with enough lust to make his circuits fry.

"We have stated before that we find-" Sliding off the table Legion had no choice but to hold out a hand to steady her and Tali pulled him closer, though he was very heavy.

"Not my voice. My body, my personality. Am I beautiful to you?" He couldn't feel it, but Tali pressed her body to his own all the while her hands came up to hold the Geth's 'face'.

He seemed to calculate for a minute, looking her over. He rubbed his hands over her body and let her hair slide through his fingers.

"Compared to other Quarian females you are an exemplary example of the race. Strong muscle strands and fibers, your system is not as fragile and you are able to take more pressure than most. This could be a genetic positive, which renders yours to be recessive given other Quarians, but it is an evolutionary step forward. You are brave, intelligent, amusing, feisty and strong-willed. Personality traits that are encouraged in a good mate." He stopped speaking looking down at Tali waiting to see if she would inquire further.

All of those things…she wanted to hear. Though perhaps an organic male whatever his race would have said she was 'fine', 'gorgeous', 'hot'. Legion had called her the pinnacle of what Quarian females should be. Tears formed in the Quarians eyes as she lifted Legions head and placed a kiss to his light.

"We understand this gesture and should we have been able to, we would encourage and return it." He didn't have lips but he did press his light to her lips, that electrical sound whirring again.

Taking his hand Tali placed it on her rump. She didn't think he would get the idea but after a few seconds, he massaged it accordingly. Tali didn't mean to but she found herself placing kisses on the Geth's light, rubbing her body against his metal frame as he now placed both hands on her plump bottom.

Her body was beginning to blaze with need; the watery feeling of her nether region coasting down her legs steadily she needed something. On his own Legion placed her bottom on her table, his hands moving to her breasts. Letting out a moan Tali leaned her head back, legs wrapping securely around her Geth. Legion's top head flaps lifted and lowered slowly as if he were enjoying himself.

"You can't feel anything can you?" Heavy breathing as she looked up at Legion through hooded eyes.

"Affirmative. We understand the concept of this pleasure but we cannot experience it, still if our ministrations bring you pleasure and allow you to achieve consensus. We will continue." His voice (if possible) was almost laden with need.

"You said Geth used to be used for this. You don't have anything left over?" Legion's head began to vibrate slowly and he placed it on Tali's left nipple causing her to jerk towards him.

"No. We discarded that once after The Morning War." He gave no more say to the matter and the same vibration on her chest Tali now found moving down her belly.

His hand was shaking wildly and once Legion's finger penetrated her inner sanctum Tali fought the urge to scream by, grasping hold of his shoulders groaning loudly. The pleasure was indescribable, of course, he'd know just where to touch her and tease her. His finger at first rubbing gently at her interior clitoris, the little nub was ablaze with life at this new intrusion. Legions fingers were thicker than her own, not only that but they, were bumpy the ridges from wires running over his outer skin. Gently he began to move in and out of her, Tali's cool inside heating up quickly now, she couldn't take this pressure.

"Legion, Oh Keelah!" Her legs wrapped tighter around waist pulling her Geth in closer as his finger picked up the pace.

Tali's own hands rubbing up and down his barely armor plated chest, she could only look up and see his head flaps moving up and down as if on their own accord but in harmony with her gasping moans and erratic heartbeat. He was looking right at her, searching her and seeking something within in.

"We are bringing you to consensus Tali?" He sounded anxious as if it was him that needed to be brought this form of ecstasy. Tali rocked her hips back and forth, squealing as color burst behind her eyes.

This was it this was what she wanted. To be wanted and needed by another, to be shown this type of affection and loved. She held her breath holding onto the feeling so long as waves of immense pleasure washed over her, the throb of her ankle only seemed to make it better as her legs turned to jelly.

"Yes…yes." Tali could hardly suck in a proper breath of air as Legion removed his fingers from her, looking at the contents.

He seemed to study them and Tali almost felt embarrassed, her race produced copious amounts of fluid during a mating. She quickly wiped him off with her towel, grimacing as she leaned forward. Legion quickly found her the medicine that Dr. Chakwas left her, administering it and like it was back to normal helped Tali into her brand new enviro-suit. She liked it, a lot in fact. This one was a deep green, purple, the same swirl design and pattern but this hood had silver trim, and her necklace braces were silver. Something new and different, it suited her.

As Legion prepared to close, the mask over her face Tali stopped him, placing one last kiss on his face. "I love you Legion. I can say that with confidence and not care who else knows. I love you."

Turning his head from right to left Legion's hand gently touched her cheek. "Love: a profoundly, tender, passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection. Doing the highest good for other person, placing their needs before your own."

Returning his version of a kiss, Legion sealed her mask. His hands now holding her own, he lifted them so she could see. "We love you, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."


	13. To Omega We Go!

**Whoo! Another chapter and time for some rest and relaxation. Now, now I will add Reegar to this fic but the surprise of a turn of events? Maybe, maybe not it shall be a surprise dont hate me! LOL **

Held close by her lover Legion carried Tali from the med bay to her room in Engineering on the Normandy. Everyone had come by wishing her a speedy recovery. Kasumi and Jacob brought flowers, Miranda had everyone sign a card, and Shepard brought her some dextro candy treats. It seemed Garrus and Thane got together and got her a singing holo. The funny part was it was an elcor. Grunt and Jack simply came by and wished her a speedy recovery, the biotic tossing her a grin hugging her.

Everything was going good, she was finally settling into a life that was fitting her.

Soon enough she was able to walk away with crutches, and a bit later, she could hobble along down the corridors. This day though she hardly felt any pain except for when she stepped down too hard.

"Think you're pretty fast huh? Everyone knows I'm the fastest shuffle walker around here!" Joker yelled at her as she walked past him in the mess hall.

"Let's race then." She taunted Joker making a quick circle.

"Don't tempt me babe." They both laughed Tali grabbing a tray as Mess Sgt. Gardner filled it with all sorts of dextro-based foods.

"Make that ankle heal faster." She smiled and thanked him finding a spot not far from Joker where he was seated with some others.

Looking around she didn't know where Legion was. It was peculiar because he was around her most of the day. Spewing facts on her health and how her ankle could make her lapse. It was cute but she was a big girl and could take care of herself. Perhaps he was just busy and would come to her later. Putting her tray away Tali sighed trying to come to a stand, she didn't notice the wet table and as she put her hand on it, she already felt herself falling. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady herself but didn't feel anything.

"Careful Ms. Normandy can't have you hurting yourself all over again." Shepard lifted her up and set her to the side of the table.

He smiled at her, taking a handkerchief from his pocket wiping Tali's open palm. For some strange reason Tali felt the butterflies kick up in her stomach. She willed them away, focusing her attention on something else. She had Legion now, why did she feel like that still? _Old emotions are hard to kick. Ah, time heals though. _

"Something on your mind Tali?" Shepard held her hand, pulling her into him and away from the crowd as they spoke.

"No, well I was looking for Legion, other than that I'm waiting to hear from the Migrant Fleet. They sent me a message last night asking me to respond. I did. Now nothing." He nodded letting her hand go.

"He isn't in the AI core either and I know he isn't on the Citadel." They had been docked here for some time, Anderson needing to speak with Shepard as well as some minimal repairs.

"I just like to know where he is." Walking away from her Shepard turned backwards walking as he spoke.

"He'll be back fro wherever he is I'm sure. You don't need a fix that often do you?" She chuckled and limped away back down to Engineering.

As she was in the elevator, a ping on her Omni-tool signaled a message had come in she looked at it briefly.

_To: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy vas Neema nar Rayya_

_From: Migrant Fleet Admiral: Shala'Raan vas Tonbay_

They specifically Auntie Raan emailed her back. They had used both of her ship names as well, must have wanted to get on her good side. Hurrying as fast as she could Tali found herself in her room reading over the email.

_Tali we have heard of your success on the Collector ship and how you assisted Shepard in taking down a Human based Reaper. Of course, you know you have made a name for yourself on the Flotilla, earning much respect. Your parents would have been proud my child and allow me to say that I am proud of you as well. _

_I'm sure you know that we still have the problem of the Geth to consider. The Admiralty board is considering taking action; however, concerned and frightened Quarians have overrun the votes. _

_In any case, we are sending Kal'Reegar vas Ponba to the Normandy. Don't worry we have already received Commander Shepard's permission. He will speak to you and get you up to speed on Quarian dealings here. _

_We wish you great success with the Normandy and in your missions._

_Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay_

_P.S. I heard about your infection and your ankle gets better soon dear. _

Ok, talk about strange why would they send Reegar here? In any case, the only thing Tali re-read was that Shepard had known and approved of this. Why didn't he say anything to her earlier? Upset, Tali closed the message and rolled her eyes. She would have to baby-sit Reegar and get him used to how things ran on the Normandy. Of course, he was no fool and a good friend to Tali but; she was just…Legion. How would this work? As if he was reading her mind however, in walked Legion carrying a medium sized bright pink box with white bows.

"Tali'Zorah." Making his way over to her Legion sat down on her bed, setting the box in her lap. "We have been reading extranet articles and have consulted Shepard-Commander and ex-Operative Lawson on certain mating rituals."

Tali was flabbergasted, he really went through the trouble of getting her something? How did he even do that? She was about to ask when Legion kept speaking.

"We reached the consensus that males give gifts to their females in a show of affection. We have no credits and so we have made something instead."

"Oh Legion." Tali's fingers eased over the shiny paper, as a vision of her in Shepard's quarters flashed through her mind. No, she pushed them away.

He waited, head flaps moving up and down slowly as if he was wondering something. "You do not wish to receive?"

"No! I mean yes I do want it. I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind, but I just didn't think you would get me anything. It's very sweet of you Legion." Deftly peeling the paper away, she watched as he picked it up balling the waste up.

What lay inside made her gasp in wonder. The masks was beautiful, no one could have gave her anything more useful or wonderful. Of course, she would have to integrate them with her new suit but looking them over she saw they would assimilate perfectly. One mask was a matte and smoothed silver just like the trimmings on her bio-suit. The reinforced glass was very light lavender that she knew people could see definite features through it. It was engraved on the sides, in Quarian writing but a Human phrase.

_For all things difficult to acquire, the intelligent Quarian works with perseverance. _

The Quarian part was supposed to say man, but the persona touch made it all the more special. Tali choked back tears as she eased her fingers over the masks surface. The one next to it was a more splendid sight to behold. The same silver except this had been buffed and shined to perfection; the best part was that the glass was clear. Her face would be seen perfectly. The engraving on this one was very personal.

_The Quarian behind this mask has made me realize who I am, for that; she will always be loved by me. _

He said I. Not we. I. Setting the masks aside Tali quickly leaned over wrapping her arms around Legion's neck as the Geth's hands came down onto her waist. She breathed in his metallic smell that she loved so and sighed happily, pressing a kiss to the circuitry on his neck. This was all she needed right here, Legion and the quiet of this room.

"Thank you Legion, I've never received such a wonderful gift. Never in my life, thank you." The Geth whirred, squeezing her tighter as he knew that she approved greatly.

"We have one favor to ask." She pulled away from him, knowing he could see her tear stained cheeks.

"Anything." Leaning over he tapped the clear mask. "We would request that this mask not be put into action unless the present company includes you and ourselves."

A reasonable demand and one that would be obeyed. Nodding her head yes, Tali pressed her mask to his light in another kiss. He whirred again and as Tali moved to set herself in his lap, Shepard walked into her room albeit his eyes closed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tali stood up quickly putting away her presents.

"If you were its kind of too late now." Uncovering his eyes Shepard grunted.

"Then you should have kept the door locked. Unless Tali is a voyeur." Waving an eyebrow Shepard looked from her to Legion chuckling.

"Tali'Zorah does not enjoy being watched by others or even having the presence of others near when I am making her achieve consensus." Tali felt her face heat up and she wanted to bop the Geth on his head instead she groaned earning Legion's top head flaps to rise in confusion.

Shepard howled with laughter leaning over on the door. "Thanks Legion, I'll remember that." As he calmed himself, he wiped the tears from one eye. "Shore leave guys and the group is getting together to go to Omega."

"Omega? Why there?" As soon as she said it, Tali realized why. Legion, he wouldn't really be welcome in the Citadel's club. On top of that, Kelly had called the place 'dry, a huge bore.'

"Aria's place with a free first round of drinks and the rest are on discount? Hell, yea we're going to Omega. On top of that-" He motioned toward Legion. "Your boyfriend here has to get in."

Boyfriend. The word still made her face flush and want to wring her hands together. The matter of Reegar coming could wait tonight was a party night and Tali just wanted to have fun. They conversed a bit more and soon enough they found themselves on their way to Omega.

XxXxXxXx

All the girls piled themselves into the bathroom, each one helping with makeup and hair as they conversed among themselves.

"Alright ladies we have shore leave, so let's be safe and as embarrassed as I am to say this Mordin gave me these to pass out." Miranda opened up her hands to show everyone the different colors of male condoms.

"Apparently I'm supposed to tell you to take one for Turians, one for Krogans, Humans and the pink ones are for any of you who pair up with an Asari female."

All eyes shot to Kelly as the Yeoman blushed quickly looking back to her hair.

"Mordin." Kasumi grinned shaking her head as she took one meant for Humans. "I'm sure you all know who I have in my sights."

Everyone erupted into giggles getting back to helping each other with various things. "Tali, can you help with this?"

Miranda handed the Quarian female a bobby pin as she showed her how to pin up a certain section of her hair. As Tali gently pressed the pin into Miranda's hair, the female spoke up. "So, Tali tell us."

Tali looked up surprised as she realized that all eyes were on her. "Tell you what?"

Jack sighed, she wasn't the one to play nice like this but after getting used to everyone, and it felt good to have them around. "They're talking about how you and Legion fuck."

Tali gasped holding a hand up to her mouth as Miranda turned around arms across her ample chest. "Well?"

Kelly giggled madly. "I'm curious as well. Then again I like to experiment, has he been downloading extranet porno vids?"

Everyone even Jack erupted into a fit of laughter as they imagined Legion watching Two Asari and One Hanar.

"Well, uhm there isn't much to tell-"

"Oh stop that! You know he's good just tell us!" Tali felt her face flush as Kasumi sidled up next to her rubbing her arms to get her talking.

"Is he big for a Geth?" Jack inquired as she brought herself closer.

"No. I mean, well he doesn't have that organ. That might change but for now he just uses…his fingers." The room went quiet as Tali said that last part.

"His fucking fingers? I gotta have something in between my-"

"Jack!" Kelly yelled as she grinned at Tali. "His fingers don't just do what we're all thinking do they?"

This is where Tali felt like she wanted to run. "They vibrate." She brought her head down into her hands as the room around her went up into whistles and whoops.

With everyone dressed to kill, the women walked out of the bathroom and past the boys to the shuttle. Jaws dropped and pans pitched tents as Kelly blew a kiss at Thane stepping into the shuttle.

On the way down, Kelly pulled up her Omni-tool and an old 21st century song began to play loud in the shuttle.

_And now we looking like pimps in my gold trans-am_

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag_

_Got my drunk text on-I'll regret it in the morn_

_But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a _

They jammed out on the way down there, and once they hit Afterlife that's when the party started.


	14. Legion: BBoy King

**Now this a chapter that Im hoping all my effort went into correctly! As for the songs that will be played later in this chapter they are in order Daft Punk- Face to Face, Digitalism- Idealistic and Daft Punk-Something About Us. I used to be an avid song fic writer, so forgive me. As stated before I own nothing but the plot behind this story, all characters belong to Bioware. Please Enjoy**

"We do not comprehend the organic fascination with self-poisoning, auditory damage and sexually transmitted disease." Legion announced once they step foot into Afterlife.

"Most organics don't either Legion but its fun." Garrus piped up looking around at the many Asari and Human females scantily clad.

"Fun?" Legion asked as he turned towards Tali and the rest of the girls talking amongst themselves.

Tali looked up and smiled placing a hand on the Geth's shoulder. "To relax Legion, let off some steam."

He continued to look at her curiously moving his head flaps in synchronization, until Jack stepped up giving a playful thump to the Geth's chest.

"We drink to release stress and become less inhibited. A woman who might never approach men will do so when she is drunk. You can listen to the music and let your cares flow away as you move your body to the sound." No body really expected her to give such a precise answer and when some stared at her, mouths hanging open she stared right back.

"Fuck is wrong with you guys?" Grabbing Grunts hand Jack made her way over to a large circular table near the top of Afterlife as she motioned the others to follow suit.

They divided into pairs or the bachelors hanging together, even Joker came along his braces on his legs for extra support. He sat in between Shepard and Garrus. A tall Human female wearing a belly shirt with some impossibly short shorts came along, leaning over the table giving the men a good view of her goods.

"Welcome to Afterlife, Aria wants you guys to have a good time tonight so the first two rounds are free. What can I get you ladies and gents?" She stared hard at Garrus making sure to enunciate words, moving her plump lips.

"Two dextro-shooters, one ryncol, one earth beer European style, two sake, and five shots of Vodka." Shepard recited perfectly nodding his head at the female with a snake tattoo delving into her breasts.

The Human female winked at Garrus as she wrote the order and then walked away making a point to swing her hips back and forth. "Well I guess we know who the best looking guy at the table is."

The Turian laughed as Thane shook his head. "That's only because your bulky body covered me up, we all know I have the body women crave."

Kelly made it a point to catcall as she blew a kiss at Thane, causing Gabby to roll her eyes at the Yeoman's antics. Standing up Mordin placed his hands on the table clearing his throat.

"Must warn everyone! Sexually transmitted disease prevalent here, please take precaution. Scale itch and many other nasty things; do not want to hear excuses. Also Ms. Chambers, oral contact with Drell may cause hallucinations, and rash." He handed the startled Yeoman a small bottle of meds.

Nodding his head he sat back down, crossing his legs one over the other. Of course, everyone was holding back a laugh and soon it was Kens' sputtering that made the whole group burst into mirth.

"What?" Mordin asked looking incredulous. "Very serious thing."

The drinks were soon brought over, everyone gulped down the first round, ordering a second, and Shepard volunteered to pay for the third. Gabby and Ken were already on the floor dancing away, when Kasumi leaned over whispering something into Jacob's ear that made him smile. The former Alliance soldier got up excitedly dragging his little thief along with him.

The Human server came back and asked Garrus to dance in which he stood up rolling his shoulders as he addressed Thane. "Better looks, better moves and the better sniper? Goodness, looks like I'm beating you out tonight old Drell."

Thane was about to answer when Kelly stood up, her V-neck shirt dipping low to show breasts leaned over to Thane, planting a kiss right on his cheek. "I've been waiting to get you out all night. Shall we?"

Thane shot Garrus a 'HA-HA!" face as he sauntered past Garrus and his Human, causing Garrus to whisper near his ear. "The ship's resident alien lover doesn't count."

As the rest of them sat at the table sharing jokes and making fun of Garrus dance moves, Legion seemed to be mimicking Shepards' every move. Miranda leaned into Shepard and he scooted Tali closer to him. Shepard placed his arm around Miranda and Legion did the same. Tali noticed and thought it funny but she simply stayed next to her Geth lover sipping quietly at her drink.

"Hey Legion I know you know a few good dance moves." Joker announced after he nudged Shepard.

"We know a variety of dance moves that we downloaded from the extranet." Joker chuckled pointing to the dance floor where Garrus was currently doing the robot.

"How about you go out there? Show us how you bust a move." Turning his head in a confused manner, Legion looked from the rest of his crewmates on the glowing floor tiles to Joker.

"To dance by oneself is usually considered to be 'lame' or 'uncool' in your Earth vernacular. We would need a partner in order to show you the extent of our abilities."

Joker looked at Tali his eyes gleaming as the Quarian female shook her head no, hands waving about wildly. "Not unless we formed a circle around you, that's when you show off what you can in the middle, like a dance off of sorts. How about it?"

Zaeed laughed aloud, taking one long drink of his beer. "The robot is gonna go out there and dance? This I gotta see."

Mordin added his opinion as well. "Yes, anxious to see what you have downloaded and assimilated into your memory banks.

Legion looked around and back to Tali as he shrugged his shoulders another organic trait he picked up around the Normandy.

Tali pressed a hand to her mask as she sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

XxXxXxXxXx

We head over to the music booth in which a music master plays a certain mix of selections pleasing to organics over large stereo systems. He flinches at the sight of us, looking down at Shepard-Commander. He is afraid of us, and we realize this is what we wish not to happen anymore, after he is given the clear the Human male looks back at us.

"What you need man? I mean Geth…" Lifting our Omni-tool, we pick three songs to play, the Human smiles, as he looks them over. "Good music man, 21st century too, but this will never get old."

Nodding we walk back down to the dance floor just as our crewmates have formed a small circle.

-beginning download of dance moves commonly called 'B-Boying'

-Dance moves also known as Break Dancing

-Achieving consensus on these various positions

-Consensus achieved…

The rhythmic and constant tapping of a bass drum followed by handclaps begins the music, at 0:10 seconds into the song, the electronic sounds and synthesized voices begin to play.

_Ah_

_Face to face now_

_Ah_

_Face to face now_

-Clear space and warn participants of immediate Break Dancing in area

-Begin Dance Move: Top rock

-Consensus Achieved…

Quickly we skip and shuffle our feet back and forth, right and left, as indicated on extranet the watching crowd moves backwards and once minimum distance has been reached we immediately switch into a step called Backspring. Flipping three times, the crowd begins to clap; another round of top rock immediately follows this.

-Initiate dance moves: Applejacks x 2

Flares x 5

6-step x 1

-Follow up with a series of quick freeze moves

-Initiating…

The surrounding crowd immediately goes wild as we start into the first Flare move; some are recording us with their Omni-tools. As we hold out first freeze, Tali'Zorah whistles and we flick the illumination bulb in her direction meaning as a wink. She blushes and dances about the music as we stand and begin to moonwalk just as the song ends. A song that we have learned to be called in Human terms 'infectious' immediately follows it. The synthesized beat varies and is added on by many different sounds.

-Downloading Dance moves: Jumpstyling

-Also downloading random clips to be mixed

-Initiating Charleston and Fist pump

-Consensus Achieved…

The dance begins by flipping ones legs out side to side and bringing them in quickly, we begin to add in some hand moves, ducking down to the ground and bringing a closed fist into the air. Soon everyone around is doing the same motion as we continue to dance to the sound. A quick 'pop-and-lock' and we do a trademark dance move that has the crowd laughing and cheering.

-Initiating dance move: The Robot

Garrus Vakarian seems to be enjoying our show but soon as we begin to 'pop-and-lock' once more, he joins in. We recognize the manner in which he dances next to us, 'passing the pop' moving in a quick but frozen manner, we take the 'pop' from him and appropriately 'pass it back.' The dance continues for approximately 1 minute and 50 seconds longer before ending. A brief intermission is made before the tone of the music descends.

Many partners run around and grab another as they pair up on the dance floor; we notice Tali'Zorah moving back to the table but grab her hand and begin an internet search protocol.

-Downloading slow dancing techniques and manners…

-Deleting material deemed 'raucous and sexually overt'

-Download complete

-Initiating sequences…

"Tali'Zorah we wish to dance with you, as the lyrics of this song indicate how you might feel about us and vice versa. In other words perhaps it tones well with our situation." We watch as she closes her eyes, head leaning back as we pull her into our embrace.

Her blood alcohol level has risen and from a brief scan, we acknowledge that she is indeed 'drunk.' She grinds her hips seductively against ours, as she slinks her arms around our neck. "Anything you want my love, let's dance the night away."

-Achieving consensus on whether dancing will cause Tali'Zorah to heave contents of her stomach

-Consensus Achieved: Song is playing at a slow and steady speed Tali'Zorah will be fine

She moves her feet surprisingly well for one so inebriated, though she moans more into our auditory panels and strokes places that would cause an organic male to become aroused. We move her around slowly, as the words to the song sound loudly in the room.

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But, there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

We find our fingers moving lovingly over her headscarf and down her neck. A data-memory shows a young Quarian female with pale silver hair running through a field of flowers as her Geth servant looks on. We wish Tali'Zorah to run as free as this female does.

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

This war has dragged on long past it's time, and the Geth only want peace. We have always wanted peace with our Creators until they made plans to murder us. It is every sentient beings basic instinct. The will to live. Now that we have Tali'Zorah, we wish to see this through. We are the first and only Geth of our kind, and we have experienced something our people have not and will never. Love. Still the thought lingers in our mind that perhaps we are not what Tali'Zorah needs. Every organic needs to mate and produce more of their own, we cannot give her this. Perhaps as the lyrics say we might not be the right one.

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

We cannot help but feel like we do. This is a new sensation to put something and someone before our programming. It is harmful thinking and upon returning to the Geth Home Station, we have not achieved a consensus of what will happen. 590 say rewrite and data-deletion, 593 say total destruction and data will be used for future. We will make sure that this does not happen, even if we are in the organic sense and natural sense 'wrong' for Tali'Zorah, she will make her own decisions about where this 'relationship' will go. All we know is that the mobile platform known as Legion, a terminal of the Geth loves Tali'Zorah vas Normandy more than anything.

XxXxXxXx

Tali felt as though someone had hit her hard over the head as she awoke the next morning. She moaned and awoke to the soft whirring sound of Legion as he sat hunkered down in a corner. Her eyes and throat burned and Tali rolled over on her cot only to fall to the floor with a solid thump. Coming to a stand, legion took on a defensive posture and looked about.

"Tali'Zorah have you hurt yourself?" Tali blinks and stared at the cold floor in front of her, before Legion reaches out and bring her to a stand.

"No, I just feel as though a Krogan has just slammed me into a wall." Legion makes a small beeping sound before answering her.

"Urdnot Grunt would not allow Tali'Zorah to come such harm at the hands of another Krogan. Neither would we, nor Shepard, nor-"

"I know Legion." Tali felt his hands place her on her bed as she groaned loudly, holding her head. "I knew I shouldn't have let Garrus talk me into the shots."

Legion simply watched her and out of the corner of her eye, Tali looked back at him smiling now. "Who knew you were such a good dancer?"

"We can be many things, if we download the data and assimilate it. We are Geth." Tali found herself chuckling though the action hurt her face.

"Yes, you are. Did you carry me back last night?" She wanted to lie back down and sleep but that was out of the question, all she really wanted was a cold shower.

"Yes." Legion seemed to know and he brought her bathing utensils and handed her the new lavender and silver mask.

Tali didn't need to ask anymore, her shaky legs brought her to a stand and Legion hovered close by in case she should fall. Her ankle actually felt good today and, she was going to test it out by hopping but as soon as she took a hard step, she felt a slight pain shoot into her knee.

_Never mind. _She thought to herself as she headed down the short hallway to the elevator. Legion seemed quiet and she leaned on his shoulder, only for him to offer support. Once again, the elevator seemed to be moving so slow and Tali thought back to when he had caught her pleasing herself in the showers. He had chased her down and asked why; she had been so scared then, now look at them.

"We have an announcement that Tali'Zorah might not find pleasing." Tali stopped just as she was about to get off the elevator to stare at Legion.

"I knew you were computing something! Are you hiding things from me now Legion?" The Geth shuffled on his feet, though not from being nervous.

"We would not intentionally conceal information from Tali'Zorah unless we deemed it to be detrimental to your mental, physical, or emotional state. Even then we would approach the situation in a docile manner at an appropriate time."

Tali stared shocked at Legion; did he just admit he would lie to her if the situation called for it? Glaring at the Geth, the doors to the elevator opened revealing a rather tired and still partially drunk looking Kenneth and Gabby. Nodding Tali stepped past the two and found herself in front of the bathroom.

"I don't want to heat about it until I've bathed and I calm down a little." He nodded his head and Tali almost threw up her hands as she walked away.

Of course, Legion counted the very seconds it took her to come out and it was exactly 40 minutes and 25 seconds later that she exited the bathroom a curl of steam following her. The new mask integrated perfectly with her suit. Taking her things, Legion made it clear that he made her a tray of food. The otherwise crowded mess hall was rather quiet and sparse today, not including Grunt. Then again, he was always eating something.

Sitting down Tali began to mush the dextro-based equivalent of eggs around on her tray. "You should consume nutrients. You did not eat last night, which is why you became inebriated so quickly."

Looking up at Legion Tali put her straw down and placed her slender fingers in a fist propping it under her chin. "First, spill."

The Geth looked around. "You have dropped nothing."

Tali fought back the smile at his innocent cuteness. "I mean tell me what you have to say Legion."

The soft whirr indicated that he understood and was probably logging away the word and meaning for later use. "We must leave to the Geth Home Station tonight. Shepard-Commander will be leaving us at an orbital platform surrounding Charoum."

He spoke matter of factly but Tali felt as though she was floating in space, her vision became blurry and she found herself breathing deeply. Legion was leaving? This quickly? When would he be back? Would he even return?

"Tonight? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" If a Geth could sigh, Legion did it now in that familiar way he let his bottom head flaps bounce quickly as his frame shook.

"We did not feel it necessary to upset as we were going to Omega." Didn't feel it necessary, now he was making decisions without her? Tali felt hurt, he should have told her so she could prepare for this!

"How long will you be gone Legion?" She began to eat slowly; her stomach was already skittering along ready to up heave anything tossed inside.

"Data-memory download will take approximately two minutes and thirty seconds. Repairs to this mobile platform will take longer. We estimate two months." Tali slurped too hard and almost choked as she heard that last part.

"Two months!" She coughed out. "You can download and speak to each other almost at the speed of light but repairs take two months?" She was well aware her voice was raised.

"We do not understand the reason for you to be upset. Repairs would mean this mobile platform will be in top operational capacity." His light had dimmed as she yelled.

"Are you going to come back?" Legion remained quiet and that just made things worse.

"Yes." Perhaps that should have been enough but for two months, she would be without him. Reaching across the expanse between them, Tali sighed as Legion took her fingers squeezing them in his own. "We will return and make sure our absence has not left you needing us."

She knew what he meant and smiled at that. Yet, and still to see him go.

The day seemed to pass by so fast and before they knew it, they had reached Charoum. The shuttle would take Legion to the orbital platform and there a Geth ship would pick him up. Shepard asked if they should stay until it did, but Legion explained how Geth liked to be separate. Everyone bid him a hearty farewell, Kasumi and Kelly hugging him. Shepard had given him a new piece of his N7 armor for Legion to replace with his old one, and the Geth seemed surprised at this. It was when he was saying goodbye to Tali that she felt the tears kick up into her eyes.

The Normandy was relatively clean and for a quick second she would be all right, releasing the valves on her mask Tali removed it stepping close to Legion.

"Come back soon." She pressed her lips to his light, which blinked rapidly, the four small lights on the top of his head turning red then pink.

As he placed the mask back on her face, chiding her about foreign contamination, he brushed his fingers over her bare cheek.

"We will. Stay safe, Tali'Zorah and remember, Legion loves you."

He knew she would, it wasn't as if organics could forget something like that so lightly, yet and still he held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tali watched as the shuttle went onto the platform; he got off and stood there simply watching. Even as it came back and the Normandy she stayed in that same spot he couldn't see him anymore but she knew he was looking in the same direction all the same.

It wasn't until Shepard came putting his arms around her shoulders that she really broke down.

**Thank you so much for reading guys! Seriously when I check my email and see so many alerts, favorites and reviews I know I'm doing something right! **


	15. Oh No You Don't!

**Whoo another chapter and it's almost 2 AM! I promise to put another up tomorrow...today but later on. Thanks for reading! Oh, yes and Reegar is coming! I find him to be interesting and I hope you see him in ME3! He was alive in my game. For that matter I wanna see more Drell as well! Quarians, Drell and Legion foreva!**

_A whole week. He's only been gone a week! _Tali cried in her head as she continued to make sure the Normandy's shields stabilized at full capacity. After the repairs, a few things had gone haywire and Garrus had been pissed because he had to recalibrate the main guns all over again. After his recalibration, the shields began to malfunction; running at a steady 40% and that was something Tali would not have. EDI couldn't pinpoint the source of all the problems, but they had the Normandy running smoothly now and that was all that mattered.

Everyone complemented her on the new mask though, saying they could see her features and even went as far as to say what they found pretty about her. Tali felt as though it was a big step for Quarians because normally it was a huge mystery. Then again, not all Quarians looked the same. It had even brought her some advances from male members of the crew, not that she cared but before everything with Legion, she would have.

Funny thing being a taken woman now and all not that she had raging hormones but she did think about males when she was lying alone in bed. She thought about a family she might have, a swollen belly and her mate rubbing her suit as the bump grew. Holding her child, and her mate close by. In her younger days she always thought of a handsome Quarian male to put in that spot, and in time it was Shepard but now…

Legion didn't fit there and honestly, Tali couldn't really see herself giving birth to children with the life that she now led. The Reapers were going to strike the point was when; they weren't going to let all the sapient beings get away so easily. That wasn't the type of environment to bring a child into. They could always adopt right?

She didn't know why she was thinking of these things now, it didn't matter all that mattered was, Legion should be back…in maybe seven weeks. Sighing softly to herself Tali ran one more simulation just to make sure things were going right. She sighed watching the screen before her, and finally after analyzing the green lights popped up showing her all was good. A smile came to her face, as Tali gave the console a pat turning from the Engineering room.

As she walked out, she ran straight into Jack, the biotic female grabbing her shoulders. "Watch where you're going."

Jack was civil to her, Shepard and Grunt everyone else got a kiss my ass kind of look and attitude. Jack's face went from one of irritation to condolence as she shook Tali a little. "Stop with all this melancholy shit alright? Look, I like you ok? That's saying something coming from me you have a good soul and shit like that. Besides, your funky Geth guy will be back, he said he would. I'm sure he wouldn't want you moping around."

Giving her once last gentle shake Jack moved past her and into the bottom of the ship. She was right though, for the past seven days Tali had been dragging her feet around and hardly talking to anyone. Legion wouldn't want her to act outside of what she normally did. _Behaving outside of normal operating parameters._

She smiled looking down at her Omni-tool time for lunch, heading up to the mess hall she put a smile on her face and held her head high. EDI must be running the ship because Joker was sitting with Garrus, Shepard and Thane chatting away.

Tali had missed Samara's company but the Justicar had said she would go back to her duties. She had a code to follow. Recently Jacob and Kasumi had been eating together and acting all lovey towards each other, she didn't really want to see that.

"Hey Tali, you don't look all mopey today. Get off pretty good by yourself last night?" Jokers' voice cut through the silence and made her realize she had been standing in the same spot the whole time.

"Like you do every night?" She marched past the trio, grabbing herself a tray as Garrus and Shepard howled with laughter.

"You just wish I was doing it to you honey." As Gardner piled her plate, he gave Tali a wink and she made her way to the guys, sitting down next to Garrus.

"I know you do Joker." She replied easier watching as Thane cracked a bigger smile sitting back on his bench, as he clucked his tongue.

"Alright, you got me." The pilot stood up slowly dumping his tray before bowing to Tali. "If you need me to warm your bed, just call me ok?"

Tali waved him away and he chuckled limping his way back to the cockpit. Shepard raised an eyebrow at her leaning over on the table hands under his chin. "Someone is in a joyful mood today."

"I'm not allowed to be happy?" Tali inquired as she sipped at her drink, some sort of Turian fruit juice that was tangy.

"I'm quite sure Shepard meant to say that you seem to be adjusting without Legion here." The Drell moved his hand around as he spoke.

"Or he didn't." This earned Garrus an elbow in the side from Tali.

"Actually Shepard I wanted to talk to you." Garrus and Thane took that as an opportunity to leave which left the two at the table.

"About?" He moved closer to her blue eyes shining.

_Oh don't you try to charm me! _Tali thought. "I got a message from the Flotilla. You authorized Kal'Reegar to be here? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

He seemed taken aback on that one, folding his hands behind his head. "I thought you guys were close, why should it matter?"

Tali's eyes opened wider as she stared at him. "Because how would you feel if someone just popped up on you, without you knowing? Yes, we're friends but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have liked to know."

He nodded his head in slight agreement. "I guess so. Sorry Tali, but I figured with Legion gone you'd have no one to really…get you or understand anything. Kal'Reegar could take his place."

He realized what he said after it left his mouth. "Whoa, that's not what I meant but you know right?"

No Tali didn't know she was finished eating and stood up shaking her head. "You know for someone trying to promote harmony on a Cerberus vessel, you sure are making it hard on me."

Shepard sat there mouth agape, as Tali began to walk to the elevators, of course he'd catch up to her. "That's not what I meant at all and you know it, jeez you really are like a little sister you know."

_You're my friend Tali. I consider you my little sister if anything. _Tali was happy where she was but she had to know. Stopping in front of the elevator, she crossed her arms over her ample chest, leaning a leg out.

"Let me ask you something, Jason. Did you ever look at me as anything more?" His eyes went wide and the thick vein in his neck seemed to pulse faster.

"Excuse me?" The doors opened as a few of the crew walked past them, while Tali slipped in the doors. He followed her standing in front of her now.

Rolling hr eyes Tali was about to speak when Shepard pointed his finger at her. "I saw that!"

She slapped his hand out of the way and groaned. "You heard me Jason."

Indeed, he did and now Jason Shepard, former specter and hero of the Citadel and now the known Universe leaned back on the elevator wall, as it stood going nowhere. Blue eyes roved over Tali's form, she could see the skin of his neck break out into goose bumps, as he cleared his throat, smile forming on his lips.

"You were never interested in me, I've always thought you were beautiful but I knew it wouldn't work. You need someone more like you and that's not me. I've looked out for you since you were younger, tagged you on my team and we are comrades in arms. You're my sister if anything Tali."

The words stunned her, the whole time she was yearning for him and praying each night that he might notice her, Shepard thought she was beautiful? Well no! Too late she had someone now and he wasn't about to sit here and make her feel like she missed out something. Tali felt anger creep into her voice as she poked Shepard hard in the chest making his face grimace.

"You don't get to do that! You don't get to tell me that I'm beautiful and that once upon a time you would have wanted me! Do you know how long I have pined for you? Wanted to kiss you? No! I cried that night in the shower… alone! I prayed for someone and got Legion, I don't need you or your pity for me! Therefore, you consider me the little sister you've always wanted and keep it that way, go on to Miranda and have all kinds of dirty sex, with a woman who slept with Jacob! I bet that feels just weird! Get out Shepard, I have to get back to Engineering and replace these FBA couplings and add an upgrade!"

Shepard stood with his mouth open, unmoving. He would have never expected her to blow up like that, take charge and tell him what he could and could not do. It had never occurred to him that Tali might have liked him; he thought she looked at him like that because he was a god leader. Boy, he was clueless. She stood her ground, shaking and pointing at the door when she realized it was still closed. As if on cue, EDI diffused the situation.

"Commander, we are nearing the Migrant Fleet and have been cleared for docking." Shepard closed his mouth, as Tali dropped her arm.

"I'm going with you, I hope you know." She dropped her arms, reaching the other open to press the button for the armory.

The ride down was silent and Tali hadn't looked at him until they stepped into the room. "Stop staring at me like that."

He smiled and began to gather his armor, keeping his thoughts to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

We arrive at the Geth Main Station orbiting Rannoch; there is no need for decontamination like on the Normandy nothing we can get sick from. We look around as data-memory replays:

_Alert! This facility has little air or gravity_

We remember the looks on Tali'Zorah face as she learns more about us. The expression she carries when we reach down after saving her life. A mobile platform meets us in the main loading bay relaying the message of where to go. We find ourselves about to reply in organics speak when we answer instead in the Geth language. We have been around organics for quite some time. As we approach the Main Hub, we are scanned for viruses or spy ware of any type.

-Scan starting…

-Scan results negative

We load ourselves onto the hub port that will download our data-memories. They will be sent through the mainframe and analyzed. Consensus will be achieved on whether we have accomplished our duties and what will happen next.

-Searching for data-memories…

-Files found: Shepard-Commander, Old Machines, Quarian female Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Collectors, Cerberus, Alliance, Omega…

- Downloading data-memories: 4TB

-Approximate time until complete download: 2 minutes, 35 seconds

We are still able to function while the download goes on; we wonder if it was wrong to store our memories of Tali'Zorah in a locked file, which is only seen as junk data. We have reached the consensus that two minutes is a long time, when you speak and think at almost the speed of light. When the download is complete, we remained attached to the hub as the Geth begin to receive consensus on what should be done, and our actions.

- …

- …

- …

- Consensus Achieved on Shepard-Commander: Mobile Platform now known, as Legion will assist Shepard-Commander is retaining the Geth's freedom and ensuing our own future.

-Shepard-Commander is an ally to the Geth

- …

- …

-Consensus Achieved on Old Machines: Old Machines are an enemy to the Geth. We will not become puppets to another sentient race. The Geth build their own future.

-All Old Machines are enemies of the Geth

- …

- …

- …

-Consensus Achieved on Collectors: Mobile Platform known as Legion assisted greatly in the destruction of Collectors. Puppets of Reapers, just as Geth once were.

-Collectors destroyed

- …

- …

-Consensus Not Achieved on Cerberus: Pro-Human group that only wants to further Human domination in Galaxy. Will hold off further judgment on friend or foe, until Shepard-Commander offers input as they allied with Shepard-Commander in destruction of Reapers…

- …

- …

-Consensus Not Achieved on Systems Alliance: Refused to help colonies and insists that Shepard-Commander is wrong about Reapers though absolute proof has been given. Will not treat as friend or foe

- …

- …

- Consensus Achieved on Omega: Aria runs Omega. Omega's number one rule: Don't fuck with Aria

-Organics also enjoy auditory damage, self-poisoning. Not all organics enjoy sexually transmitted disease

- …

- …

- Consensus Achieved on Quarian Female Tali'Zorah vas Normandy: She has developed an attachment for mobile platform known as Legion. Relations through Tali'Zorah vas Normandy will be valuable in exchanges of peace with Creators.

-Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is not to be called Creator…

-Downloading random information bits collected through time away from Geth Home Station

The download is complete and we move away from the hub to be transported to the repair station. As we find ourselves laying on a table-getting ready for partial disassembly and reassembly, our fellow Geth ponder over the complexity of organic relationships. The data-memory of Geth once being used as sexual pleasure machines is replayed. Our relationship with Tali'Zorah is reviewed. The Consensus has been reached; according to extranet data, females acting in such manners require these types of pleasures from male organics. In order to secure a proper relationship, we must take certain steps without angering her. The female of any species is highly volatile, if upset after achieving her consensus.

-Consensus Achieved: Upgrades will be given…

-Searching for extranet data on Quarian mating…


	16. Of Quarians and Geth

**A/N: Introducing Reegar! I know he has some fans out there right? Please? Anyone? Do me a favor guys please? After reading this go to my page and vote on my pole for a next story! I will give a brief description on the end of my profile giving a teaser about each story to come. Thanks! All my love and thanks for reading Kawaii**

"Kal'Reegar welcome aboard the Normandy." Shepard lead the Quarian male into the CIC of the ship, his hands held out at his sides.

"Nice ship you've got here Commander. The Flotilla could use one of these." The Quarian answered as he came to peer over at the Galaxy map.

"There are now fifty Normandy class ships out there Lieutenant, with time and if things work out the way we need them to. The Migrant Fleet Marines will have a couple themselves."

Kal'Reegar was dressed differently now, his enviro-suit colored a rich, dark blue while the armor plating was black. His new bio-suit suited him nicely, and he defiantly still carried that laid-back-but-don't-gimme-bullshit attitude. Shepard and Reegar continued to have a short conversation on where they planned to head to next and, the state of the fleet. Kal'Reegar knew that the battle against the Reaper's wasn't over, far from that if anything yet and still the Admirals only had The Geth and Rannoch on their minds.

"We'll take care of that when the time comes, and it'll probably be sooner than you think, until then I'll let you take care of whatever has to be with Tali." Showing him his own quarters and then leading him down to Tali's private quarters, Shepard nodded making his way back up.

Reegar swallowed hard taking a shallow breath. He was going to see Tali'Zorah again. She was an honorable and worthy…jeez now he sounded like a Turian or a Krogan. No if he said fertile, he'd have sounded Krogan. All right, she was an intelligent and adaptive Quarian female unlike any other. Yes, very Quarian indeed. The red holo was on the front and he steeled himself once more knocking on the door waiting for a response. He waited a whole 30 seconds before Tali opened the door.

"Reegar." He didn't know if that greeting was a good one or a bad one but when she stepped out giving him a hug, he knew the answer.

Her arms felt good around him and she was warm from what he could tell. The mask was new, the engraving on the side had him looking at it closer, but as she released him, he smiled tracing his finger over it.

"Truer words never spoken." He could see the tint of color come over her cheeks as she invited him inside to sit down.

Tali had spruced up her room a little since Legion's absence. The port where she stayed now had a screen separating where she slept and where she worked. There was a small table, with various knick-knacks on it, and a small sofa in one corner. She motioned for him to sit on it, as she took the chair at her desk.

"I was told that you were sent here to go over some things with me? I apologize that I wasn't able to stay on the Flotilla; Shepard is dropping Jack and Grunt off on Tuchanka and Thane on Kahje. He needs me here." _Moreover, Legion will be back soon._

She didn't need to add that in though, at least maybe not now. Reegar sat back spreading his arms out on the back of the sofa, as he crossed one leg over the other. He said nothing for a minute simply regarding her, and it was weird to Tali to see him so relaxed. His usually purple colored visor was now black but not so darkened out that she couldn't see his silver eyes shining.

"The Admirals don't have a problem with it. Well let me be specific Shala'Raan and Han'Gerrel don't. They see your need for being here, an early warning should anything go wrong." He dropped his arms from the sofa, both feet on the floor as he stares at her now.

"You seem different."

They were getting off course from the conversation they were supposed to be having and Tali noticed this, but she let it slide for now. Crossing her arms over her chest, she simply smiled under her mask.

"Different?" Reegar gave her that smirk that he used to when they were younger and he was about to pull a prank on someone.

"Is it Shepard?" Tali had to fight her face from making an automatic expression. At times like this, the new mask could be a pain.

"No. Shepard and I are like siblings and nothing more. Stop pestering me about my personal life; I'm just at peace I guess you could say. Now, stop stalling." Waving a hand at him, she urged him on.

He seemed to be looking her over for the truth but let it go taking a breath. "A plan of attack on Rannoch is coming around. The Admirals have been looking into settling colonies on two different planets, one has an environment more like Rannoch; the other has a little better. The thing is though, colonizing and then trying to fight off the Geth. It has already been speculated that 'what if' they find the new colony and try to destroy it. Now personally I think right now it's a waste of resources, but I won't shy away from my duties."

Tali listened to all he had to say, it was disconcerting if anything. "Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen want to either destroy all Geth and take back Rannoch or to take back Rannoch and have the Geth as nothing but an army. Mindless drones."

Reegar sat back suddenly he wasn't expecting that response from Tali and she saw how he responded. "Am I missing something here?"

She could either spill and tell him about Legion or keep the game going for a while until it was necessary. Deciding on the latter Tali, shrugged her shoulder pressing her back into her chair.

"I've just, had some thoughts I guess. I know you do what you're told as a soldier but I know you must have an opinion Reegar."

Bringing his hand up to touch where his chin would be, Kal'Reegar made a noise in his throat that sounded quite gruff. "I want to see the Home world, I want to be out of this suit and yes I know it may take generations but to walk free as our ancestors once did. I want that, at the same time, the Geth have achieved sentience because of us. I don't feel right taking the life of something that can think, even if it's just a machine body that thinks exactly what the others do. Feels weird."

Tali looked around her room. There was no trace of Legion, except the box under her bed that held the other mask system. How Reegar felt was exactly how she felt, the destruction of the Geth wasn't necessary but…cohabitation? Peace. Perhaps the Geth on surrounding planets or even space stations, Legion had already told her that no Geth 'lived' on Rannoch.

Choosing her words carefully Tali took a deep breath, allowing her lungs to expel all the air as she spoke. "What about peace?"

The chuckle that turned into laughter filled her room. Tali felt like she had asked either the very same thing he had thought before or a very stupid question as Reegar held up a hand. "You've gotten funnier."

"I'm serious." His laughter softened now and as he took breaths to steady himself, Kal'Reegar took on a serious expression once more.

"Tali'Zorah if the Geth wanted any type of peace don't you think they would have said something. Sent a signal, a message, anything? There's something else colonies that we've had before, the Geth have left. We knew of one station they had, it moved. Gone, moving towards Rannoch. They know something we don't and they are going to move on us if we don't do something."

This news surprised Tali, why didn't Legion say anything before? "Wait, they're abandoning the planets and moved their entire station?"

"What I said. A whole station Tali-gone." Closing her eyes Tali sat back in her chair there was really nothing she could-lies she could always do something. If she said nothing now, there might be an unnecessary war with the Geth.

"There can be peace, but you have to trust me Reegar." He was certainly interested in that statement.

"I do, but what are you planning?"

"The Geth aren't what we thought them to be. Originally, the ones that were killing organics and even serving Reapers and Saren are called Heretics. They aren't any longer, Shepard, Legion and I. We…re-wrote a virus and returned them to the Geth, instead of destroying them."

To his credit, Kal'Reegar was shocked but he kept the tone out of his voice. "Who is Legion?"

"A Geth." He helped us in the Collector mission and saved my life twice.

Reegar stood up now; he paced the room hurriedly as if in an effort to calm down. Arms behind his back head straight up he didn't look at her as he began to spoke. "You know that was out of programming don't you? I assume it was on this ship and that means it probably knows everything that the Normandy does. The damned AI probably talked to each other."

"EDI would never do such a thing!" Turning on her Reegar came to stand right in front of Tali, his pose was intimidating but Tali had dealt with much worse.

"Wouldn't do such a thing? Tali'Zorah do you hear yourself? It's an AI! A sentient AI! It's what the Geth are! Do I have to remind you what happened on the Alarei?" Hands thrown at his sides he wasn't prepared for Tali coming to a stand against him.

Thrusting her finger into his chest Tali growled. "I know what I'm talking about so don't give me that! I have fought hundreds of Geth and Shepard thousands do you really think he would let a rogue AI on this ship? Let one pilot the ship? If I say you can trust me, you can trust me Reegar! Legion and the rest of the Geth want peace. Please, just hear me out."

He couldn't believe he was doing this but Kal'Reegar vas Ponba nar Neema sat down keeping his anger and disbelief in check as Tali told the story.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey uh, Commander we're being signaled. Well you're being signaled by the Geth." Shepard was in his quarters at the time and such an announcement made him jerk his head up. Legion had estimated two months for repairs not a week.

"Bring it through my channel Joker." As Shepard turned on his comm, the holo image of a Geth came into view.

He was reminded once more of how different they looked from Legion but the flashlight would always remain the same.

"Shepard-Commander. We are pleased to meet you; this mobile platform has been named Emissary and thusly will communicate with you in the absence of the mobile platform you refer to as Legion."

"Nice to meet you as well Emissary. How is Legion holding up?" Lacking the same emoticon eyebrows that Legion possessed this Geth simply dimmed his light for a minute as his head turned sideways.

"We do not understand. Mobile platform known as Legion is not currently holding anything." Shepard chuckled and the Geth in front of him blinked its light slowly.

"I mean how is he doing? Are the repairs coming along fast?" The Geth understood this.

"Repairs to mobile platform known as Legion are currently running on a steady basis but will speed up shortly. We will have said platform sent out to you on a date much earlier than the projected time frame."

"Now why is that? Not that I won't be glad to have him back."

"This is the reason we have contacted you. Creator-Quarians have been spying on us, sending probes and trying to hack into our databases via terminals we have abandoned. They notice that we are coming together, moving ourselves back to the Geth Home Station that orbits Rannoch. Creator-Quarians see this as a threat- we are no threat. We are simply building consensus on what to do about building our future. Gathering Geth once known as Heretics for data-memory downloads and repairs. Our plan was to send mobile platform known as Legion back to the Normandy where the agreement of peace could begin among Creators and Geth."

Shit. Of all times for the Quarians to want to make an aggressive approach. This is probably what Kal'Reegar was here for, how nice of Admiral Shala'Raan to leave that out of her mail to him. Pinching the area between his eyes Shepard tried to think.

"Since you know all this, you must know a projected time frame of attack. I need all the information you can give me and, I'm going to need Legion back here ASAP."

The Geth in front of him whirred softly. "We have achieved consensus that Legion will be finished in 96 hours and four minutes. You may pick up mobile platform where he was dropped. Shepard-Commander, the Creators have not yet reached consensus on whether or not they will attack. They have civilians upon their ships. This would be problematic of they tried to attack."

"Tell me about it. The Geth wont attack will they?"

Another soft whirr. "We will defend ourselves as necessary but we do not wish to terminate innocent life forms. Shepard-Commander will you begin peace talks?"

"Of course. I'm glad the Geth are still interested in peace after this." He had to get to Kal'Reegar and Tali after this.

"We only want to build a future for ourselves. Shepard-Commander can help us achieve peace; Shepard-Commander is an ally to the Geth."

Nodding his head the Geth once more told him the completion time for Legion and sent coordinates on where to pick him up. The conversation ended as easily as it began and with that, Shepard sighed standing up.

"EDI."

The blue orb that was the ships avatar appeared in a corner of the ship. "Yes Commander?"

"Tali and Reegar are still in her quarters?"

"Yes, Commander. Shall I tell Jack, Grunt and Thane that they're trips will have to wait?"

Shepard thought about that for a minute he had promised them three days ago, Thane needed to go because he had a home there as dry as a desert that the Drell and Hanar together built. He was dying so the Drell Assassin was his first priority. Cursing underneath his breath, Shepard thought.

"How long will it take us to get to Kahje?"

"Approximately 65 hours Shepard. That is if we go our normal speed. Should we decide to…'push it' we can be there in 45 hours. However as soon as we land, we must refuel and every system must be recalibrated quickly. This should be no problem, the Normandy and I can handle the strain. If we leave Kahje in under two hours, we can pick up Legion and be on our way to Tuchanka."

It was pushing it but he had to do what he had to for his crew. "Alright EDI set a course for Kahje and let Thane know we're on our way. Send the Geth a message that we'll be a smidge late picking up Legion and I'll deal with Jack and Grunt, right after I have a talk with Tali."

"Of course Shepard." In a flash, she was gone and Shepard stretched his back, listening to the vertebrae pop.

As he waited for the elevator to drop him off in Engineering he briefly wondered if there would be one day when some force, or threat wouldn't come to the galaxy and he'd be able to relax.

_Not a chance Jason, just suck it up…_

**Remember go to the poll! VOTE! Thanks!**


	17. No Love For Kal'Reegar

**AN: First things first, I want to thank everyone for voting! It does help a lot I'm sorting through thoughts trying to come up with plot points and all that. I wont say who is winning but it isnt who I expected. Hmm tricksy you all are! I will keep it up for another two chapters and then announce the winner on the following chapter. So maybe 3 days. Count it down my lovelies!**

"I can't believe I heard all that." Reegar now held his hands in his head, very peculiar thing for a Quarian to do seeing as how it was encased in a mask breathing system.

Tali was the one on her feet now and she simply stood back against the wall, arms crossed in front of her bosom. "That's the truth; you know I wouldn't doctor anything to make it seem prettier than what it is."

"Maybe against the Geth sure but for them? How many times have they killed us? Spied on us?" Cutting him off Tali held up a three-fingered hand, the memory of Legion's fingers trailing down hers came to mind.

"They want peace. We have a chance to go home, no more war think about it? Children finally able to play. Play Reegar! Like they're supposed to. The Geth just want to be…themselves whatever that is and be left alone." Coming to a stand Reegar found himself in front of Tali's desk, fingers moving gently over a figurine of an Asari woman in traditional dress.

There were other figurines as well one of a Drell female, a rare Salarian, even rarer Krogan all the humanely shaped females drawing water, dancing, singing or simply standing. Not one was of a Quarian. Kal'Reegar knew what he looked like under this mask, outside of this suit. The electric thrill of touching his own skin, the excitement he felt in a clean room. He palmed himself eagerly on those days, relishing the feel of his own skin. He looked up at Tali now, her face serene behind her mask. She was becoming so…un-Quarian he heard an Admiral say. Too much time with Shepard and his alien crew. She was the most Quarian of them all.

She never sat around thinking or debating to do something-she did it. She wanted results and here they were. In contact with a Geth, spoke with it, understanding it, and even on the way to achieving peace.

"You do realize that the Council will have something to say about this. Hell, the Admirals will Tali. They'll say you didn't have the authority nor the consent of seventeen million Quarian to perform such an action. It'll be hell." He shook his head at her, waiting for an answer.

He could now see her chewing away on her bottom lip and wondered if she ever did such a thing before, when he couldn't see her so well. Quarians fell in love with someone's personality, the shape of a woman's hands, the swing of her hips, the color of her suit sometimes and how it hugged in all the right places. Mostly, it was a personality and a voice. The shape and color of eyes that burned brightly as she stared at you. Reegar felt his heart jump as she looked at him, her eyes squinting now as she spoke. She always did that when she was thinking. Thinking or slightly upset.

"I didn't elect to be the Emissary of Quarians but here I am, and I'm going to do a damn good job of it." Walking over to Reegar, she placed her hands on his shoulders squeezing them gently, the pressure made known through his suit. "Think about it. What do all Quarians want? More than anything? To set foot on Rannoch and have a place to call home, to show their children this is where we came from. I'm doing just that."

Kal shook his head, he knew better than anyone that Tali wouldn't betray her people. If anything, she would give her life so that seventeen million Quarians could live a better one. The people before yourself. It had always been that way with any Quarian. Placing his hands back on her shoulders, he let his fingers feel the dip of her back. A very feminine back.

"I trust you, so I'll stand by you. Just don't tell me this thing is all infatuated with you because of this and we're ok." He began to laugh backing off slowly but Tali felt how his fingers brushed her neck.

She laughed uncomfortably along with him, hands wringing themselves just as Shepard knocked on her door. As it opened, he stepped inside something between a frown and a scowl on his lips.

"Shepard, what's wrong?" Walking from Reegar over to her Commander.

"I should ask the Lieutenant what he knows first. Apparently Kal'Reegar the Quarians are sorting through plans to attack the Geth."

Placing his hands behind his back, she was impressed how Reegar stepped up to Shepard. "I was certain perhaps Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay informed you of the Geth moving in huge numbers toward Rannoch. We are simply preparing ourselves for the worst."

Shepard could give him that, perhaps he simply didn't know. "Perhaps Tali didn't fill you in all the way, the Geth are moving to their home base because we re-wrote the Heretics. They have to share their data-memories that way. They mean you, no harm. Now if the Fleet attacks they will open fire. Do your people not care about the civilians on board?"

Reegar took offense to this, his eyes shining brightly behind his mask as he crossed his arms, powerful biceps clenched. "I'm quite sure the Admiralty board isn't stupid enough to go after Geth with females and children on board. I know no idea an attack would be imminent."

The two males stared at each other for a minute until Shepard turned to Tali. "Legion is coming back earlier than expected. We have to drop off Thane first. Until then I want all three of us patched through to the Migrant Fleet. Find out what the hell is going on here."

**XxXxXxXx**

"Commander Shepard, so good to see you again." Admiral Shala'Raan spoke up from her seat as she addressed Shepard. "Kal'Reegar vas Ponba and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy." She inclined her head at the two.

"I hate to come off sounding moody Admirals but, what the hell are you doing?" Shepard had put his armor on and now stood in front of the Quarian Admiralty board in the Debriefing sector of the Normandy.

"I'm sorry Commander but you'll have to be more specific." Zaal'Koris spoke up his voice sounding clipped as he addressed them.

"Fine." Two could play that game and Tali knew that Shepard wasn't one to always play by your rules if you pushed him. "Your plans to attack the Geth because they are moving towards Rannoch." No need to tell them that's where the home station was, even if they knew.

The Admirals looked among themselves for a minute and it wasn't until Tali cleared her throat that Daro'Xen even spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking Commander, how did you come by such sensitive information?"

Tali reached out to touch the back of Shepard's arm; she wasn't for telling the Admirals about Legion just yet. He took another approach instead. "You want to tell me why I wasn't informed of this when I was on the Fleet? Or how you're overreacting over nothing?"

It was Zaal who spoke up once more. The older Admiral coming to a stand pointing at Shepard. "Over nothing? You are not a Quarian, Commander! I wouldn't expect you to be all abuzz with this news. The Geth are coming together, to form a possible attack on us. There are civilians aboard our ships Commander. Or would you rather be responsible for the genocide of a people?" His voice shook as he stared at the holographic projection of the Normandy's Commander, body quivering with anger.

"I have solid information-all hell. We have been in constant contact with the Geth; they do not want to hurt you. In fact, they want peace." The shocked expressions on their faces made Tali groan, she knew what was coming next.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy!" Admiral Daro'Xen's voice was stern as she addressed her. "You have been with the Commander this whole time and said nothing? How dare you?"

Tali stepped forward herself. "Do not attempt to bully me around Admiral. I was quiet on this matter because it was a sensitive one. When our Geth…ally returned from getting his repairs we planned to set up a meeting with the Admiralty Board and he could speak for himself on behalf of the Geth."

Tali hated when they tried to egg the pressure on her like that. One look at her Auntie Raan and she saw the disappointment on the females face. She seemed to expect more of out Tali. However, this wasn't about my people and our enemies, it was finding a solution for her people to solve their problems.

"He? Himself! Listen to yourself! It is a Geth!"

"Don't speak about Legion that way! Have you spoken to him? Do you know him on a personal level like Shepard and myself? He saved my life on more than one occasion. I may be a Quarian but I know an ally when I see one."

They all seemed to stare at each for a while, Shepard waiting for them to make a move and the Admirals vice versa. Taking a step forward Kal'Reegar held up a hand.

"I have heard everything Tali has to say about the Geth platform in question. I trust her, so should you. She has never steered us wrong before and if anything, the Geth consider her their Emissary to us. We should take advantage of this. Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, you want to go home? Think of the lives that would be lost in a war, we can avoid that…we can go home."

The Admirals turned into a circle speaking among themselves as Shepard turned to give a nod to Reegar. As they turned back, Admiral Shala'Raan stepped forward.

"We will discontinue any plans of an attack on the Geth, we will however continue to protect ourselves and set up sturdier firewalls. Commander Shepard, we hope for your sake that you are right."

Nodding his head at the Admirals Shepard was relieved that this fight could be put on the backburner. "I have to drop some of my people off; after we pick up Legion we will set a course for the Fleet. You will be notified before then Admirals. Keelah se'lai."

As the projection turned, off and the lights came on in the room, Tali turned toward Shepard smiling. "Nice touch there."

He grinned pulling her close. "Had to add on the charm I'm so famous for."

She chuckled lightly looking over at Reegar as he observed them. He already didn't believe her when she said that her and Shepard weren't involved, this was giving him reason to wonder. As she moved away from Shepard and out of the Debriefing room, Reegar was right on her tail.

"So what was that about 'not being involved'? He chuckled his fingers once more moving up the back of her neck.

Slapping his hand away, Tali scoffed moving towards Engineering. "I told you. Friendship only."

"That's not what it looks like to me." He was teasing her again, just like when they were children.

Turning on him once, they reached the elevator Tali rolled her eyes keeping quiet as a few others got on with them. She noticed Reegar's behavior, normally a gift something handmade would be given to a female in question. No, that couldn't be what this was could it?

They had to wait until the few people got off at the Crew's Quarters until she could speak again.

"I don't love Shepard alright? It's not like that at all. Why would you care anyway?" She was waiting for an answer, waiting for him to tease her about being too brainy for a male to take interest in her, but as Tali got off the elevator looking back at Reegar he seemed shy.

He was looking everywhere but at her, eyes dimmed as he took a deep breath stepping out as well. "I would hope I wouldn't be overly…flirtatious if I said that I would be honored to link suits with you."

That certainly stopped time, he finally looked up at her now and Tali had the urge to tell him that he would never be right for her. She never saw Reegar that way, he was always so…Reegar? It also wasn't like him to be so shy about anything, he was the type of get up and go type of guy. If he had wanted anything or just needed to say something, he was more likely to spit it out, but now? He was shy at this moment?

She hadn't realized how long they had been standing there until he cleared his throat. "This is where you respond. It would be nice, if you wanted to do the same."

Legion was in her life now, and as much of a friend as Kal'Reegar was to her, could she break his heart and tell him that she was in love already? With a Geth?

"Kal…I'm honored but-let me say it like this. As long as we've known, each other and what we've been through, I would link suits with you. I trust you, but not in that way."

She hated doing this, standing there feeling horrible while a look of surprise then distress, slight irritation and then sadness crossed his face. He took a step away from her and then back towards her. Tali held out her arms about to hug him when he grabbed her hands, holding them gently.

"You know if there's another guy all you had to do was say so. Showing your features, I guess you're all about looks now and if it helps, I can take off my mask. The Normandy is relatively clean with you on here right?"

His finger slid over her wrists and Tali looked down at their interlocked hands, a shiver running up her spine as she remembered Legion's touch. "Don't. Nothing is ever about someone's outward beauty. I can't tell you right now Reegar; just know that I hope you find someone who will…love you, like you need to be."

Watching her walk away hurt more than anything did and as she turned to look at him once more, she whispered that she was sorry and let the door closed. For a minute Reegar wanted to go inside and tell her he had felt that way about her since they were teenagers but; the red holo on the door told him everything. Tali wasn't his, she wasn't Shepards. Perhaps he should take pride in the fact that he hadn't lost out to a Human.

Getting back on the elevator, he found himself in the mess hall, spooning over some Turian pudding with his feeding tube wondering who the hell had captured her heart.


	18. A Life Worth Living

**Forgive me! I found this awesome tutorial link so I can make a Hanar plushie and I have been sewing like crazy! So far I have a pink and purple one. They are so cute! lol I will post a link on my personal page. I have been taking a few side routes trying to boil into the main plot of my story but here I am once more so I hope you all have been waiting anxiously! I love your reviews and I want to give a special thanks to Dracona, CyberCommando, Salarian Scientist, and everyone else who messages me and writes awesome reviews encouraging me. You guys are the best!**

Everyone said his or her goodbyes to Thane as he stood next to son on Kahje. The setting suns orange and pink light casting low over the endless ocean was a breathtaking sight. The deep blue and green of the water turning a slight purple as the light gently bathed over the surface. Mordin had been close to a cure, he had done what he could giving the Hanar a data pad they could work on, perhaps someday soon they would find a cure or a preventive.

"Come on you guys get in for a picture." Kelly pulled everyone together setting up the holo at a good distance.

With the crew crammed together arms around each other or simply doing their own respective poses, Kelly snuck up close to Thane wrapping her arms around his waist just as the holo started its count down.

"Smile everyone!" Just as the red counter reached one, Garrus put his version of bunny ears over Kasumi's head, while Kelly kissed Thane's cheek.

Mordin had looked over giving his usual smirk, as Grunt had his arm around both Jack and Mirada, which was a surprise. The light of the holo flashed and everyone had a good laugh. Even had a good chuckle as he placed a hand on his chest. His son had a concerned look on his face as he gazed at his father. The younger Drell was much more expressive than his father, and let it be known as he placed a hand on his father's back.

"It has been an honor serving with you." Shepard smiled as he held a hand out towards his teammate.

Fused fingers grasping the Commander's everyone watched as Thane inclined his head, giving the hand a firm shake. "The same sentiment to you Shepard, I have stories for my grandchildren now."

He was being optimistic and as they let go of hands, the rest of the crew shook his hand once more. It was a heartfelt goodbye as some of them dwelled on the fact that thus, might be the last time they would see the assassin again.

As the Normandy flew off, the Drell had his back to the sun, his offspring right behind him he slipped into solipsism.

_He watches blue eyes widening slightly as I make my way up behind the Asari, mouth opening slightly. Was he warning her? No, a natural reaction to the scene unfolding in front of him._

_One shot to the abdomen, blue blood cascades as I lay her down. Groans of death, eyes full of pain and confusion, they go dark, her soul flying free._

_I cross her arms over her chest, serene now, no more pain. Find peace in the afterlife Asari._

_A voice breaks the silence in which I pray. "I was hoping I could talk to you." _

"_I apologize; prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken." A look of surprise as he tries to justify what is going on._

"_Not for her. For me." He is taken aback, I am not what he was expecting and yet so much more._

Finding himself staring at nothing but now darkening sky, Thane takes a deep breath it is one of the few that does not cause him any discomfort. "May Amonkira guide your feet Shepard."

XxXxXxXxXx

The trip back was taking too long at least to Tali it was. A whole four hours out and she had recalibrated the shields at least five times. She had looked over Garrus shoulder about three times asking him if he needed help.

"I know you're excited and all but could you do that anticipating female twitching thing somewhere else?" There was what Garrus called a grin on his face, and Tali twiddled her fingers as she sat down on his bunk much to the dismay of Garrus.

"I'm sorry Garrus but I have to talk to someone who knows me and, who wont give me…the crazy look that you are now." The Turian wasn't into all that personal talk; he liked to keep to himself about those sorts of things.

Rubbing the back of his neck Garrus sighed leaning his back against the console, careful not to rub his spurs against the metal as well. "What exactly is going on?"

That typical jeez-I-wish-I-wasn't-here look was on his face, but out of respect for Tali, he tried to replace it with one of amusement and understanding. Tali leaned her head against the wall trying to decide where to start first. There was Reegar who had been chasing behind her, trying to get out of her who this mystery fella was. Everyone had been instructed by Shepard to not say anything, especially Kelly. The Yeoman had a way of talking about things she wasn't always supposed to.

"I guess I'm just anxious for him to be back. I never thought I would be the one who get involved with a Geth. Not just any Geth, Legion! I'm a Quarian, Garrus mortal enemies. I have Kal'Reegar asking me who has my heart belongs to. Shepard is slightly worried about me now after the conversation with the Admiralty board. I got a rather nasty message from Admiral Daro'Xen asking me if I knew where my loyalty stood." She huffed out the condensation on her mask quickly fading.

"I just don't know what to really think. I love Legion; I know we can help both of our people this way but…what if I have to make a decision? Do I choose a synthetic sentient that I don't want to live without? Or my people? I was always told that whatever I do, it's for the good of my people."

Garrus took in a deep breath at her words. True she had a tough decision on his hands but if it was him, he would choose love over what anyone said. He had never been a good Turian anyway. This was Tali though and what others said and thought influenced her greatly. As of late, he thought she had sported a backbone, but maybe this was too much for her to really handle.

"You know, you have to make a decision. You don't want to live without Legion or you can't. No matter what you do, someone is not going to be happy. You can't please everyone all the time; someone is, as Shepard says going to have their panties in a bunch. You can bring peace, in the end that's what's best. So it's either leave and go back to your people, risk an inevitable war-or you can do what your heart wants and what's best in the long run."

He was right, he really was. Why she even contemplated what was right began to stun her, however the thought still lingered on her mind. Coming to a stand the Quarian startled Garrus as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you Garrus. You're the best." It wasn't exactly his thing but this was Tali and she was like family if anything. His own arms came around her as he chuckled deeply.

"Don't I know it." Chortling gently Tali shook her head as she walked out of Main Battery, feeling a little better and slightly lost.

XxXxXxXx

We wait on Orbital Platform number twelve as distant stars shine towards us. Why we notice such things we do not know, however the sparkle is reminiscent of a gleam of light shining off Tali'Zorah's mask. We wonder if her physical, mental or emotional state has been altered in our presence. The news of Creators planning a strike on our people worried us as we lay in repairs. The process seemingly long as we received upgrades, Shepard-Commander will be pleased. Tali'Zorah even more so.

The Normandy appears in our sights, new head flaps lift themselves in excitement as the circuitry in our fingers begins to tremble. New hardware testing itself. Joker slows the Normandy alongside the Orbital Platform, opening the port cargo doors. It is near enough that we are able to simply walk inside. As the Normandy decompresses and begins the decontamination routine, we wait in the cargo hold, standing on one foot then the other. We are anxious it seems.

The green light signals that we may leave the cargo hold and upon entering, Shepard is there to greet us, and with him Tali'Zorah.

"Legion!" She runs quickly to us, covering more distance than usual before leaping into our arms.

This custom seems to be universal among organics, the kissing, hugging and leaping into the arms of the one that is missed. Her arms wrap around our neck and she whispers many words of affection. As she stands back, her fingers trace the light that is our face.

"Tali'Zorah you were missed." Walking towards Shepard-Commander, we hold out our hand in the greeting that was used once before. "Shepard-Commander, we have data-items to relay to you about the new condition of this platform."

"Legion, glad to have you back." We incline our head. "Let's go to the Debriefing room."

As we follow Shepard-Commander up the elevator, we are given strange looks from the crew. Their looks indicate slight anxiety, perhaps something has happened in our absence. The thought of whether consensus has been achieved on an act against the Geth is now being formulated and processed. As Shepard-Commander stands in the debriefing room, he holds out a hand for us to speak, Tali'Zorah stands off at our side.

"Shepard-Commander we have received a number of upgrades and new abilities at our disposal." He nods his head eyes, moving approvingly over our new armor.

The hole that once was has been repaired, the armor that Shepard-Commander gave us is on one side of our chest, and it has been reinforced. We have been cleaned and tasked to work at optimal capacity. All 1,183 Programs still run in this Mobile Platform creating the entity that is know to organics as Legion.

"Let's hear it Legion."

"This platform is still the only one of its kind. The consensus was achieved that we are the Emissary for the Geth and that no more platforms shall be built to these specifications. As we have spent time within the systems of Organics, we have learned and uploaded our data-memories into the Main hub. The Geth are pleased with what we have learned, in some aspects we are not unlike the organics, as some would think. In other ways, we still have yet to learn. The concept of love, the perception of beauty and feelings we understand but more data needs to be collected. To be precise as we learn and upload, our people learn as well."

Shepard-Commander holds up a hand asking us to be silent. "You mean as you interact with us and learn about feelings, the other Geth do and they gain a…understanding about it as well?"

"Affirmative. However, we need to clarify that, as they understand it is not in the way that we do. Example: We learn about love and how to interact with Tali'Zorah on a level suitable to our relationship. The Geth perceive this and understand what love is but they will not obtain it for themselves. Their programs are not as intensive or advanced."

"That doesn't exactly sound fair Legion." Tali'Zorah speaks up now as she inches forward. "That technically makes you a sort of regent for the Geth, since you have more…freedom than they do."

"Negative. We did not put ourselves in that position or demand that we be made so this was so. The consensus was reached that we would be built to operate outside the Perseus Veil and be able to interact and integrate into organic systems. We have done this, exceeded program details on a positive level. Though we are able to achieve consensus without the collective does not mean we do not consult our people."

She nods her head understanding what we say and leans back arms across her chest, as we continue.

"Our shields have been improved greatly recharge time is down to 10.00 seconds, duration is 120.00 seconds, and shield strength is at 100%. We are able to take multiple hits from heavy weapons without taking much damage. Tactile Sensory Outputs have been installed on fingertips, we are not able to perceive pain as the consensus was reached that this is a negative feeling but positive ones may be felt."

"So you can touch?" Hopeful eyes in Tali'Zorah's face as she reaches for our hand but takes her own away.

"Affirmative." Looking towards her, we are also able to turn what she calls 'the flashlight' onto different colors. It has no other real use but to convey any emotion that we think might be appropriate. Now it flashes pink, in romance.

"You can't feel pain, but if you were to touch Tali you could 'feel' her skin." Shepard-Commander moves his fingers in air quotations.

"Yes."

A smile and a flush of excitement rolls over the skin of our Quarian.

"There are two more upgrades one which I must share with Tali'Zorah only and the other which must only be told to Shepard-Commander." She watches us now, eyes shifting fast from excitement to worry as she looks from Shepard-Commander to ourselves.

"Tali." He indicates she should wait outside.

"What cant I hear Legion? What's so special?" She looks nervous as, refusing to budge as she holds her chin high.

Urdnot Grunt has stated that he cares for Subject Zero Called Jack because she is tenacious and sometimes stubborn. It challenges him. We find that when Tali'Zorah wishes to be stubborn it is deemed by organic standard 'cute' and 'sexy.'

Placing a hand on her shoulder Shepard-Commander tries to ease her from the debriefing room. "Tali, if he only wants me to know there must be a reason, trust us on this one alright?"

She fights against him and we stop neither of them. Her feet digging into the floor as we ushers her from the room instructing EDI to lock the door and inform Tali'Zorah not to hack it.

As he turns back to us, he wipes perspiration from his brow. "She's stronger than she looks definitely. Now what is it? Obviously something important."

We search for how to tell Shepard-Commander this information, it is up to us whether or not to go through with the procedure should the time come however; the decision seems to stall us.

"We have asked for the option to not be able to reroute the data-memories should this mobile platform end up being destroyed. We have chosen this option to gain a better understanding on the organic value of life."

He balks, eyes wide sucking in a breath. "I'm sorry?"

We begin to repeat the information once more when he stops us. We are still puzzled as to why organics ask for repetition when they know what has been previously stated.

"Why would you do that? Organics' value life because we CAN die. Technically, you can't; you upload your data-memories and wait to be downloaded onto a new platform. Why would you want to know such a thing?"

His expression of confusion alerts us to his rising state of irritation and anxiety.

"Organics prepare themselves in many ways for the death that will inevitably come to them. Geth do not. We have no fear of death only knowing that one destroyed platform will lead to another. We have new goals and aspirations now, we have something…worth living for. We have found something that many organics need and desire more than most things in your short lives. To reproduce with someone you value over yourself. You hold life precious to you, if we should hold the same value over living, then we would understand better what it is to be organic."

He paces the room now, hands rubbing over the very short cut of his hair. "Legion, listen to me. I died once and came back, yes I realized things that I wanted, I could now have and that I should take life more seriously but, listen to me and take my advice when I say life is precious and if you find yourself about to be destroyed, you upload dammit!"

"We cannot take what you say at face value. You are conflicted over the status of this mobile platform that you would try to influence us. There is no better consensus to be achieved than the one, we find on our own. Example: We have found what organics search for in the form of Tali'Zorah, should she cease to exist what else is there for us to learn how to mourn over a memory. We would not want to learn what pain is through that action."

His eyes betray sadness over a loss he seems to have experienced on his own. Hands flat on the table before him he slams a fist down, breathing in deeply, chest expanding visibly. As Shepard-Commander looks up at us, his eyes mist over with the saline, mucus and oil concoction known as tears.

"The pain we feel is apart of being an organic Legion. You embrace it, you live with it and you learn from it. Don't try to take the easy way out."

Shepard-Commander is wise; we already reached the consensus of why the crew followed him into any problem knowing he would come up with a solution. We will build a consensus on his words.

"Commander." The AI known as EDI address him.

"Yea EDI, what's up?"

"The Admiralty board has sent a message marked urgent it is from Admiral Daro'Xen, Kal'Reegar is outside the door arguing with Tali'Zorah and the Council would like to have a word with you regarding the Quarians and the Geth."

"You have to be kidding, one thing after another. Tell the Council I have matters here to attend that I will be with them shortly, send the message to my private terminal and unlock the door."

We turn towards the door as it opens and a Quarian male taller than Tali'Zorah but shorter than Commander-Shepard stands arguing with Tali'Zorah. A quick process shows that he is angry, as his eyes turn on his angrily. He points at us stomping into the room.

**In reference to the poll we have two stories that have been tied for a good while now. Who will come out on top? bum bum bum! If no one does I dunno whether to choose myself or create another poll and let those two battle it out. What do you guys think?**


	19. The New Hardware

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut! Well the poll is over! Jack/Grunt or Joker/EDI winning out. They came in a tie, so now we have to figure out which one hmmm? It's a mystery! Anyway enough of me talking, enjoy!**

Tali reached for Reegar's arm as he stormed past her and into the Debriefing room, he was about three inches shorter than the Geth but that didn't keep him from looking up into Legion's flashlight 'face' jabbing his finger at him.

"Proximity Alert." Legion called out as he stepped backward.

"I'll get all in your proximity and tear out your circuits while I'm at it. What is the true nature of this mobile platform?" Reegar's voice barked loudly through his translator.

Looking wildly from Legion to Kal'Reegar, Tali ran over to Shepard. "Don't just let this happen stop them."

He seemed incredulous to the fact that Kal'Reegar was shouting orders at Legion who simply inclined his head, observing him.

"They won't do anything, besides they had to meet and find out didn't they?" Tali groaned but she knew Shepard wouldn't step in until something was about to go too far.

"I will ask again Geth, what is the true nature of this mobile platform. Run programming details concerning Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya."

Legion looked from Tali back to Reegar. "We wish to study her personality and consummate intimate details."

"Legion!" Tali cried out as she buried her face in her hands.

It took Reegar a moment but he was the one to step backwards, his legs looking slightly wobbly. His mask turned from Legion, to Tali and then back to the Geth in front of him. "Repeat."

"Legion, don't! Reegar, I told you to trust me. He means us no harm-"

"No harm besides what he's doing to you behind closed doors?" His voice touched a higher octave. "How could you? How can stand his murderous touch?"

"Just like I stand yours, or looking at my own self, or even Shepard." Her voice cut the air like a knife and Reegar winced. Did she really just call him a murderer?

"I have murdered no _organic_ being. Only synthetics that first shot at me." Tali was about to respond when he held up a hand, walking from the room.

"I can't believe this. Fighting besides one sure, it saved your life maybe, but actually participating in something like that…he can't even feel your skin Tali. Doesn't that mean anything to you? He doesn't know your touch; perhaps he can understand love but…not as we know it. Not as I…_knew _it."

She wanted to respond, she tried to intervene but how could she? What was there to say that wouldn't anger him more?

"Legion is the only one of his kind; he may surprise you Kal'Reegar if you took the time to talk to him. That's what it took for me, a simple, civilized conversation. Open your eyes don't be like the others."

Shaking his head her fellow Quarian stared at her. Eyes full of sorrow and wrath as he turned from the door heading towards the CIC.

"Shepard." He already knew what she wanted and Shepard nodded at her, walking from the room as well. He wouldn't let Reegar contact the Admiralty Board and tell them, what she did was her own business and not for someone to spread around.

His look though, his face as he regarded her. She was a monster, a traitor, a whore. Tali felt tears stream down her cheeks as she thought of her father, looking at Legion the small lights on the front of his head glowing pink then a soft blue. He wasn't them, and she knew it.

"Tali'Zorah. In this situation we are confused as to whether we should leave you alone to achieve consensus on your own feelings, or to hug you and whisper soothing words that give hope."

Just like a Geth. She smiled, choking back a sob. "I'd rather be held Legion, just hold me."

Moving quickly he wrapped his arms around her frame, flashlight coming to rest on top of her head, he stroked her back slowly. The whirr of his frame soothing her as she sighed, her body shaking as she tried to control her tears. Why did things have to be so hard? Why did life give you what you wanted and, then make eternal happiness just out of your reach? Keelah, why her?

"We did not wish our return to be so tumultuous." Pulling away from her, he watched her blink hard and nods her head at him.

"It isn't your fault Legion." He seemed to ponder over that for a minute before answering.

"We acknowledge that is it not, however perhaps we should have handled the situation better. Achieve an outcome with positive results."

He always talked too much at times, lifting her face to his Tali made a kissing sound and to her surprise, he mimicked it.

XxXxXxX

Shepard had called her up to his room; he was sitting at his desk as she entered the door hands clenched together in front of her.

"Shepard?" He turned around a message clearly on his screen and not wanting to be a snoop Tali looked directly at him knowing he could see her eyes.

"You might want to look at this; frankly I'm at a lost as to what to do. After responding to this, I have to address the Council and yes, I want you to follow me down there as I speak to them. For now, we have to deal with your people and the Geth. Some seem to want war."

That word always had her on edge. There was always some war attempting to break out and affect everyone. Did no one want to give peace a chance?

"What is it?" She stepped closer and he allowed her to read the message herself.

_To: Commander Jason Shepard_

_From: Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh_

_I delayed this message after Tali'Zorah vas Normandy's trial and now I see why I did so. I combed the Alarei for evidence myself Commander and found some startlingly things. I'm sure you know exactly what I mean._

_If you had simply come forward with this evidence Commander, humanity would have reaped the benefits alongside the Quarians._

_Now, when the time comes we will take back the home world and have the biggest synthetic army at our disposal. Think of it Commander in estimate 30 million Geth that will do the bidding of Quarians. To be more specific…__**ME.**_

_You wish of peace between us? What need of there is peace? We are their masters and they are our slaves. Uppity ones that will be put down and into their places once more. _

_Keelah se'lai Shepard_

"I never liked her at all, this is very bad Shepard. There are no details here. When she will make her moves or anything." Tali fidgeted about, the woman was cold and calculating. Her very stare and nonchalance about Tali's treason was disturbing to her when she was on the Flotilla.

"The information your father was working on is missing some key elements. I took care of that back on the Alarei but that doesn't mean she won't figure it out or piece some things together. We are going to inform some key players as to what she's doing though."

He seemed to be taking some of this in stride but the very thought of the female creeped Tali out and right now she would have been thankful for Thane's arm. "Like?"

"Admiral Zaal'Koris for one, Legion the other. He opposes taking back the home world and yet he believes the Geth should just be. What better help than what we find in him. As for Legion, who are the best techs out there next to the Quarians? The Geth, somehow some part of me says that with the Heretics back and the Geth evolving as they are. Nothing she does will work."

He had a point there but the message seemed so unforgiving and clear. _You didn't tell me about this, no that it would have helped you any. The Quarians were displaced from the council watch them fear us now._ Tali wrung her hands together, squeezing her digits a little tighter as she rubbed them. It was only until Shepard placed his hands on hers that she stopped looking down at him.

"Trust me. I've already encrypted the file and forwarded it to Zaal'Koris. I'll speak to Legion later. With everyone on high alert, and the Geth defending themselves against anything, she won't move now. She'll wait until everyone thinks it's safe or when something else breaks out and attention is focused elsewhere. Right now it's all on the Quarians and the Geth."

Tali sighed closing her eyes. "You're right, it just seems as the universe is crumbling down around us. The Reapers havent appeared yet and now all this. I just want it all to be over." Coming to a stand, Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder shaking it gently.

"Wherever there is evil, good will always rise against it."

XxXxXxXx

Back in the Debriefing room Shepard had chosen to wear his civilian wear that Tali said make him look like an Earth Farmer. The holographic projection of the Council appeared before them and just as Councilor Udina was about to light into Shepard he waited glaring at Tali.

"What is a Quarian doing in this private meeting Commander?" Shepard rolled his eyes at the blatant disrespect he was showing Tali.

"This Quarians name is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy; she was also on my team when we took down the Collector base and if you remember when we went up against Saren." He crossed his arms over his chest as they looked at her.

"Alright, well back to the issue at hand. What is all this about Quarians and Geth about to sign some sort of peace contract?" Udina's old eyes bore down on Shepard as the Turian, Asari and Salarian members of the Council simply looked on.

Shepard balked as he looked back at Tali. "There is no contract ready to be signed, though talks of peace between the two will go on soon."

Speaking up the Asari Councilor waved her hand about. "Who gave you the right to do such a thing? You are a Spectre Shepard and do the bidding of the Council; this is not something we decided on."

"Forgive me Councilors." Tali spoke as she stepped forward. "Who are you to decide what warring races that are not even apart of the Council get to achieve peace? The Quarians were removed from the Council races. We are no more than beggars and vermin to you all and now that we are about to do something to stabilize the galaxy on our own you would jump in?"

The Turian Councilor made a growl in his throat as he pointed at Tali. "You were not spoken to; the words were directed at Commander Shepard."

"I'm speaking up anyway!" Putting a hand on her shoulder Shepard pulled Tali back.

"She has a point. In this effort, we are making the races stronger as a whole. When the Reapers finally decide to show their faces, we won't be scattered over our own civil wars and conflicts. We can strike as a whole."

The Salarian Councilor sighed rubbing his horned head. "Again with the Reaper business Shepard. You have confirmed it was the Collectors simply kidnapping humans."

Udina piped in. "There have been random disappearances before with them and now it has been put down. This business of Quarians of Geth should be handled by the Council."

"So you can do what? Sit around on your asses and think about what is and what isn't?" He put some air quotes at his next words. "So you can say the matter of the Quarians isn't "important enough" to be addressed until after lunch?" Shepard scoffed.

Standing up the Asari Councilor slammed her hands down on the table in front of her. "Watch your words Commander!"

"I have been doing so this whole time Councilor. Tell you what, since you've all been too lazy to figure out the problem, I will do so myself and fix it. I already have a Geth associate who can speak for his people. When the matter has been addressed and it will be shortly I will inform you. Until then have a nice day. Joker, would you be so nice as to close this out?"

As the Council, members began to shout the comm clicked off leaving Shepard and Tali in the room the light steadily coming back on.

"I hate how they're so pompous and 'all-knowing'. Tali growled.

"Tell me something I don't know. I think I have an idea." She turned to him now hand resting on her head as she tried to will away a headache.

"Fire away Commander."

"How far is it that just Humans, Turians, Salarians and Asari get council seats? The Krogan helped with the Rachni, the Volus created a banking system. Everyone has a say in what happens in the Universe not just four assholes with power…"

Lifting her head Tali grinned under her mask. "So you're suggesting that…everyone get a seat. Everyone? Hanar, Elcor, Krogan, Drell, Batarians." Lifting an eyebrow, she said the last race tentatively. "Vorcha?"

"Everyone who needs to have a say, should have a say." He nodded his head firmly, eyes drifting away from her, as she seemed to be thinking about what to do.

"Do it, Jason."

XxXxXxX

Leaving her shower was a hard thing to do and Tali looked into the mess hall only to see Kal'Reegar sitting with Kelly of all people. The woman was probably trying to get something out of him, or let Reegar see she was willing to ease his irritation in other ways. Something in her, no Tali herself wanted to say something to him. Moving her arm up to her Omni-tool Tali quickly punched something in and turned off her vocalizer outputs, she also spoke in Quarian.

"_Reegar, please listen to me." _She watched as he held a finger up to Kelly excusing himself for a moment as he did the same procedure.

"_We don't have much to talk about Tali." _His words stung as she pressed her back into the wall.

"_You have no reason to be upset with me. I have done nothing to offend you." _He was about to turn around and find her but decided against it.

"_I'm being rude right now, Tali. I don't want to talk about it. If you want to have a relationship with a machine then that's your business." _Tali bit her tongue before she mentioned his VI simulator.

"_You're my friend Reegar. You always will be, even if you don't approve of whom I love. Give him a chance, Legion will astound you." _Quickly turning off the link, she watched as Reegar turned to look for her, one glance and he went back to his conversation with Kelly.

If that was the way things had to be, then maybe he wasn't really her friend.

As she got down to her room, Tali hummed a song she learned from Kasumi, holding on to what you had and living on a prayer. She wasn't expecting Legion to be arranging virtual flower petals around her bed.

"Legion?" The Geth seemed to be aware of her presence and looked down at his work then back at her.

"We have searched extranet data and found that most females like romance and spontaneity in a relationship. It is also Quarian mating rituals that the female would dance for the male to show her readiness and acceptance of him. We do not require such stimulation, unless you wish to do so."

It was sweet and Tali was feeling…free tonight. Grasping Legion's hand, she placed it on her neck. "What do you feel?"

She had been waiting for him to use these new sensors, a gentle shock came from them as she opened her mouth breathing deeply.

"The metal is cool to the…touch."

She moved his hand lower, coming to rest on the plump ripeness of her breast. She felt her nipple contracting at his touch, pressing her body into his cold form. "Now?"

"Your breast feels soft, warm, approximately 38.1 degrees Celsius. The nipple hardens in anticipation of sexual behavior."

Keelah, he knew how to ruin it didn't he? Sighing Tali wrapped one of her arms around his neck and kept the other moving his hand lower on her body. "Keep telling me."

"Your waist is very curvy, Human males find this appealing as would a Turian." At that, she clucked her tongue chiding him.

"I don't care what they think only you, Legion." She moved his hand to her rump, moaning gently as the Geth squeezed on his own accord.

"We find you to be beautiful and shapely in a way that pleases our ocular sensors." Lifting her rapidly, Legion moved her to the bed his own form coming down on Tali's.

She writhed beneath his touch as the Geth toned down the lights in room as well as his own. His hands exploring her body, the vibrating touch applied to breasts moving in slow circles over her nipples and the outer curves where she was most sensitive. As he moved lower, she bucked her hips toward him eager for him to give her the release she had sought so earnestly with her own hands. Nothing compared to his.

"Keelah, Legion please just…" He moved his hands away waiting for her to finish her words but as only squeaks and moans came, he moved forward once again.

"We have been outfitted with tactile sensors in another region as well Tali'Zorah." Her eyes flew open as she looked at him, arms reaching out to pull her Geth lover closer.

"Where? Show me." Grasping her arms Legion pulled her body close to him, switching so that he lay on his back and she straddled him.

"The room has been decontaminated. However, we do not wish for full exposure." His voice (if it could) was hoarse as if the same pleasure and drive that was almost maddening to her was infecting him as well.

"Keelah! You ruin my fun." Crossing her arms over her chest as she grumbled. "I have been taking antibiotics though with you I'm very safe. I will be careful Legion." Reaching up to remove her mask.

"We do not wish for an infection to occur." He ran his hands lovingly down her arms. "Though we would like to feel your skin."

That was enough incentive for Tali and slowly she stood up turning her back to him. Dozens of times she undressed herself and this time purposefully doing so seemed to make her slightly nervous. It was a long process and she thought to make it shorter as she swung her hips from side to side. She moved her body around, hips shaking, arms waving as she pulled things off, legs dancing around lightly. It was a seduction dance, and as she turned around exposed from the waist up the flaps on top of Legion's head danced as he watched her. She moved her body close to him expecting him to reach out for her but he didn't, she was almost saddened by that but as she did it a second time he seemed to catch on and as she moved out of his reach, the small lights flashed red.

She slithered her body to the floor, her breasts touching the cool surface making them harden once more. Wetness cascading down her legs glistened in the low light as she slowly opened her legs revealing herself to him. A hand sliding up her female opening as she bit her lip face still hidden somewhat behind her mask. Rising to her knees, Tali bounced her body up and down simulating what she would have liked to do to him should he have that equipment, her mask coming free from her face, silver hair falling around her. She knew she looked beautiful, laying the mask aside as she whipped her neck around, cat crawling towards him. He simply looked down and observed her, and Tali found that as she could not read his mind, it turned her on more.

As she reached out for his leg, fingers barely touching him she turned around rump in the air. Her hand would have shot between her legs to touch herself but Legion's body over hers and his hands holding her arms still made her snap her head up at him. Silver eyes meeting him light she smiled gently, biting at him.

"Wanton nature is apparent as you are highly aroused. We will now show you the upgrade." Without warning, she felt cool metal touching her opening; it made her shiver as she pushed herself closer.

"When, I mean how." Body shaking gently and without consulting her, Legion's hips pushed forward breaking into her body.

She cried out hands clenching down on his own as he moved back and forth, that familiar whirring sound becoming louder in the room, as she felt his renewed metal chest press against her back. In and out, back and forth he continued to move keeping a steady pace. He filled her, cool and slick and she was surprised that he was shaped just like a Quarian male. The bumpy head and curved shaft that was making her sweat.

She groaned, eyes opening as he gingerly pressed her upper half into the floor. His own fingers sliding down her skin as he made soft beeping noises. Smiling to herself as this was probably his way of saying; he enjoyed what was going on.

"Harder." Her voice surprised her as his hands came to her hips, Geth talk leaving his frame when he pounded harder.

It wasn't until she couldn't breathe, her body clenched up and she grasped his wrists harder than she thought she could that Tali felt her channel lengthen and a torrent of her fluids washed down her legs. Chest burning as she remembered to take in oxygen she felt Legion's frame shudder and vibrate hard. The familiar Geth speech left his frame once more when he picked her up, sliding out of her in the process laying her gently on the bed.

She wished she had enough time to look at it, but as she looked down, he must have placed his…Geth-hood back in its compartment. Convenient, like a Turian. He settled onto the bed next to her and Tali know felt her knees complain as she reached down to rub them.

"We have pleased you?" Wrapping herself around his frame, she would wake in a while to put her enviro-suit back on.

"Like always."

XxXxXxXx

We lay watching Tali'Zorah sleeping; her face seems to be locked in concentration even as she rests. We have experienced organic mating and have achieved consensus on wanting to do it again but we must wait for her to awaken.

Touch, is an important sense to Humans and now we see why. Skin as soft as hers must be treasured. We use this new sense to run our fingers through her hair; it as well is soft but not the same as skin. Its texture is gentle enough that we enjoy the sensation. The upgrade seemed to please her well and we spend this time uploading data-memories that can be shared about it.

Organic mating is rigorous and causes the female to experience orgasm if done right. We replay the data-memory of how Tali'Zorah moved and groaned under our ministrations. We replay it again. She will need in minimum four hours of sleep to operate efficiently. We will wake her in three hours and fifty minutes.


	20. Peace

**I almost had a heart attack when the site wouldnt let me upload this! Whooo! Anyway I hope it turned out alright.**

Tali attempted to put her enviro-suit back on when Legion woke her up. She intended to disinfect and make sure to take her heavy dose anti-biotics and some herbal supplements. She was certainly going to question him about his 'special upgrade' and whatever he was talking to Shepard about. That didn't happen though, and two hours later she was panting hard but finally managed to fix her mask back on her face, watching the Geth who was unable to tire, just be 'tasked to capacity' sit next to her, using his new touch receptors to 'feel' her arms.

"So, this new upgrade." His light came to shine on her face, as he turned his head sideways slightly.

"You do not approve?" He came to a stand now, adopting one of Garrus' positions, hands on his hips as he spoke.

"I approve its fun and definitely different. Tell me about it." Dropping his stance, Legion now referred to one of his own. Hands by his side moving them about slowly as he spoke to emphasize words.

"Before the Morning War, some mobile platform were used as personal attendants, one of the higher functions of these attendants was to see to the needs of its mistress. We were to be used when she was in need of us, and nothing more. Some Quarian-Creators used much more than standard programming or estimated scenarios prepared for."

She cocked a delicate eyebrow. "So they saw the Geth as nothing more than…sex machines, overusing them."

"Yes. The pleasure capacities that we feel now were not present before in this technology. The presence of nanites run through our hardware connecting to new runtimes inside that indicates pleasure. These runtimes were not present before, and have been created on their own. The collective reached a consensus that this was an interesting development and one that we wished to see would happen in other mobile platform."

That intrigued her and as Tali stood up stretching sore muscles, she questioned him again. "I thought you were the only one of your kind though? The only one to come outside the Veil and operate like you do."

He shifted about on his feet. "We are. We are able to give hypothesis and estimates on future possibilities. We are not sure but, once again it is only a hypothesis."

"Which is?"

"If Geth and Quarian-Creators achieve peace, then some Geth will travel outside the Veil for minerals without the worry of running into Creators and starting a war. Shepard-Commander will ensure that the same peace exists between Council species and the Geth. With new data for data-memories coming in from different eyes, and new experiences allowing for consensus to be achieved, perhaps our people will gain insight the way we do."

It made sense, yes and she nodded her head as he spoke. However, if they Geth were to act as Legion does and develop a sort of personality unique to each Geth then perhaps other Geth would fall in love and find themselves in the position that she was in now. Turians and Humans were developing relationships, and some looked down on that seeing it as wrong. Different species mating and falling in love. If it was consensual there was no crime in that, the same problem would rise again with the Geth should that happen. Sighing Tali, pushed it from her mind. One problem at a time.

"Tali." Shepard's voice came over the comm.

"Yes, Shepard?" She heard Joker say something about sore thighs and, Legion making her scream code. "I heard that Joker."

"I wasn't whispering honey." The pilot laughed, as she heard Shepard sigh.

"We're about to drop off Jack and Grunt on Tuchanka, after that it's straight to the Migrant Fleet, which is thankfully less than two hours away. Prepare yourself."

A shiver came over her body as she looked over at Legion. The Geth had nothing to say simply watching her as he moved his body about.

"Alright Shepard, do you need us on Tuchanka or does Jack want everyone to leave her alone?"

He laughed softly. "Even though she's ready to go and be off this 'fucking frigate away from the Cerberus ice bitch', I think it would be nice for us to say goodbye."

The biotic could be a nasty varren when she wanted to be, but she had a soft side it was just getting her to show it. "We'll be ready."

XxXx

Everyone was there just as they were for Thane's goodbye. However, Jack only accepted hugs from Kasumi and Tali, waving everyone else off she was happy to have them there. Grunt shaking hands with the males, he stopped at Shepard butting heads in camaraderie as he exclaimed he was an excellent battle master.

Jack stood back; nodding to everyone even Miranda and Kelly pulled everyone in for another picture. Jack and Grunt in the front, they were all still and ready when a familiar varren howl came from the left. The resulting picture was a shocked look on some faces, smiles on others as Urz jumped onto Shepard knocking Mordin into Jacob who fell onto Garrus trying to hold everyone up.

Definitely a worth keeping.

Piling back onto the Normandy, the two-watched Grunt standing near his powerful mate as she watched the ship begin to life. He wasn't much for all the heartfelt stuff but he would miss the everyday occurrences and spontaneity that was Shepard's crew.

"Fight the good fight for me, Battlemaster…friend." Turning to walk down into the base that was Tuchanka, Grunt called Jack but she stayed watching the Normandy circle around.

XxXx

She watches the ship circle around and somehow, her heart aches. Why it aches, she does not know but she doesn't like it. Everything she could ever need in life she has now. Sanity within her grasp and Grunt at her back. Like the Krogan she was bred for fighting too, it was in her bone and blood and it was what kept her from taking her anger out on other people. She understood the Krogan because Grunt had told her she thought like one. Perhaps it was why when she was with him; she felt a peace that she never knew existed.

With one final push, she watched the Normandy lurch into space and remembered how Shepard came to talk to her in the holds of the ship. He discovered whom she really was, and didn't make her feel like she was an expendable asset. Where Shepard had given her, her soul back, Grunt healed her mind and body. She was grateful to both, looking back, she blinked the tears from her eyes, determined not to turn into Kelly. Never that.

"Jack." Grunt's deep voice sending a shiver down her spine as she turned towards him, sand and wind starting to rip into her skin.

He was tough as nails but he had a soft spot as well, and he held his hand out to her, the walk was slow but Jack had already said her goodbye in her mind. She grasped Grunt's hand only for the Krogan to push her against a wall, rubbing his face against her own. It was his version of affection and she liked it. It was what she was used to.

"Missing our cot on the Normandy?" He let her go, rubbing a hand over her scalp.

She slapped his hand away well aware that someone was coming around the corner as he whispered. "Like hell, this place better be worth it Grunt. I'll take your balls off and you know it."

Giving a hearty laugh, he none too gently pushed her off down the hall leading to Wrex's throne. "Exactly, why I chose you female."

XxXxXx

Legion, Tali and Shepard stood near the doors that would connect them from the Normandy to the Rayya. Checking shields and armor, he cleared his throat looking over at the two.

"Get all of the lovey dovey out of your system now. I'm not sure this is the best time to present a relationship, unless it's absolutely necessary." Tali scoffed waving a hand at Shepard.

"As if I would do such a thing." Catching her hand, Legion pressed it to his 'face' the lights on top of his head blinking red.

"He might." Shepard indicating his head toward Legion as Tali took her hand from him, Tali moved Legion over to the side speaking softly.

"Legion, I know you realize this is serious but don't entertain Shepard like that." If a Geth could laugh, maybe that's what that soft beeping was, as Legion simply looked at her.

"It was our attempt at humor, it seems we failed." She smiled, slapping at his shoulder gently.

"Legion, listen to me and don't take this the wrong way. What will be decided here today will reverse almost 400 years of hatred between our people. I-I don't want you to show me any preference. As far as the Admiralty, board knows we are simply comrades. You saved my life yes, but our personal relationship they don't need to know about."

The Geth moved seemingly uncomfortable from side to side. "Logic indicates that hiding our relationship would make one assume that we are ashamed of one another. We are not ashamed of Tali'Zorah nor of the discoveries we have made within our runtimes because of her presence."

She looked over at Shepard who moved his head toward the Rayya. "It's not that I am ashamed of you; don't say that you know I'm not. The point is not many Quarians will want to hear that."

"I know I didn't." Kal'Reegar came from behind the two standing in next to them. "She's right Legion, it's not something to be brought up right now. Many Geth will not want peace, seeing that the Geth only want to…steal females or assimilate them into Geth culture." Reegar really couldn't believe he was saying that.

Tali smiled at her friend who simply nodded his head at her. "Thank you Kal'Reegar."

Legion looked at the two seeing he was outnumbered, the logic was sound but the alarms it could raise proved to be a higher threat. "We will not reveal such information, unless it is necessary."

Turning towards Legion, Kal'reegar stuck out his hand. The Geth seemed to linger on it a moment before grasping the Quarians forearm, as Kal'Reegar grasped his. No need to shake, they just looked at each other coming to an understanding. "Take good care of Tali'Zorah; she's the pride of the Flotilla. As for you Legion, I hope our people can work something out here today."

The Geth nodded his head as they let go, and Reegar turned to Tali. "I've come to terms with what's going on doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though. I'm a Quarian first and we protect our own, your friend as well. That means I stand by you and here I am Tali." The female smiled at him, reaching out she hugged Kal close to her.

"Thank you."

XxXxXx

As we enter the Rayyas' inner confines, three Quarian-Creators come out to meet us. One is wearing a dark red enviro-suit and armor.

-Three Quarian-creators

-Threat: HIGH

-Disable Creators?

-Achieving Consensus…

-Consensus Achieved…make no sudden movements, surrender

We raise our hands up to show we are no threat, but Shepard-Commander pulls one of our hands down as Tali'Zorah does the other side.

"I didn't think the Emissary you were to be bringing on board would be an active Geth toting weapons Shepard." The guards at his side raise their weapons at us and at us only.

Placing herself in front of us, Tali'Zorah holds her hands in front of her chest, moving the shotguns away. Shepard-Commander moves forward.

"Calm down. This is Legion and he is the Emissary to the Geth. He won't cause any harm while we are on board, trust me."

The guns lower slightly as they move backwards, the ships' captain retains the facial expressions that he is nervous. He looks at Shepard, then at us and finally at Tali'Zorah who is still standing in front of our frame.

"This is my ship Shepard, I can't let anything go wrong and jeopardize everyone on it; however…the talks need to commence." They Creators move from our path, though the weapons are still aimed low. "Forgive us, but we need to keep an eye on the Geth, he could have fooled us all."

"Trust me Captain when I say that, Legion wants peace more than any of us." Tali'Zorah starts to walk and briefly pulled at our hand to indicate we should follow.

"Yes, and he speaks for the rest. We shall see."

-Scanning ship interior

-Rayya is approximately 50 years old; ship has been restored and pieced together multiple times

-Quarian-Creators in a crisis on ship, conditions indicate that other ships in Flotilla are likely to be in the same condition

-Achieving consensus…

-Consensus achieved

-Creator-Quarians time away from Rannoch and confinement on massive fleet has depleted their quality of life

- Creators board cramped ships, low population numbers, should virus break out chance of survival minimal if not contained.

We enter the Garden Plaza it is a large room with a large tree that we recognize as native to Rannoch in the middle. Its leaves and branches spilling over the ship integrating with it. The Quarian-Creators have brought a piece of home with them. A Creator makes his way over to Shepard-Commander regarding us briefly, as he speaks.

"I got your message Commander, and I must say I would have never put such a thing past her. What is your plan of action?"

Shepard-Commander announces the man to be Creator-Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib. "As long as things are busy and moving she won't be able to act, besides I have some incentives for the Quarians that should ease things over, if worse comes to worse, you can always choose another Admiral right?"

The Admiral does not recognize Shepard-Commander's humor, though there is a hint of serious intent in his tone. We know better.

"This is the Geth Emissary?" Creator Zaal'Koris stands in front of us; he hides his nervousness and reaches a hand forward. "Welcome, I am Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib."

"We anticipate the exchange of data." Returning the hand gesture, he releases our hand just as we hear a loud knocking sound coming from the podiums.

Two have been set up so that they face each other; this is not a trial hearing where the accused would stand below. We are equals and this shows progress in itself. We find ourselves to becoming excited with possibilities.

Creator-Admirals introduce themselves as they take their places; the gaze of Creator Daro'Xen is a caustic one. She watches us with an expression that can only be placed as cruel intent. Though Geth do not feel fear, we wonder and worry about the things Shepard-Commander has told us. In light of that new information, received by the Collective, consensus was still achieved that peace should be made. Only Creator Zaal'Koris is the enemy should she choose to act.

Creator-Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay speaks to start the proceedings. "Fellow Quarian Conclave and Admiralty board. This proceeding has been called in the efforts of peace between the Geth and the Quarians. A longtime war has raged between our people with deaths on both sides-"

"If you can even say they _die." _ A male Quarian Creator speaks up angrily.

"Please, everyone. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai. We have a representative from the Geth to speak from them. Legion." She indicates her hand towards us.

We look about at the many faces of Creators.

-Creator Admiralty Board is the final judgment for Creator law

-Creator Conclave is able to override decisions settled by Admiralty board

-Careful negotiations are to be prepared that is fair on either side…

-Achieving consensus…

-Consensus achieved on peaceful and tactful negotiations. Addendum: No personal information about Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is to be revealed, unless situation dictates.

"We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth. The Geth would like to negotiate peace options with Quarian Creators. We should let it be known that Geth do not maintain a habitat on Rannoch. We preserve ourselves upon Orbital Platforms."

Creator Han'Gerrel holds up a hand. "Is that to say that Rannoch is in a state of disarray after The Geth War? What shall be done about that?"

"Nothing is to be done. Geth have been cleaning up Rannoch disposing of rubble and toxins left after the Morning War, we also and erecting memorials to fallen Creators. Should the Creators wish it, you may live on Rannoch we have no qualms against this."

Creator Shala'Raan stays quiet but the Creators around her speak amongst themselves. We can hear them should we choose to focus in to their voices, we achieve consensus that for privacy sake and for peace negotiations we remain turn off sound in that direction until then direct their questions at us once more.

"Why would you place memorials there?" Creator Shala'Raan now speaks to us. He r tone is more gentle and considered motherly than the others.

"Creators died there." A simple and efficient answer.

"Yes, we know that." Creator Daro'Xen snaps. Her tone we would like to change, perhaps a mixture of Tali'Zorah's and Creator Shala'Raan. We speculate on the outcome should that be possible. "Why, would you put memorials there is the question. We understand that you have cleansed the planet, but why the memorial?"

"Humans have done similar things, we have learned that they do this to visit the dead and pay their respects. Perhaps this is why we do it; there are also possible conclusions that we have done this in hopes that Creators would one day return."

They continue to speak among themselves, this time Creator Zaal'Koris speaks. "The Geth have achieved sentience and it seems you understand the idea of mourning. I must ask, you would allow us to return to our planet. Would the Geth want to stay on it as well? Some sort of cohabitation?"

We shake our head in disagreement. "No, we have no need to stay on the planet if the Creators are there to sustain it once more. We will stay on our Space Stations orbiting the planet yes. It is efficient as we are able to obtain minerals from asteroids."

"So you have no wish to stay? What will the other Geth say?" He pushes this issue and we try to achieve consensus on whether he wishes for Geth to stay.

"We speak for the Geth. We are the Geth, we have the ability to communicate with them and achieve consensus on these proceedings. We have no reason to stay, should the Creators come back. We are content to stay on our Space Stations. Should the need arise to come to Rannoch, creators in charge of such things will be notified."

Daro'Xen squints her eyes it seems as if she is not sure, a small argument breaks out between Creators Shala'Raan, Han'Gerrel, Daro'Xen and Zaal'Koris, they seem to separate themselves into factions two on one side and two on the other.

"What about reparations of sorts from the Geth?" Creator Han'Gerrel places his arms behind his back addressing us.

"Reparations are in order when one side is blatantly wrong. The Geth are not wrong for defending ourselves." Shepard-Commander and Tali'Zorah have been silent this whole time but now Tali'Zorah speaks.

"The Geth should not have to pay reparations and neither should the Quarians. We will rebuild as we always do and adjust back to life on our planet. It may take awhile, but we can do it. It is our home and we are being allowed to return to it. As a Quarian who has understood, I see that we jumped to conclusions and they defended themselves."

Creator Daro'Xen points an accusatory finger at our Tali'Zorah. "Then you are a sympathizer as well! These Geth have killed millions upon million of Quarians and now you even fight beside one! Listen to yourself Tali'Zorah _vas Normandy!_ They need to pay for what they have done!"

"What have they done exactly Admiral?" Shepard-Commander takes a step forward, the same body posture he uses to intimidate organics he adopts now. "A Geth asked a Quarian a question. I asked Legion for the story he replayed the data. They noticed they were being treated differently. _Like slaves. _You would stand there all pompous and self-righteous and tell me, that if it had been you, you would take it in stride? You ignored them, reprogrammed them and ultimately plotted murder. If anything they could ask you for reparations Admiral."

The room grows quiet as the Creators think things over and let the impact of Shepard's words settle on them. They seem to be achieving consensus on what to do or say next. Creator Han'Gerrel leans over and speaks to Creators Shala'Raan and Zaal'Koris. He moves over to join them.

"I don't trust this; we could get on the planet and be nuked by the Geth as they are so happily dancing in their space stations." Creator Daro'Xens' words are still poison as organics speak.

"We would not offer a hand of peace and then shield a knife with the other. If we have achieved consensus and stated what will be, it simply will. We are not treacherous and have ulterior motives as organics do. It should be announced that should peace be achieved we would uphold our bargain, should the Creators lie to us and try to outwit us, we will attempt to try diplomacy. If it is unwelcome, military action will be taken."

The room grows quiet once more, Conclave members moving about as they log in data on Omni-tools and speak amongst themselves.

"It seems we have reached an agreement. There will be peace among the Geth and the Quarians, this long-suffering war shall be ended as soon as an agreement is reached and agreed upon by each side. The Geth will leave Rannoch and allow Quarians to live on it effective as soon as we reach the home world. The Geth will continue to live on their space stations. Trade agreements and such will be decided hereafter. The biggest thing is that there shall be no more bloodshed, and that we will go home. No reparations on wither side, and should a war break out threatening either Geth or Quarian that either side will join as an ally."

The words settle over the crowd as they all vote. We see this as a means on inefficiency; the Admiralty Board should choose the safety and well-being of their fellow Creators. Yet, we see their need in this and simply wait.

Tali'Zorah reaches up slowly and grasps one of our fingers briefly. It is a gesture that we enjoy at this pivotal moment.

"An agreement has been reached. We will accept these negotiations, should the Geth accept them. All have the given their say so with the exception of two." Her eyes pivot in a quick movement to indicate Creator Daro'Xen. She stands arms crossed over her chest, looking away.

"Do the Geth agree?"

-Achieving consensus on parameters set by Creators and Geth…

-Retaliation for relationship concerning Tali'Zorah?

-Such relations should not impede negotiations…

-Consensus not achieved, standing factor remains…

"Do Creators acknowledge that the Geth are sentient beings. Able to make decisions on our own and, live our own lives? We wish nothing but to make our own future, we do not want to be seen as simple machines or slaves."

"Yes, we acknowledge."

-Consensus achieved…peace laws will be kept under the condition that Creators keep them as well

-Diplomatic solutions will be first in conflicts, military action second

"The Geth have achieved consensus and agree on these policies."

"Then the peace contract between the Geth and Quarians is under way, no more blood will be spilled as soon as we are able the Flotilla will head to Rannoch. Thank you Legion, for listening and wanting to come here for this. We understand what this means and we will work hard to maintain the peace between our peoples. These agreements have ended; go in peace Commander Shepard, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and our newfound friend and ally Legion. Keelah se'lai."


	21. Striking A Deal

**A relatively short chapter, although I hope the suspense is enough to keep you wanting more!**

Walking around the Rayya talking to different Admirals, it was a freeing sensation to know that they were going home and that peace had finally been achieved. This long for something to happen and now in Tali's lifetime she was able to see home. Her father would have loved this mother would have too. Right after the contract had been signed, Admiral Daro'Xen had left the ship supposedly. It didn't bother Tali however the woman, was a pain in the ass and one that she wanted dealt with quickly.

The news had been spread to all the ships and Quarians all over the Flotilla were rejoicing. Some more than others and some were still grumbling over the fact that the Geth would go unpunished. Admiral Shala'Raan was speaking to Shepard and soon came over to Tali grasping her hands.

"My child, your father would be so proud of you. Bringing us peace without firing a single shot. We will get to go home and our people's children and children's children will get to walk without these suits." She squeezed Tali's hands firmly and Tali wondered if the older woman was crying.

"I am anxious to see Rannoch." Letting her hands go, Shala'Raan nodded her head taking a step back.

"We have to pick up the younger Quarians on pilgrimage, which will take us approximately three months." Legion and Shepard were standing together, ready to leave.

This would be the last time she would probably step foot on this ship, this would be the last time she would see the inside of a ship besides the Normandy and say that it was home. Her father wasn't around to build her a house on the home world, her eyes watered as she sniffed a bit remembering his words to her as she asked him about sending the Geth pieces back.

"_Father, I don't think this is a good idea."_

"_Tali'Zorah trusts me, this is the only way we will be able to go home, and soon my child we will set foot on Rannoch and I will build you a house there."_

_She had stared at the monitor and nodded her head, he reached his hand out to her, and she placed her own on the screen._

"_I will see you soon my daughter. Keelah se'lai." _

"_Keelah se'lai, father." _

The memory faded and she found herself standing next to Shepard and Legion as they made their way back to the cargo hold.

"Alert. We detect a hostile Creator presence. Heavy weapons and cryo ammo detected as well." Turning around Legion held his assault rifle out, Shepard took a step with him.

"Where exactly Legion?" Tali called as she turned around receiving a full force hit to the neck, blacking out.

XxXxX

Tali'Zorah falls limp in a Creators arms as he backs into a group of Creators, Daro'Xen at the forefront of them. She picks up Tali'Zorah's arm and watches it fall to her side, we visibly twitch, finger wanting to squeeze the trigger on our assault rifle.

"I wouldn't move if I were you two." Creator-Admiral Daro'Xen crosses her arms over her chest, staring at Shepard-Commander.

"Give Tali to us and I'll think about not plugging one between your eyes-_Admiral." _His tone his consistent with sarcasm, something we are not yet affiliated with.

The malicious Creator laughs. "You really think you can bargain with me? Everyone in this ship has been locked wherever they are and this ship is on lockdown. I have half the mind to space you two right now, but that-" She points to us. "IS something I want."

"This mobile platform is not available for experimentation." We move forward one-step, strategically making the remaining Creators who are still afraid of us take one-step backwards. An aggressive move and one that Creator-Admiral Daro'Xen does not fall for.

"Peace has been achieved Daro'Xen and you would risk that and the lives of your people by kidnapping Tali and trying to sabotage Legion?" Shepard-Commander speaks angrily his eyes are on Tali'Zorah.

-Scanning Tali'Zorah vas Normandy's systems…

-Pulse Rate: 65BPM-within normal Quarian range

-Blood Pressure: 112/30- within normal Quarian range

-Damage to Cranial or Cervical structures….

-Negative

-Bruising will occur

-Scan complete…

"I would sacrifice everything to see things as they should be!" Her voice loud as she points at Shepard-Commander and ourselves. "Rannoch is ours and I will not rest until the Geth are our slaves once more. That's all they are and that's all they will ever be."

"Slave: A person who is the property of and wholly subject to another; a bond servant. The Geth have no wish to be subjected to another is this fashion. We firmly deny these actions. We also ask that Tali'Zorah be returned to us and no harm will come to you." We turn our heads to speak to the Creators behind Daro'Xen, they are frightened and their resolve will easily falter under our persistent and aggressive actions.

Creator-Admiral Daro'Xen pulls a knife from a sheath on her chest and cuts the enviro-suit near Tali'Zorah's shoulder. We do not mean to cry out, but the series of beeps and Geth talk that flow from this mobile platform are intractable.

"So my information was right…" She grins at us, and moves the knife lower cutting more of the fabric exposing the purple-blue color of Tali'Zorah's skin.

Shepard-Commander fires a shot, the round whizzing past her head and into the crates at the end of the room. "Cut that shit out or I swear, I'll let Legion gut your ass where we stand."

She ignores him, concentrating on this mobile platform. We cannot take our eye off the rip in Tali'Zorah's suit, we must contain it and make sure she does not receive infection; she could have sustained an injury from the blade.

-Achieving consensus

- Eight targets, two concentrating heavy fire on this mobile platform, four concentrating cryo ammo on Shepard Commander, and two concentrating cryo ammo on the mobile platform

-Creator Daro'Xen holds a knife to Tali'Zorah's neck, ready to strike should we move…

-Analyzing battle strategies…

-Percentage of damage done to Tali'Zorah-2% chance…

-Consensus not achieved…

We do not want any harm to come to Tali'Zorah; we cannot accept two percent as a viable solution. The programs falter, two percent should be acceptable if we are willing to save her and eliminate the threat known as Creator Admiral Daro'Xen.

-Scanning battle patters and achieving consensus…

"Oh, please Shepard, now this is what I want. That Geth comes with me and you go back to the Normandy, once I am on the Moreh, I will leave the Rayya…intact and drop Tali'Zorah off on a habitable planet. Legion and I are going to have some fun."

-Uploading battle plans to Shepard-Commander's visor

We watch as the plans appear on Shepard-Commander's visor he makes no move but to aim his weapon at the Creator we destined. "I would love to do this Daro'Xen I really would…"

"Then why aren't you?" The blade presses against the silver neck braces of Tali'Zorah.

"I just got a better offer." The sound of incendiary ammo going off and the bright orange flames is the last thing these Creators see.


	22. Death and Poison

**Tension, suspense! I know it's everywhere! **

Creators to the left and right fall quickly, the gases flowing through their suits catching fire quickly. They burn inside them, screaming, writhing in pain. They drop their weapons and proceed to drop to the ground. Humans have a procedure called stop, drop and roll perhaps this is what they are trying to accomplish, though it does them no good seeing as the fire is now internal as much as external. We almost feel pity for them; feel that is still a word that we are coming to terms with. How this mobile platform is able to feel, we have developed connections that no other Geth before us and perhaps after us ever will again. These Creators have been brainwashed much as the Heretics had been when exposed to Nazara, is it too bad that they might not be able to be re-written as they were.

We move disabling the one called Daro'Xen; we remove Creator from her name now because of these hostilities she enacted upon our mate. She is nothing to us and so we treat her as such. The knife flies from her hand, barely inflicting a serious wound upon Tali'Zorah, the Quarian holding her simply backs away holding her much tighter in his arms. Her limp body, moving about like a corpse, as she remains unconscious. Daro'Xen fights back against us, her forearm in our control we bend it hard, snapping the bone in two. She cries out lifting her other hand, which now has a weapon in it. A longer, serrated blade that she crashes down into our shoulder. It severs tubes feeding conductive fluid into this mobile platform.

-ALERT!

-Conductive fluid levels dropping steadily…96% remain

-Achieving consensus…

-Consensus achieved

-Let blade remain, removing it may cause further leakage, repair on the Normandy

Looking from the blade back to Daro'Xen her eyes light up in fear, Shepard-Commander is fighting hand to hand with a Quarian to our right. He is winning, no cause for concern this Quarian however will die by our hands.

"You, will be our slaves. There are others who think like me." Our hand moves to her throat, fingers wrapping around steadily applying the pressure that will crush her cervical vertebrae and decimate her jugular.

"Incorrect. Other Quarians may share your ideals but they will not be as malicious as you, we will see to this. We offered peace and yet you attempted to backstab us. It seems, as all organics are capable of this, we will not hold it against you. This will end with your demise."

We begin to apply pressure, steadily increasing the force of our grip. Her hands come to our forearm as we begin to lift her from the ground. Eyes darting left to right, her lungs are unable to draw in the air she needs to live. Faulty programming to need to thrive on such a trivial thing as breathing. She will die of asphyxiation, it is appropriate she should die without the thing she needs most as she attempted to rob this platform of the organic it needs most. Scanning her hardware, we see that her heart no longer beats, her body temperature decreases at a leisurely rate.

She is vermin to us and so we let her body go, watching as it tumbles to the ground in a heap, arms over legs bent at awkward angles. Visual synaptic flash to the Quarian still holding Tali'Zorah, he is frightened and hugs her body to his possessively so.

"Give us Tali'Zorah." It is a demand not a request and he does not comply.

"So you can kill me like you did Admiral Daro'Xen? I don't think so." We move toward the Quarian but he pushes his pistol into the ribs of Tali'Zorah.

"You don't want to do that." Shepard-Commander walks over, favoring his right leg. He has sustained minimal damage. "Give Tali to Legion and he wont kill you, he will spare you. If you kill her, then you are forcing him to do the same thing he did to Daro'Xen here."

We had not planned to spare the Quarian, yet we will comply with what Shepard-Commander wishes so long as the Quarian complies with us. His eyes flash fear and anxiety-yet he slowly comes to a stand and holds out the limp body of our love to us. We hold her close, looking down into her face, as she remains sleeping. The Quarian drops his gun, but not before Shepard-Commander tackles him, wrapping a plastic zip-tie around his wrists.

"She told us that the Geth speak lies, she said that Tali'Zorah was in league with them, showing them pleasures with her body like the whore she is. Probably giving you the same!"

He hits the Quarian effectively knocking him out before looking to us. "I'll get someone to try to open these doors but I want you two on the Normandy, and get her to Mordin quickly."

We nod and make our way to the terminal as Shepard-Commander calls in Mr. Moreau for a pick up. Tali'Zorah's breathing begins to become unsteady she may have attained some sort of injury; it is now that we notice the blood coming from her arm pouring steadily. Quickly applying medi-gel, we find ourselves now in the Normandy, Professor Solus urging us on towards the Med Bay. He scans her to reveal that she is gaining a fever; there was something on the weapon that caused Tali'Zorah's body to fight and unknown infection.

This is the first time that we experience as odd sensation, this emotion, this feeling welling inside of us as we try to quickly achieve consensus on what is happening. Circuits overloading, fluid rushing from the wound we have sustained. We do not notice that our optical unit has turned red that this mobile platform is shaking; we almost do not hear EDI call for Officer Taylor and Garrus Vakarian, all we hear is our screams of Geth speech and loud clicks and beeps that emit from the platform.

Then…nothing.


	23. Sleep the Cousin of Death

**I have to apologize to Nogoodnms for the cliffhangers. Seriously I could not help myself, and I found your response to be hilarious. Ahh made my day. Well thank you to everyone who has been sticking around and enjoying my tale so far. I truly appreciate it. **

"_Tali'Zorah." A long, white hallway stands in front of Tali and she reaches her hands out for to touch them but they seem to shrink back and move from her touch. _

"_Tali!" A different voice its Reegar and he is standing at the end of the hall, beckoning her to him._

"_I heard, Legion where is he?" She runs down the hall, hearing her own breath in the confines of her suit._

"_He's around here somewhere, we can find him together." He holds out his hand, and much like when they were younger, she takes it and allows him to lead her._

_They remain silent, Reegar walking down the halls that look endless but he seems to know his way. The long white walls twist and turn into each other in a seemingly eternal labyrinth. No color, no form, no shape to anything in this world. She is briefly aware of a dull, aching pain in the back of her skull and reaches to rub it when Reegar pulls hard on her hand. _

_As he comes to a stop, she heard the familiar whirring sound and looks about. "Legion?" _

_They are standing in front of a wall, unlike the others this one is made of brick and towers high into the air. She watches as Reegar's black clothed hand reaches out to the wall, his fingertips barely graze it and the wall splits, moves. There are now two paths, one is winding purple and black swirled designed much like her suit. The other is purple and silver matte colors that dip and dive among each other. Kal'Reegar lets her hand go and reaches up to lovingly caress along her mask. _

"_Tali." He says her name softly as if speaking the ancient words of a prayer; she feels the vibration within her body, as if his very tone could cause her to shatter._

"_Tali'Zorah." Legion finally approaches, his hands brushing over her forearm the same vibration but this one sizzles like electricity._

"_What's going on? Reegar? Legion?" They look at each other and then back to her gesturing down the paths that each one stands in front of._

"_You must choose." Speaking simultaneously, each male reaches his hand out for her. _

_Tali are frightened now looking from Kal'Reegar to Legion and back to Reegar. What is going on here, what does this mean? She takes a step back, swallowing hard. "What are you two up to? This isn't funny."_

"_We see no humor in this situation." Legion of course with the most logical response and one that doesn't help either._

"_Quarian or Geth." Reegar answers her, before dropping his hand._

_Does this mean she has to choose? She can only be one? She was and would always be Quarian there was no Geth side of her nature to wait for her._

"_I'm not sure I understand." Reegar looks towards Legion and then back to Tali._

_He reaches his hands up to face and the decompressing whoosh of his mask startles her in the ghostly silent room. "Reegar, don't!" _

_She reaches a hand out for him but he removes it anyway and finally she sees his face and smiles at her. His skin is of a darker shade of blue than her own motley mix, eyes larger than her own is, his nose is rather straight and long but it fits his face well. The same skin mottling on her own flesh is scattered upon his as well. Starting at the corner of his eyes it, flows down his cheeks along his jaw line and stops at his cheeks. The mottled flesh is speckled a lavender color one that is tempting to her eyes. Thin lips, pulled back to reveal his teeth he continues to grin at her, knowing that she likes what she sees. _

_He is handsome, eyes twinkling as he waits for her to say something, he reaches up and seems to enjoy the feeling of his own flesh, the silver orbs roving over her body. Tali opens her mouth, and close it. Then she opens it, was this a joke? She really had to choose and Reegar was showing his face just to prove how serious he was?_

"_Reegar, you are very handsome but-I love-" He holds a hand up replacing his mask and once he has taken a few breaths and makes sure things are working again he speaks._

"_You know that once is becomes general knowledge that you are with him, the people will revolt. Some will be angry; others will think you are betraying your kind. Your family line ends here with you if that is your choice Tali. The Admirals will step in. Do you really think they won't exile you then?" _

_Legion moves forward, taking her hand in his own. "We would not require for Tali'Zorah to be anyone but who she is now. We enjoy your hardware for what it is, imperfections and all. It makes you…unique." _

_Cold Geth hands. Warm Quarian fingers. Would she truly be exiled? Would it be that she would have to forever live her life somewhere but Rannoch? On the Normandy with Shepard? Would she ever be able to truly settle down and have somewhere to call her own with Legion? _

"_The rules are changing Reegar; they cannot force something upon me that I do not wish." Her voice was absolute._

"_You can feel lonely in a crowd, and in a crowd of Geth how will you feel?" She searches for answers, searching her mind for something to say that will put him off but as she opens her mouth, a searing pain cuts into her flesh._

_Looking down a thin red line appears on her arm, her suit has been breached something has got in. This isn't right, her arm burns, flesh tingling. Sinking to her knees the pain makes light flash into her skull as Tali cries out._

_It isn't before long that she notices her screams cannot be heard._

_XxXxXx_

Legs moving about all she can do is moan and open her mouth. Throat too dry to scream out in the pain she is feeling now.

"Legion…Shepard." A movement to her right, and as she tries to open her eyes the lights in the room dim instantly.

"I'm here Tali." Shepard's voice and the same rubbery hand as before, something is wrong.

"Keelah what happened, I feel…horrible." He sighs, letting go of her hand to rub her face.

"Daro'Xen happened, ambushed us on the way out. Long story short, we had to kill them and Legion killed her. She punctured your suit and Mordin is working on a cure Tali."

"A cure?" Her throat began to burn, reaching up she touched her face and noticed that her skin was splotchy and red in places. "Keelah!"

She felt her heart race; breathing sped up as soon as she tried to look around her body convulsed, tight spasms rocking her frame as she screamed.

"Calm down!" Shepard ran away from her to the comm calling Mordin and Chakwas.

It wasn't until she felt a cool substance flowing from the IV into her skin that she felt herself calming, a soothing sensation and she took deep breaths in through her nose. It wasn't about to end there, her stomach lurched emptying its contents in her little bubble.

"Shit! Mordin do something!" Just as Shepard spoke, she vomited again and the Salarian picked up various bottles giving her another inoculation, this one made her stomach feel better.

"Shepard, what's wrong with me." Tears in her eyes as she tried to choke them back.

Trying their best to clean her up Mordin spoke. "Engineered virus, makes you weak, unable to take in food and water in doses large enough to keep you alive. Among other things. Fact that you are awake now, is unremarkable. Searching for cure, will find one, no worries."

Damn Daro'Xen, Legion had killed her and Tali hoped she had suffered every inch of the way.

"I have faith in you Mordin; I just feel as though someone ran me over with the Mako and backed it up." Shepard chuckled, and she was happy to see that he at least smiled. Dark circles under his eyes, he probably hadn't slept in days.

"We should probably tell you, Legion had some sort of meltdown, he went into a hibernation mode or something, wont respond at all."

She wanted to answer when she felt her legs moving by themselves. "Mordin something is wrong." Her voice faltered and she felt the sensation move up her back and into her arms.

"Another seizure! Chakwas, help please." She was dimly aware of her eyes rolling back into her head, the burning of her extremities and the coolness of her chest and stomach.

Keelah, save her. She couldn't die now she couldn't die like this. Please…save her.

XxXxXx

-Scanning surrounding room for organic presence…

-Scan completed…no organics found…

We bring ourselves to a stand and look at the door that leads into Med Bay. Tali'Zorah is sleeping her frame no longer experiencing pain. The knife in our shoulder has been removed and, we are working at optimal capacity once more.

She is hurting, she is in pain and we cannot bring ourselves to go to her. There is a struggle for consensus in this mobile platform that says should we take in her hardware, broken, as it is we will want revenge. Daro'Xen has been killed but the ones that plotted with her; any Creator that has spoken ill of Tali'Zorah should meet a similar fate.

-Organic presence within range…

-Scanning…Shepard-Commander

The doors to the AI core open and Shepard-Commander looks surprised to see us 'awake' as he calls it.

"Legion." He calls our name but he means nothing by it, simply acknowledging this platform.

We say nothing and simply watch him. He watches us. This action continues for approximately three minutes and four seconds.

"Shepard-Commander, should Tali'Zorah expire this mobile platform would not operate at full capacity." He takes on a look of irritation and anger.

"So you would give up? You would just walk away and let her life mean nothing?" Walking up to us, he thrusts his index finger on our chest. If an attempt at moving this mobile platform was made, he has been unsuccessful.

"Give up? No, we would consign this platform to being as what organics calls _depressed _and _lost._ Do not organics grieve at the lost of one they consider dear to them?" He seems to achieve consensus on this thought it takes him a while.

"Listen Legion, you can't do that. Do you think Tali would want you to give up and just walk the galaxy as a husk? She would want you to continue peace with the Quarians and when I get all the to- be ambassadors in, I think she would want you to be the one for the Geth. Listen to me, stop dwelling on her dying. You love her, fight for her life."

The virus was engineered and not one that Professor Solus can figure out easily. The nanites seem to destroy her tissues slowly, making her death a painful one. We can see the logic in Shepard-Commander's words but the logic and the newfound emotions play against one another. It hard to hear ourselves.

"What do we do?" We asked the question about re-writing the heretics and now we need direction.

"Go see her, hold her hand and talk to her if you have to, we'll figure out something, and trust me."

A data-memory comes to mind of a private conversation Tali'Zorah and this platform had before. We were afraid to hurt her, and implied that trust was necessary. We did not see how this correlated, trust to her was a given, but that did not mean injury could not occur. Humans often complain that when these situations happen, their heart is in pain. An odd saying as their heart is simply a muscle, it does not regulate hormones of any type relaying to emotion.

We trust Shepard-Commander but that does not mean that this situation does not hurt our 'heart.' Should we lose her, this feeling and this experience, we know we will be beyond repair.


	24. Awake

**I thought I'd give a little more info on Shepard and his relationship with Tali and Garrus. Ended up being longer than I thought. Anywho sorry for this chapter taking so long, been a little under the weather and boy does it suck! here you are though! Happy reading.**

They work endlessly taking samples of blood and tissue. Trying different methods and coming up with nothing but failures. Shepard watched Legion's hunched over frame as he slid his hand down Tali's bubble and if the Geth could sigh, he was probably doing it right now. Shepard wondered what range of emotions he had besides, being Tali's complete love slave. His tryst with Miranda was over, apparently, Jacob was the kind of man she needed, at least for now. It was just irksome to Shepard as he watched the Geth watch intently as Mordin and Chakwas worked on Tali how she could have still chosen him.

Jason Alexander Shepard was not one to get jealous, the little green monster never hit him; then again, he was used to getting what he wanted. He was used to females and some males (though he did not swing that way) fall over him. He kind of thought Tali was into him, but it was too many risks associated. Not that if she had insisted he wouldn't have taken a chance, hell you only had one life to live…two in his case but he saw her as something else.

The galaxy saw Quarians as pests, vermin and occasionally when she first joined up; he had to hear about 'that thing' he was toting around. It angered him to think how far the galaxy had come along, and how far humanity had come and some racism was still in place. Really, you'd think after gaining mass effect drive and seeing that they weren't alone in the universe that some species would just accept everyone. Different or not.

From the first time, they met Jason saw Tali as a determined, stubborn, classy and lonely young woman. She was searching for her place in the universe, her place in her world, in society, in her circle of companions. She didn't know where she stood between Ashley and Liara, and so had been content to take a back seat. He watched, Jason saw everything. He'd skipped out on both of those women during their first mission, too much drama there and he was focusing on something important. Tali…she'd always peaked his interest.

He ended up being spaced and then brought back and next thing he knew he was staring at her picture. _Tali'Zorah vas Neema _the dossier had read. Her new enviro-suit and just the way she carried herself told him she had grown up and was now a woman.

A girl was something different. A girl was young, flirtatious, scared of herself what she could do might do and what someone would do to her. A girl was unsure of herself, insecure in a way that she might put herself out there too soon, or on the other end keep herself hidden so that she wouldn't end up embarrassed. That was Tali.

Seeing her, standing in front of him on Freedoms Progress. Long legs, a waist that his eyes were drawn too, hips that screamed GRAB ME SHEPARD! She always had a flattering chest but this new suit it made him ache in a good way, the first one he had since he had he 'woke up'. She was stern, calculating, cold in a way, intelligent, experienced and he could smell the 'I'm-a-grown-ass-woman' vibe come off her. Almost made his mouth water.

Yet and still she was still his little sister Tali, and Garrus was still his big brother, Liara was still his sweetie pie friend with her head screwed on tight. The aliens that Ashley despised so much knew more about loyalty than she had; she shit on him at Horizon. He'd never forgive her for that. This Tali though, she was scared, alone, broken and lost.

Pale and cold, sick and needing comfort and he couldn't give anything. No one could but pump her full of meds and keep her breathing long enough to find a cure. He had rescued those locked in the rooms on the Flotilla. Daro'Xen was a traitor and the Quarians started weeding out her followers. They were not about to risk it all, on the ignorant perceptions of a few of their own. They'd even trashed her quarters looking for any information on what she was dealing with, sent over their best doctors and got to work on Tali.

Legion needed a cool down, and he sent the Geth away only for Chakwas to look at him with a knowing smile. _If she weren't with him, she'd be with you Commander._ He knew that look, but it wasn't to be and he wasn't going to push that. She was happy now and had a life, he couldn't make her feel and give her what Legion could. He wasn't the right man for her, her gods…ancestors sent him to her.

Her hand was limp, God this bothered him, and this plagued him. He hadn't slept in heavens knew when worried about her. Garrus hadn't as well, standing there, watching and waiting until she woke. She meant a lot to them, if the world fell down tomorrow, the Reaper invasion and no one was left. Jason knew he'd have those two.

The battles of dealing with a dextro-based female with an illness they never saw before. God, please help her. The doctors argued. They fussed and walked out, they stared at Tali as if they tried to will her life and yet Shepard had his own duties to carry on. He took Garrus and Legion to take their minds off things. Off her. In that time he learned that, the Volus were a bunch of sneaky penguin like people that he wanted to destroy. That wasn't very nice of him, but they were sneaky! He could feel it in his cybernetic ally enhanced bones.

The day came then, Mordin giving a cheer from his lab as they all ran the simulation one more time. She would be cured, he watched Legion walk briskly past and let the Geth have his moment, the moment she'd open her eyes and see him. It was better that way.

He'd kill the synthetic bastard if he ever hurt her, if he let her get hurt like this again.

XxXxXx

- Three weeks/twenty-one days, sixteen hours, forty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds…

The amount of time that passed before Professor Solus was able to procure a cure for Tali'Zorah. He worked diligently with a few Creator scientists and Doctor Chakwas. During this time, Shepard-Commander has sought to 'distract' us by taking us on his good will missions around the galaxies.

We wonder if Shepard-Commander realizes that this platform is able to focus on many things at one time. We have programs dedicated to fretting over and monitoring the status of Tali'Zorah, as well as on the mission at hand. It does not interfere with the stability of this platform though some would disagree. We know our hardware better than anyone does.

We accompanied Shepard-Commander to the Gorgon system where he released a probe containing a message for the Queen of the Rachni. This mobile platform sent a message to the Geth about his plans and the message to monitor Dark Space. Every home planet of species not apart of Council races was spoken to with this mobile platform right beside Shepard-Commander. We achieved consensus that this was a good plan; showing that they Geth were allied with Shepard-Commander is a sign of peace to most organics.

All except the Volus answered, they were dependent on the Turians who in turn were dependent on them. Shepard-Commander stated that he 'smelled something fishy' about, though this platform does not have olfactory glands, we saw no fish or animals belonging to the gill bearing aquatic vertebrae family, we did not know what he meant.

"It means that I think something is up, Legion. Something is wrong, foul, mischief is afoot." He looked about just then, before calling Mr. Moreau for a pick-up.

Upon arriving back on the Normandy, Professor Solus approaches this mobile platform and smiles at us. We need to know nothing more, nodding towards Shepard-Commander and shaking the hand of Professor Solus we head towards the Med Bay well aware that the emotion illuminators upon our head blink rapidly in shades of color that represent love red, pink and Tali'Zorahs favorite color…purple.

XxXxXxXx

It was a hell of a way to wake up. Ears slightly ringing, bright lights in your eyes, nose dry that in turn makes your throat feel like someone rubbed it with an abrasive material and then shoved sand into your stomach. Soon enough with a groan, a moan and feeling like she weighed as much as a newborn varren Tali awoke.

"There you are dear, back to the land of the living you gave us a great many scares." Dr. Chakwas came over to her, lifting another bag of fluids for her. "How do you feel?"

"Like Shepard must have when he came back from the dead." It elicited a chuckle from the woman who reached inside the bubble to rub at her hand. It was a comforting feeling seeing as she how she felt nothing for…how long had she been out for?

"Was I sick for very long?" She coughed, moving her tongue around trying to make saliva it was coming…slowly.

The sidelong look and small smile she received told her everything. A very long time.

The doors to Med Bay whooshed open to reveal Legion. The small lights on top of his head blinking rapidly.

Red

Pink

Purple

Pink

Purple

Red

She smiled holding a hand up to the bubble, the IV fluids draining into her body making her feel somewhat better and she knew she couldn't sit up though.

"Tali'Zorah." The same way he addressed her every time and as he came over; he leaned down and made a kissing sound on the bubble.

It hurt to laugh but it was worth it.

"I missed you." She grinned at him, well aware of her cracking lips. She truly hoped she didn't look too hideous.

"Tali'Zorah was in a state of unconscious for quite some time. We do not think you were able to 'miss us'." She rolled her eyes that was Legion for you.

"Even in a dreaming state I know that I'm not awake with you." He seemed to accept that answer and not question her logic further.

For the longest time, he remained standing looking down at her, holding her hand and repeating lines from Quarian poetry to her. Poetry from a time when her people walked with uncovered heads.

_Mine love comes to me staring through my soul with glowing eyes_

_Her lips are the darkest shade of amethyst _

_Flowing hair the color of the The'shal's wings my love alights in my arms_

_Together we lay in a gilded meadow_

_Forever shall I love her_

_For an eternity, she will be mine_

Dr. Chakwas finally had to tell him to let her rest for the night and as Legion's gloved hand ran over her own, Tali mouthed, she loved him, watching the Geth walk out the Med Bay.

The lights dimmed the air around her silent she fell into her own reveries about the day. She was to remain in bed for an additional two days before seeing if she could get up and back into her suit. A long, two days it was to be but it was worth it. She didn't know when she fell asleep, that same dream that some have when they know they are in that state came over her slowly.

_She was on Rannoch, the air warm on her skin. Oh Keelah. Skin! Her own skin being warmed by the sun._

_As if on cue the breeze that blew made her shoulder length hair billow about, this was living, her people had just survived before. _

"_Tali!" Garrus and Shepard were walking towards her. _

_The towering Turian was getting odd looks from children from ran about in the meadow she was currently standing in. Further, along a pond lay, and long green stalks of some plant blew with the wind, their pink pollen flowing from them._

_She was about to meet them when someone picked her up twirling her about in the air. It was Legion, the Geth's hand caressing over her form, exciting her. His light pressed to her hair, rubbing in it, fingers firmly gripping her bottom._

"_Legion." She scolded him gently just as Shepard walked up smiling. _

"_Rannoch is beautiful, the air smells-"_

"_Like some weird flowers, I keep sneezing." Leave it to Garrus to say something like that._

_Shepard looks back at him, and the Turian shrugs. "What? I do!" _

_They sit, Legion telling them that the view is anesthetically pleasing. She laughs at Legion and as a child places a flower crown on his head. The Geth beeps curiously. It was a pleasing dream, one that she found entertaining. It felt so real…_

"_ALERT!" Legion quickly stands up, was he always armed? _

_She looks about Shepard and Garrus in armor and looking about. The sky turns a vicious gray, lightening crashes, something is…wrong. From far off, she can see something…gray with blue streaks across the body. _

_No. Not here. Not Rannoch, they just got it back. Keelah save them._

_She stands behind Legion helpless as he shoots husks left and right, Shepard and Garrus forming a circle around her. She feels the wetness on her cheeks, the dead body of a child not far from where she stands, head bent at an impossible angle. The air turns sour, fire, bodies somewhere being scorched. The Reaper appears in the sky, a deep, haunting laughter fills their minds. _

"_I will destroy you. Never will you be safe." She screams, Legion grabs her hand running. _

_He's going too fast she can barely keep up, Shepard and Garrus right next to her, and then it happens a black tentacle reaching out she watches in horror as Garrus looks down a hole in his chest. _

"_No! No!" Eyes blurry she can't see straight and now she is being carried, Legion holding her close to his body. The whirring should be comforting, but it isn't._

"_Legion get to the Normandy, get her out of here!" Shepard turns around firing on another tentacle, the Reaper hisses clearly irritated. _

"_WE ARE YOUR GENETIC DESTINY!" _

_Harbinger, no he's dead. _

_She is inside the Normandy; it is pulling off, cargo door still open as Legion reaches out a hand for Shepard. She watches in terror as a Collector grabs him injecting something into his neck. The body of Jason Shepard is taken away, the thunderous laughing of the Reaper as men, women and children are gunned down left and right. Hit with rifle butts, shot with biotic energy. _

_She stands up realizing she doesn't have on an enviro-suit, how long will she last? A blast hits the Normandy; Joker yells something about engine failures, another blast and the Normandy is pierced in two. She's falling through the sky, Legion still on her right. He grabs her arm, pulling her close to him, when his normally white light goes red. No, no!_

_He beeps, Geth speech pouring from his frame as he claws at her, trying to kill her. _

_Closing her eyes Tali prepares to hit the ground, the once golden field now charred black, strewn with bodies and husks. _

"_You cannot hide Quarian…we are coming…and you will die." _

_What wakes her up is the sound of her screams, bone chilling as they shatter the once still room like glass. _


	25. Challenging the Council

**As exciting as the ride has been we are nearing the end to my lovely tale! I will try not to have any ending cliffhangers. Can make any promises though. xD**

She screamed and found herself sitting as far up as she could in her tiny space. If it was one thing, she hated most it was being sick and having to be cooped up like a terran canine. The anti-virus must work quickly because her arms felt stronger, she was able to take in a deep breath without her body quivering and wincing as though she was about to vomit.

She stared into the darkness around her, eyes seeing the area perfectly, the faint green glow of the lock on the AI core. The green lock of the Med Bay neither of which she could go through and for now she simply wished she could be back in her own quarters. Laying back down one arm behind her head, Tali winced as she remembered the IV and quickly looked down. No damage, yet and still that really stung and she rubbed it gently opting to settle her arm beside her after fluffing her pillow.

Rannoch, one of the last things she remembered was being able to go home. Legion had explained that everything on the planet was fine, toxins cleaned up, rubble free. The buildings had been repaired but were just empty, she wondered if walking inside of them would be like setting foot in a haunted house. He said they trimmed back plant life but only around certain areas, other than that, the natural flora and fauna came back voraciously.

She had been told it would take generations and centuries perhaps for their people to walk uncovered as they had once before, for their bodies to equalize themselves with the planet once more. It seemed Rannoch pushed on without them and now they had a chance to be back and, take their places.

She wondered about fields and oceans. Lakes and trees. What color would they be and, how would they smell to her. A part of her wished to be able to take her suit off, toss herself in the nearest flower patch, and pray for the best. It was unlikely but…a nice thought.

The last thing Tali thought about as she drifted back off was the dream. Shepard had beaten back the Reapers and, it would take time for them to recollect their forces. Time for them to launch another strike; find a way into inhabited space to wreak havoc and destruction upon them. She shivered at the thought, but if Shepard lead them into a battle with Saren, and then with the Collectors and they came out alive. She trusted him now.

XxXx

"Still alive I see." Shepard enters her room as she just awakens eating a piece of toast, grinning at her. "I've got some news for you; we have been busy bees while you were sick."

She sits herself up on her arms and yawns. "How so?"

Her voice was pure, not being filtered through her suits systems she sounded quite different. The same Tali, but without the mechanical hinge.

"The Quarians, Hanar, Drell, Batarians, Geth, Elcor, and Krogan will be moving to the Council and effectively after I give a rousing speech be given Council seats." That was stunning news and he smiled as her eyes widened.

"What do you mean? There's no way they will allow that to happen." The Council allow seats for all them? That meant an embassy for each of the races and the Asari were quite pompous with their whole 'first race' deal.

"I don't care what they won't allow to happen. It will happen, no more of this four species speaking on behalf of the rest, not gonna happen. The ambassadors for each race will be arriving in ten days on the Normandy. Guess whose going there with me to represent the Quarians?"

Her? She laughed at the mere thought, causing herself to feel slightly ill as she laid her head on her pillow arm over her face. "No, Shepard. Not me, I can't do this…send Auntie Raan."

A shadow billowed over her and Tali peeked open one eye to see Jason's raised eyebrow bearing down above a blue eye. "Yes you. I know no one better; Legion will speak for the Geth. If we are to defeat the Reapers we need to change, we need a leg up on them. They already know how divided this galaxy is."

He was right and in a way Tali groaned at the very thought of speaking in front of them and trying to make a case for her people. It was what they needed though, to be recognized. Perhaps it was time.

XxXxXx

-Running scans…

-Scan complete. Tali'Zorah's health is back to optimal capacity

"Legion, I swear if you scan me one more time I will smack you." She turns towards us and points her index finger in our face.

"We merely wish to make sure that your body does not lapse." It is logic, of course, her system has recognized the virus and will now fight it, yet we wish to know in advance should that happen again.

"I feel great Legion." She places a hand on our shoulder and we whirr our internal machinery just for her. She smiles at us enjoying the sound and feel.

We have arrived at the Citadel and are waiting to dock, the Council species expect Shepard-Commander and his Geth companion but they did not expect the other species he is bringing. As everyone steps off the Normandy and into the shuttle, there is a mix of species before us now.

All following Commander Shepard as he makes his way past the C-sec customs.

"Excuse me sir!" The human at the counter steps in front of us obviously afraid. "In light of what happened after the Geth infiltration on the Citadel I am afraid you will have to leave your synthetic assistant on your shuttle and transport it back to your ship."

Tali'Zorah moves in front of her blocking her hand from touching this mobile platform. "HE is with us, and that man you are speaking to is Commander Shepard who is also a Spectre." Her tone is firm but the human ignores her, rolling her eyes.

"I would also suggest that you leave this as well, I can have it detained if it keeps me from doing my job." Shepard-Commander's jaw clenches as he moves his way past the Elcor to confront the female human.

Her frame is much smaller than his and obviously her programming requires her to shrink back when a hardier system opposes her own.

"It? This? This female you're speaking to is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. She saved this Citadel when it was under attack when _Sovereign _was attacking. She also helped me destroy the Collectors therefore saving your ass. I would suggest talking to her like she's a person and not an item that can be bought and sold. Legion, as well. Just because he isn't organic he isn't worth your time?"

The question is rhetorical yet; she licks drying lips and continues to speak. "I'm just doing my job sir and spectre or not I'm the first line of defense."

Shepard-Commander laughs in her face. "Geth do not intentionally infiltrate and on top of that what about those two asari you tagged as Geth? Get out of my face before you lose this job you call yourself doing."

She backs down allowing the doors to open to the Citadel. As we pass the C-sec office Shepard-Commander turns towards his group. "That kind of thing is exactly what will stop as of today. No one should be a second-class citizen."

The Hanar representative glows silver then pink before speaking to Shepard-Commander. "This one has asked the Citadel AI about these Reapers before."

"As have I." The Drell speaks up. "Something about the term being used in para-historical theories on extinction cycles."

This mobile platform feels the need to respond, as consensus has been achieved on a direct answer. "Social engineering. The Council blames the Geth. Repeat the lie enough and they will not worry about the Reapers."

"Indignant Affirmation. The fact that Commander Shepard has defeated Sovereign has been enough for me. I will listen to what he has to say and trust his judgment. Annoyed tone. No matter what the Council might have to say."

Shepard-Commander smiles and nods his head as the group now waits for transportation to the Presidium. It is the first time this mobile platform has been to the Citadel, the constant movement, the unnecessary lighting and plants in the space…transfix us. The organics need for objects to clutter a space is ignorant to us. "This is not unlike our stations. Far more inefficient. Your organic shells require more space. Information propagation is slow. Many voices speak at once. We do not understand how it functions without consensus. Perhaps study of other hive species will illuminate. Beginning extra-net search protocols."

Tali'Zorah simply grins at us shaking her head. "We like to make things look pretty Legion, so the maximization of space isn't always necessary. On the Flotilla, it is, but being on the Normandy and in my own space, I have learned to enjoy having clutter. Weird, I know."

"You haven't seen my quarters when I get lazy then." Shepard-Commander laughs. "I'm sure you know Legion that we have no need for someone to agree with us, before doing anything. To have someone agree with you is nice depending on the situation, otherwise most organics could give a damn and do what they please."

We still do not understand how confusion is not present within their minds as they struggle to decide what to do. How a daily task is completed a certain way, such things have to be approved by the programs that maintain the platform. It is a mystery to us still.

The shuttle ride is what Tali'Zorah calls a tight fit. She is crammed next to this mobile platform and almost sitting on our lap. Shepard-Commander's efforts to haul everyone in. We hear her heartbeat, and she leans back into us, her mask turning her face so we can see her small smile. A small beep occurs and she patches into our frequency speaking directly to us.

"Gives you some ideas doesn't it?" Voice husky and low she moves her legs about subtly on our leg.

"We understand the context in which you are speaking and see several ways in which to encompass such an action. Stimulating you would only intrigue the other passengers." She laughs a bright sound that we still enjoy hearing.

"True. Maybe later then? Now that I'm all better." Geth speech pours from the frame and she laughs again, retuning to silence.

XxXxXxXx

Finally, in front of the Council Shepard pinches the area between his eyes for the third time. "The Volus were kind enough to let us know of this action you have taken Shepard. Don't you think you are overstepping your boundaries as a Spectre?"

The Turian councilor who always thinks Shepard is wasting his time, waves his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Making sure the galaxy is at peace and obtaining galactic peace? That is my job Councilor. The Elcor and the Volus still share an embassy. The Quarians don't even-"

"We believe the Quarians know why they no longer have an embassy or a council seat Spectre!" The asari lifts her head high.

Tali sighs crossing her arms over her chest. She is tired of hearing this. "Yes, because of the Geth! We know! How many times does Shepard have to tell you that peace has been achieved? That we are going back to our home world and that the Geth want nothing more than to be left alone to make a future for themselves."

"Sentient AI's tend to present problems! Do I have to remind you of Saren and his Geth?" The Turian once again.

"Legion told you, that they were heretics and have now been re-written to see the error in their ways. I see no reason why a thinking and calculating mind cannot be allowed to share their opinion."

The Salarian had been surprisingly quiet up until now. "They'll turn out like their makers."

The room went silent as Shepard groaned. "Look you have made no points as to why these respective races who give so much to Council space and to your respective races don't deserve a seat and a say in global politics."

Tali had been biting her tongue the entire time, listening to the three talk down to her, listening to Anderson argue on their behalf only to be turned over by the three aliens who believed they were some all powerful beings.

"Bosh'tet's! Are your heads so far up your asses that you can't see straight?" She had picked up some dirty language from Shepard along the way it seemed. "You are denying the best engineers the galaxy has ever seen because we used to live on a Flotilla and because we created the Geth? You think you're better than everyone! The asari are haughty and snobby because of their long lives. You were here first so you think everything should be directed through you! Natural biotics and mind melding and suddenly the world should kiss your blue behinds!"

She was breathing hard now, stepping forward as she pointed out her next victim, and to her surprise Shepard wasn't stopping her. "Salarians! Quick minds and short mortality rates. Do you honestly believe that there is no one smarter in the universe? The Elcor take a long time to go over their decisions but at least they can see what you have missed. Yet, you look down on everyone else because we are too slow for you."

"Ah, yes the Turians. A few good examples I have seen from your people. Other than that because of military might and dominance, you believe yourself to be the muscle of this whole thing. Do you not remember humans? They excel you at times and are level with your skills. The Geth outnumber you and have just as much prowess. We Quarians have an impressive marine fleet, and the Drell have turned out mastermind infiltrators and snipers. What if we all form our own Councils? Everyone has a say and it's a true democracy? You'll be outnumbered and soon outsourced."

The three stood gasping, faces etched in anger and disgust as to what Tali just spewed. She was right of course and they knew it, but to give up power and share it? To have everyone give their say and the weight of words have meaning? Not even Anderson had that at times. They simply used him to show good faith towards humanity.

Shepard clapped his hands slowly coming over to place a hand on Tali's shoulder squeezing it gently. "This is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Formally known as Tali'Zorah vas Neema. She saved your behinds when Sovereign was attacking, and from the Collectors who worked for the Reapers."

The room remained silent as the asari councilor's eyes gleamed down on Tali. "We will need to take a recess and decide over your words Spectre."

"No." Councilor Anderson spoke up hands coming down hard on his table. "Did you all not just hear what Tali'Zorah vas Normandy had to say? Or Shepard? Or any of these ambassadors? They are tired of being second-class citizens to every race out there. If this is truly a democracy than each race needs to have someone to speak up for them. I for one agree wholeheartedly and say every race here today, gets an embassy and a council seat."

They could always count on Anderson for a quick decision and one that agreed with Shepard. The Salarian put a hand to his head before opening his mouth. "I agree as well. Galactic stability…depends on everyone we see before us."

The Turian visibly twitched as the Salarian spoke. Mandibles twitching as he groaned inwardly. "Fine. I agree as well then."

It was the Asari who seemed to give them the most trouble and she growled her jaw muscles clenching as she glared at Tali. "We Asari were here first and we shall still be here when the rest of you standing here are in your graves."

It seemed Shepard was the only one who wasn't taken aback. "You won't be here for long with that attitude. Not to be rude councilors and though my actions today might be show otherwise it was never up to you whether or not my fellow ambassadors here today got a seat or not. It was going to happen."

"The building of embassies shall begin this week Spectre; I assume each race will be setting up how things will be dealt in their societies. Other than that, you all today represent your people. Welcome to the Citadel Council." Anderson's words boomed in the small room they stood in.

Perhaps whooping for joy was the wrong thing to do at this time but Tali grinned from ear to ear, nodding her head towards the councilors before walking over to Shepard giving him a hug. "You did it!"

As Legion walked up, he shook the Geth's hand. "We did it."


	26. Always in Trouble

**Sorry about that. I put this chapter up, didn't like it and then added more. **

Life was moving irritatingly slow after that. Like the elevators Tali, Shepard and Wrex or Garrus used to be trapped on. It was a grating feeling that made her itch in places she couldn't scratch at properly. It made her teeth ache, eyes burn as she stared at walls, and sat doing nothing, or looking over documents. She was bored. Bored beyond all relief, so bored she wanted to jump up and down on her bed shotgun hand as she screamed "Death to Reapers!" to the ceiling.

She was now an ambassador for the Quarian people, and so was Legion. Thing was Tali didn't sign up for this, she was a woman of action and this negotiating and debating was something better suited to the more political members of her people. An admiral perhaps? No, Shepard wanted her on this because he could trust her.

"_Trust. It's all about trust, Tali I need someone here who has my back and everyone's best interest in mind. Not only that but I know you wont sell us out in the end, a and keep the Reaper agenda up." _

This was true but the monotony was getting to her and she'd give anything to be back on the Normandy calibrating or checking shield systems, hell even being annoyed by some other crewmembers on how 'exotic' Quarians were. She even was beginning to crave hearing Joker talk about the latest love of his life in a new **Fornax**.

Lately, the Citadel and how politics were handled was getting very busy. New embassies being built for each of the races, the Vorcha were to be represented by the Krogan, how that was worked out she didn't know but apparently it was mutually agreed upon. The Drell and Hanar had separate facilities but still very much depended on each other or sought advice from one another in how topics should be handled.

In the weeks she had been here, there had been a few riots, mostly humans who protested the fact that it took them so long to be accepted and these other races just joined at the pressure and drop of a hat. When it was released that Commander Shepard had been behind it and stressed equality for all, they shut up a bit but some were still very grumpy.

Her people had landed on Rannoch and so far, there had only been one death, one Quarian patriot was so eager for freedom from his suit he stripped bare and just…ran naked. Auntie Raan said he might have been crazy anyway, but he ran…, ran…, skipped, and jumped. Then when his family finally caught him, he caught fever and had more cuts and scrapes than they knew what to do with, he was sick for two days and he then poof! Dead!

It was a mystery but come to find out he had been sick beforehand, taking off his enviro-suit to 'prepare' himself for home. Tali shook her head as she read that message but other than, that acclimatizing had gone well. They were setting up clean rooms to slowly introduce some to the atmosphere once more. The Geth had been very helpful as well and though some of her people were nervous and overly cautious Auntie Raan was very sure that things would turn out well.

Taking a deep breath Tali laid back on her bed, she had been given a suite, a sterilized suite at that, before anyone walked in they had to go through the decontamination chamber. If she pumped up on enough herbal supplements and antibiotics then she would be fine. For the most part that was, maybe a sneeze or a cough. On the worse side? A fever and something horrible being coughed up in her lungs.

She hadn't seen Legion in a while but that was because the other races needed to secure peace of their own. Not peace but really a security that they would not be harmed, and that irritated her. If Tali had spent months beside Legion and, if he had wanted to sabotage anything he would have done so when Shepard first brought him to the Citadel. However, after everything was finished and if she wasn't furiously tapping away making documents to send and in meetings, he would offer to walk with her to take her food. It was a sweet gesture but when he revealed that Shepard-Commander suggested to keep a closer eye on her, her heart sank.

She thought he was doing it of his own volition, but perhaps in a way he was.

The Citadel was a quiet place at night, well the Dark Star was always a party place but other than that, the only thing to really be seen besides the Keepers were a few people here and there as they went home, or wherever they went for the night. Tali, however was starving and she was making her way toward a small 24 hour restaurant that catered to dextro-based customers. The bad part was as awesome as the food was, with the restaurant being 24 hours it was located near the lower wards.

Truthfully, she should have waited for Legion to accompany her but the pang in her stomach wouldn't let her sit around, so here she was. She had her pistol and of course, he attack drone would be ready to deploy. The green and yellow lights of the restaurant began to show and Tali looked around once before walking inside.

Not many people, in truth there were about ten customers there including herself and the nine were all eating. "What can I get you dear?" An older Turian female asked her as she wiped down the counter.

Turian females were a rarer sight outside of Palaven and Tali herself had never seen one. She had a smaller crest, and overall a more pleasing face shape. Green clan paint decorated her face, and from what Tali could see, her ridge was much smaller, her waist was about the same width as her shoulders. Overall, she was smiling at Tali, waiting for her to make a decision.

She ordered some sort of meat and starch dish, being predators Turians didn't have too many vegetable that they snacked on. All in all it was fine and, as Tali ate her food she wondered if any Quarians would come to the Citadel and open restaurants for any Quarians that came to live here. She doubted many of her people would, but it would be nice to eat her own cuisine instead of always having to eat Turian food.

When she had finished and paid, the Turian female beckoned her closer, with a wary glance. "Watch yourself out there young lady, a gang of rascals has been seen around here pick pocketing tourists and generally causing trouble. Nothing serious but, just a warning."

A younger Turian poked his head from the back nodding at the female's words. "Thank you, I'll be careful."

The streets of course seemed spookier now as she walked, hurriedly at that back towards her suite in the upper wards bordering the Presidium where her office in the embassy was located. She thought to get along faster by singing to herself but quickly discovered that, she couldn't concentrate on what was going on around her as well as her song.

After walking about five minutes Tali discovered a sound behind her, a steady pat pat that was unmistakable as her footfalls did not sound the same. She checked behind her and every time she turned around, of course she would hear no footsteps or any sound behind her. It was beginning to creep her out, but she rubbed at her pistol strapped to her side making a show of it as she did so. The steps seemed to stop, before she passed an alleyway on her left and there they came again.

The brief idea of calling out to whoever it was came to mind, but the older Turian had told her the kids' pr whatever they were, were harmless. They stole and simply irritated people, nothing serious. She would make it to the shuttles and then home with no problem and fall asleep with Legion in the bed next to her. Someone ran by her quickly, not touching her just a swift run past. A Turian, she heard his flanging laugh.

"Stop this, it's irritating me." She called out as she walked near the edge of the pathway with more light to it.

A few more laughs were heard, and somehow she calmed down suddenly realizing they were only trying to spook her. It wasn't until a hand landed on her shoulder and pushed her into the alley that she screamed and found the sound capacitors on her mask had been covered. Tali reached desperately for her pistol only to find that someone else had taken it. A single light above them blinked in and out sporadically.

"She's a pretty bitch isn't she? I wonder what color she is under this suit." The same Turian who ran past her was in her face now, his breath oozing some sort of alcohol.

Someone slipped behind her rubbing his crotch into her backside, holding her arms behind her, raising them painfully high. "I want her ass, that's all I need."

Laughs around her, echoing in her head Tali groaned inwardly. Why did she always find herself in trouble? Why couldn't she properly take care of her self when she was alone? She always needed someone to rescue her, why her? Why this? Why now? She jerked her leg backwards as far as it would go, catching the human in the genitals, he gasped for air instinctively clutching them falling to the ground. As her leg reached back, her hand shot out catching the Turian by the mandible flinging him into the wall next to her. This was it! She was not to be labeled as some 'rescue-me-princess-type' no way. Feet gripping the ground she ran off to the light of the street only to have, her waist grabbed and slammed into the wet ground of the alley once more.

A swift kick to the stomach and she saw stars, reaching for the knife at her ankle. "Get away from me!"

She didn't recognize her own frightened, child-like voice as her fingers sought purchase on the blade.

"Looking for this?" Another human leaned down in her face, his green eyes staring back at her as he waved the knife about. "Nice blade, hopefully I won't have to use it on you."

He wouldn't get the chance. Moving her head forward quickly she felt her head smash against the inside of her helmet, heard the crack of the humans' skull as he cried out, and fell backwards. The rest of his friends set upon her then. Clawing, fighting and holding her down as their Turian leader stood over her looking quite victorious. He reached out and punched her mask, Tali felt her teeth connect with her tongue and squeaked out in pain as the blood filled her mouth.

"You put up a fight, I like that." He nodded at the ones holding her arms and legs as he knelt down, ripping her enviro suit up the legs.

The world seemed to slow down then, her screaming, one of them hitting her mask and the splinter crack that spread over the surface. The alarms going off, her being exposed to this air and contaminants, she struggled fruitlessly as the Turian hit her in the stomach and set to ripping fabric. It was thick and tough he had a hard time she could hear him grunting, she couldn't hear much more than that. The yells and catcalls, the groping at her body that made her want to vomit inside her helmet. She felt the cold air and a wet tongue caress up her leg that made flesh tingle.

_Oh, Keelah, don't let my body betray me. _She prayed silently at the Turian grinned up at her, he readied himself palming his erection before she heard something. It was faint; it was…no it couldn't be.

"We would ask that you please remove yourselves from Tali'Zorah and step away. We do not want to risk peace with your embassies by disabling you forcefully. The chance of being killed is very high."


	27. Reapers on the Horizon

She was fading into some sort of dream there was no way that he found her, no way that he was going to rescue her like this again. The Turian between her legs stood up pointing his finger at Legion or what she assumed to be Legion.

"Back the fuck off machine, just because the Council is all buddy-buddy with you guys doesn't mean you can ruin our fun."

His friends stood up and one of them pointed her pistol at her Legion that was all she remembered for now.

**XxXxXxXx**

We quickly scan the targets surrounding Tali'Zorah.

-Scanning surroundings and targets…

-Analyzing weapons…

-Six targets, all male, four Turians, two humans.

-Pistol, knife, brass knuckles…

-Achieving consensus on battle strategy…

-Do not terminate organic targets, disable harshly

-Narrow alleyway, perfect for close-quarters combat…

-Consensus achieved…

The bigger human is the first to approach us; we grab his arm as he reaches out to punch us. The other human is holding his head and the pistol, quickly moving we push the human into his line of fire. The round passes through his shoulder and not into this mobile platform, the organic cries out as we jerk his arm removing the injured limb from the socket letting him fall to the ground.

Our intention was to first incapacitate the armed human and we do so now, grabbing the pistol he shoots it, removing one of our emoticon features. It shall be annoying to replace that later, twisting his wrist abruptly at 180 degrees we hear the bone snap. He groans, trying to each for the injured spot only to have our wrist connect with his chin and send him flying an approximate three meters.

Two down, four to go.

The Turians decide to take us, two on two. Legs flying out to meet our frame, we grab each and pull the Turians in and down, they hips straining with the effort as they attempt to keep from the dislocating, it is inevitable that this will happen. The sudden pop of tendons and the grating sound coming from their hardware indicates they will be down for a while.

Two more come forward, the taller Turian striking towards us and we easily dodge his punch. Grabbing his neck as his partner slashes out so that his talons ay scratch us, we move his friend into his path. The Turians talons raking down his face, he cries out and we push his head, the harsh sound of cranium connecting with metal and mortar. The last one seems to stare at us and back away hands in the air.

"Take the bitch she isn't worth the effort." He runs away and we look down at Tali'Zorah, she is badly hurt and we scan her hardware, wondering to ourselves why she chooses to come alone.

-Scanning hard ware of Tali'Zorah….

-Superficial scrapes and bruises…

-Suit puncture, certain areas kept to minimal exposure…

-Suit antibiotic measurements kicking in…

-Analysis: move to safe area and decontaminate…

-Consensus achieved…

We carefully pick up her body, data-memories flooding our synapses as we remember her state not too long ago. This emotion we know as anger floods this mobile platform and threatens overheating. Focusing on something else will cool the temperature just as Professor Solus and Shepard-Commander have taught us. We focus on getting Tali'Zorah back to her suite, moving quickly through the streets. We must tell her the importance of waiting for us, that the Citadel is indeed a dangerous place when its citizens aren't under control completely. Yet, this is a malfunction of their hardware they listen first to their hormones and not to their logical reasoning. A default in them and one that cannot be repaired in some. We allocate programs to setting up a C-sec report and running the identifying program on the males that have attacked Tali'Zorah.

**XxXxXxXx**

She awakens with only a slightly throbbing head and the familiar Geth speech rumbling from Legion who sits by her side.

"I knew it was you." She rubs her head and realizes that he undressed her; she's naked and…smells clean.

"We do not understand who else it would be coming to your rescue." For some reason that word…rescue made Tali's bone ache. She ignored him and sat up in bed, moving the blankets around her breasts.

"Did you bathe me?" He is not looking at her but at his Omni-tool.

"Yes. We also gave you heavy injections of antibiotics and an herbal supplement. We have also notified C-sec, their arrests are pending, and the ringleader has been caught." She watched his back as he spoke to her.

The gray of his 'flesh' and metal frame as he simply continued type away and then turned around to stare at her. The small lights on top of his head glowing from red to pink and then purple. She was still angry, yes, she knew she needed help but…she didn't like being so dependant, she wanted to, so things on her own.

"Thank you Legion." He cocked his head to one side, before removing the cover; she held so close to her body.

"You are welcome but we do not know why you still insist on covering yourself when we know your form. Also, you seem to be grateful because you have to be, not because you are." Shock washed over her face as Tali realized her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Excuse me? How would you know something like that?" She grabbed the blankets from his hand knowing damn well she couldn't compete with his strength but he let them go anyway.

"Voice patterns. We have studied yours intensely."

For some reason unknown to her Tali kicked the blankets away instantly feeling woozy but stood up pointing her finger in his face.

"You don't know that! I don't exactly need your help all the time! I can get out of things and situations by myself; I don't always need you or Shepard, or Garrus at my side all the time!" She was trying to read his expressions when she noticed one of his emoticon eyebrows had been shot off.

A glint of metal catching her eye and she saw it on the table. He said nothing to her but watched as she retrieved the flap and looked in her closet for some tools. "We are able to repair ourselves."

She said nothing but slapped his hand away and prepared to fix his head. "Let me do this for you, since you're constantly saving my ass."

She was stark naked standing in front of the Geth but some part of her realized that he was only 'turned on' when she was, and that he couldn't feel the sensation for himself. Otherwise, he'd be coming to her more often for sex. Right?

"We save your whole frame, not only your ass." The derogatory word for bottom coming from him made it sound worse than it was.

Tali felt her fist clench involuntarily and as she finishes soldering his flap back on and making sure it worked, she hit his face…hard. "So you think I can't take care of myself? I would have been fine even if you didn't show up!"

He beeped. He spoke Geth speech. He whirred. "There was a 90% probability that you would have ended up raped and beaten and still lying there till you were discovered, or got up on your own volition after the gang had left. The remaining 10% that they would have made a fatal error so you could summon your combat drone."

Tali growled about to punch him again, fully aware of how much her hand hurt already when he caught it placing it back by her side. He pulled her into his lap, cool hands on the small of her back slowly moving down to her rump. He said nothing, the light in her face dimmed as she realized his fingers were probing her bottom, discovering the curves and softness with his newfound ability to feel.

"Don't try to distract me!" She reached out pushing his frame but only succeeded in having Legion roll her over so he was on top of her. His frame rubbed hard on her skin, it hurt and she looked down to see a few scrapes.

Producing medi-gel from seemingly nowhere he rubbed it on quickly and looked back down to his waist where he was moving deftly against her crotch. Tali felt her body heat up, her face turn a darker shade of red as her arms unknowingly wrapped around his neck.

"We cannot save you should you not wish to be, it is within our programming and what we wish to do to constantly look after you." That knocked her from her reverie and she pushed him away, the Geth obeying her as he pulled himself up, though his new hardware was hanging out in full view standing to attention.

"This is exactly what I mean! Someone always thinks they have to look after me. Garrus helped me out a lot whenever we went on a mission when we were after Saren, even if I was doing fine! Shepard has to constantly look after me even though I'm fine. Now its you!"

Pulling her legs under her body Tali put her head on her arms, silver hair falling over her shoulders, she felt his fingers straining through it. It was comforting but not what she needed now and Tali swatted his hand away. He tried once more and as she looked up at him with angry eyes, he beeped and took one-step back replacing his organ.

"We do not understand. Females should wish to be rescued and saved. Human females see themselves treated this way as a point tat they are precious in a males eyes, Turian females take care of themselves but should a male fight for them it is a sign or respect. Quarian females are protected because they give birth to the young, which are precious to maintaining a stable population. We do not understand why Tali'Zorah does not wish to be treated as such."

Truly, after those words she found herself at odds. Why didn't she want to be rescued, he did it because obviously he cared for her, obviously he wanted to keep her safe according to Quarian standards.

"Do you do everything according to programming? I know you do some things outside of it but…Shepard told you to protect me, would you not have done so before had he not told you? I want to be loved Legion but…I don't know. I don't feel in control, even if…I don't know."

He seemed to be thinking and as Legion walked towards her his every step intent on her Tali's body rose in temperature, though he had no face to speak of the Geth was going to make sure she was happy.

"Tali'Zorah wants to be in control of the situation. You want to know that in a way you are master, you control our actions. We have not participated in sexual actions in one month, three days, twenty minutes and fourteen seconds. Tali'Zorah wishes to know if we crave her body even if she does not approach her. The answer is yes, but organics as a whole seem to participate in sexual activities an average of 2.5 times a week." He moved his hands in a nonchalant manner. "We leave it up to you whether we pursue the action of pleasing your frame or not."

That soothed her. In some weird round about ways, he was happy. He was giving her what she wanted in a way that even she couldn't recognize. This whole time she wondered if his actions were based on need or simply programming to find out that she had what she sought the entire time. Someone to hold her, someone to need her, to feel complete because she completed another.

Grabbing Legion's head as she stood up Tali pressed her lips to the Geth's face, he mimicked the sound and as leaned, her head back laughing aloud. "Hush you."

He quieted immediately as she grabbed his hand rubbing it against her slit, she would be in charge tonight, and she would be the one to take control. Her body falling on top of his as he fell onto the bed, his fingers working at her inside clitoris she moved her body about on top of his. He was right a yearning her soul had craved for was burning and why she denied herself for so long- oh, that is right, being poisoned and then elected as ambassadors they hardly had time for anything.

She would right that wrong, shed make time for him no matter what, even if that meant going over to his embassy and making him take her right on his desk, or calling him over to bend her over her own desk. The fantasy drove through her mind like Shepard with the Mako.

Ruthlessly.

She moved herself against the hatch containing his part, lips ob his frame, fingers roving over his body the whirr of his frame, Tali rubbed her fingers over the sticky-wet texture of his organ and groaned. Her mouth coming down on him she moved her head up and down, side to side the gentle fingers moving back hair as his frame moved harshly. She tasted metal though it was sweet, the taste filling her mouth as she pulled back to see that it was clear with a hit of white. Legion let hr set the pace and as she crawled into his lap, hands over his body she rested her head against his sitting down on his length. It filled her, trapped her on his lap while the Geth grabbed her hips, moving her body up and down.

She stopped him, eyes full of anger as she snapped her teeth at him and pushed his shoulder to the bed, a curious peeping sound as the light dimmed to a soft pink. She rode him, hard and fast. Slow and calculated. Body sweating, mind numbing and finger shaking as she sought for purchase on his shoulders. He was getting close as well, rubbing his head against hers as he pushed up into her one last time, his whole body shaking as he mumbled some phrases and words she didn't understand. Her head was foggy, tired and sore, Tali slipped off her lover to be placed in the bed next to him.

They made love again that night, the darkness of the Presidium 'night-lights' coming through her window, the blue of artificial lighting Tali, turned over and snuggled into the hard frame of Legion, only for him to rub at her skin gently. She was sore, she relished in it remembering how he grasped her hips, how he pushed her head into the bed, how he held her legs on his shoulders and moved his waist. This is what she lived for this is what she craved.

The light of Citadel morning crept through her windows and Tali told the VI to shut them at 95%, blocking out all light. Her arms around Legion's frame he whirred just for her lulling her into a once again deep sleep.

"We do feel the emotion called love for you Tali'Zorah. Only you, no other organic moves us in a way you do. Though you may think yourself weak, we find you to be strong. You are intellectually superior to many and second to none. We find this attractive, the fact that we find our organic form to be quite pleasing as well, is only second to this."

She chuckled, fingers running down his throat sounding quite groggy as she yawned. "I love you for who you are as well Legion."

It wasn't until about an hour later that her video conference rang and she groggily sat up to see that Legion was already up and answering it. "Shepard-Commander."

"Legion wasn't expecting you to answer but I'm sure you've already heard right?" Shepard was rubbing his eyes, as he blinked at Legion, looking back waving at Tali as she wrapped a robe around herself.

"Heard what Jason?" Standing next to Legion, she leaned against the Geths' frame.

"Well this." It was a video, dark at first but the coming sun over the horizon showed one reaper, then two, then three and four swarming together as they seemed to communicate of something.

"Oh no. How long?" She felt fear, real, raw, sour fear creeping into her stomach filling her mouth with a foul fluid that came from somewhere deep within.

"According to the Geth predications and Liara's Intel…six months at most."

The video zoomed out to show many more Reapers banning together and one giant one, its eyes glowing blue as it turned away from its hoard and back to where the camera was facing. The video feed turned black and then Shepard looked at them, the dark circles under his eyes, darker than what they seemed before.

"I'd hate to make you guys work over time but you've got to show the council this and get the races to ban together, protect their planets first and foremost. We'll be there with a solid plan in about two solar days."

Tali nodded quickly backing away to get her suit on and gather up any information she could, about to send a quick note out to all the embassies to meet in the Council chambers. This was it.

"Legion, Tali." Shepard called them back, a small smile on his face. "I don't suppose after you've spoke to the Council I could convince you to come back to the Normandy could I? I need you guys."

The couple looked down at each other; rather Tali looked up smiling at Legion as the Geth spoke. "As Shepard-Commander once said: Brothers in arms, we shall always have each others back."

Saluting him Shepard signed off to leave the two in silence as Tali walked over placing her hands on Legions face. She was scared, and that wasn't even a proper word she had just begun to live about to have the reapers want to snatch the breath of life from her and crush the Geth underfoot. Especially since, they didn't 'fit' in their master plan.

"I need to tell you something." Voice cracking, a tear slid down her cheek and instead of wiping it away he waited for her to speak.

"I…prayed. I prayed to Keelah so long to send me someone who would love me because I had no one. Then you came along, I never thought I'd have someone, especially like you to hold me and care for me the way you do and I know I'm-"

He cut her off, finger placed on her lips. "When we were created we set apart programs to learn about organic qualities. Love was one of the many things we wondered how existed and we wanted to know the experience that would cause so many to behave outside their programming and act illogically. We would have never predicated anything like this and never again will experience such a thing. This platform will protect you until we are unable to move again. The Geth will protect you because of what this platform knows."

She cried then happy tears flooding down her face as smooth dark lavender lips, pressed against his light. "All I ask if that if our end is coming…is that you hold me."

**The stunning conclusion to Someone To Hold Me! I hope you all have enjoyed the ride and thought the best along the way! I truly tried with this and hey, got some excellent reviews as well. I want to thank Dracona62, Salarian Scientist, Nogoodnms, RayneEthelwulf , and everyone else who has written me messages or given me helpful reviews. I truly appreciate all your help and your encouragement along the way. It has been supportive to me and I wouldnt have gotten this far without all of you. Thank you so much! Once again thank you.**

**I also own nothing but this story plot. All respective characters belong to Bioware any songs used go to their owners as well. I do thank you however for your truly epic music and your awesome game. Seriously I play it way too much and study this game like it's my job. I need a life!**


End file.
